


Married at First Sight: Wizarding World

by debjunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debjunk/pseuds/debjunk
Summary: Married at First Sight, the Muggle TV program, comes to the Wizarding world. When Severus Snape becomes a participant, will he truly find love with the woman he's paired with: Hermione Granger.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 115
Kudos: 107





	1. The Single Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, so we’re going to suspend our disbelief and pretend that Married at First Sight was a popular show in the USA in the early 2000’s. 😊 I’m not sure how many of you are familiar with this show, but I am totally obsessed with it. I’ve been watching it for a couple of years now. So, as I was indulging in my guilty pleasure which had started a spinoff in Australia, I wondered what the show would be like if there was a spinoff in the Wizarding World. Yeah, it’s crazy, but here we are. We’ll just follow one couple in this, but there are four Wizarding couples out there, trying to find love in this experiment.  
> Thanks to my beta’s aelfwynne, Megala, and Dearlady2002 for your awesome suggestions that only made this better. <3
> 
> This story is finished and fully beta’d. Postings should be each weekend.
> 
> Lastly, I chose to begin posting this on Severus’ birthday. Happy Birthday, Severus Snape!

Chapter 1—The Single Life

Severus sat in a bright room and waited. Waiting was no longer his forte. His legs were crossed, and his foot tapped on the floor. He wondered for the thousandth time why he was doing this. Sheer desperation and a desire to have companionship that was more than just a pat on the shoulder now and then—that’s why he was doing this.

Severus had received extensive briefings on the _Married at First Sight_ process, so when the door opened, he recognized the first person entering right off. The other person who entered the room was very familiar to him as well, and he didn’t want her in the room at all. He glowered at Rita Skeeter.

“Why are you here?” he asked her directly.

“Severus! How positively wonderful to see you!” she shot back, flashing a shark-like grin. “Well, you knew this was going to be covered in _The Prophet_ extensively. Who else would they send?”

Severus sneered. “And if I decide to forgo this whole circus because you’re here?”

“Now, now, Severus…. This is a boon for the paper. I promise I will report everything honestly.”

“You will pay dearly if you don’t,” Severus warned darkly.

The other person in the room, a tall, bald, middle-aged black man with glasses, extended his hand.

“Hello, Severus. I’m Pastor Cal. How are you?”

Severus extended his hand and shook the other man’s, removing his hand swiftly. He wasn’t much for handshaking, and Americans tended to shake hands too enthusiastically. Severus avoided pleasantries like the plague wherever possible.

Pastor Cal and Rita took seats across from him. Rita spoke again, eliciting narrowed eyes from Severus.

“I’m just here to record what happens, Severus. Pastor Cal will conduct the interview.”

She removed her pad and her Quick-Quotes quill burst out of her purse, hovering, ready to take notes.

Pastor Cal began to speak. “As you know, Severus, I have a popular Muggle TV show in America called _Married at First Sight_. It involves two people coming together to be married literally the first time they see each other. It’s an experiment to see how the couple does in relating to one another. They are matched through scientific method, having taken many personality tests to match them with their ideal partner. Over a series of eight weeks, the couple works together to see where their relationship takes them with the hopes of finding a long-lasting marriage and relationship.” 

Pastor Cal gave Severus a measured look. “As a Wizard, I thought this type of experiment may be something that the Wizarding World could benefit from. Tell me… why do you want to be on _Married at First Sight_?”

Severus looked down for a second before meeting Cal’s eyes.

“As a Spy for the Order during two wars and what was in between, I had little time for… attachments. I’ve found since the war ended, people have preconceived notions about me.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Granted, they’re probably accurate.”

Severus shifted in his chair, feeling uncomfortable with the prospect of his emotions laid bare. During his initial interview, the interviewer had been very clear that this was an experiment that would bring out his rawest emotions. He had to let that happen or the experiment would fail.

Severus took a deep breath and continued.

“I want to be married at first sight because I want to have a chance at real happiness. I want a companion… someone with whom I can spend the rest of my life. I have tried finding that person myself, but most people look at me only for my fame or my wealth. I’ve only had a couple of relationships since the war, but they were… not what I’d hoped for.”

He met Cal’s eyes again and added gruffly, “I want someone to love me for me, despite my flaws. And I want to love someone like that, too.”

There was a pause as everyone took in his frank declaration.

After a moment, Cal asked, “What’s your idea of a perfect match?” 

“Someone intelligent with a sense of humor. They have to be loyal. I would want someone who could overlook my… appearance and see beyond my exterior to the person I truly am.”

“And who _are_ you?”

Severus looked down. “I am not used to talking about myself like this,” he said quietly.

Cal softened. “Sometimes we have to talk about and explore our feelings so we can truly know who we are.”

Severus gave a small nod. “I am… not who everyone sees. That’s really all I care to say at the moment.”

Cal nodded. “Of course. The key will be whether you can show your true self to your wife if we find someone to match you with.”

Severus nodded.

“All right, Severus. Thank you. As you know, you’ve gone through several tests to help determine who would be a match for you. We’ll get back with you in a week or so to let you know if we’ve found a match, and if you’ll be part of our experiment.”

Severus dipped his head in agreement. They talked a while more before Pastor Cal rose and extended his hand again. Severus rose as well and took it with a slight grimace. The Pastor chuckled.

“Sorry to upset your British sensibilities,” he offered apologetically.

“No matter. I have found that Americans are often overeager with their salutations,” Severus said with disdain.

With that, Severus adjusted his robes around him, nodded to Cal and Rita, and billowed out of the room.

Cal looked at Rita. “He’s a drama queen, I see.”

“Oh, yeah…” Rita answered with a nod.

oooOOOooo

Hermione Granger sat in a small room, waiting. She fidgeted a bit. Looking around she noted the light grey walls. She seemed to look through them as she realized how nervous she felt. She’d gone back and forth as to whether she wanted to participate in this odd experiment, but when she’d decided not to, she’d been unable to sleep for two days. Finally, she’d come to the conclusion that she was supposed to do this thing—mad idea or not.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, admitting Rita Skeeter and Pastor Cal. When Hermione had been researching whether she wanted to participate in the experiment, she’d gone to a Muggle library and watched tapes of the show from the States. She’d thought it was a bit over the top, but it did produce results. Of course, not every couple who were matched together made it to the end of the experiment, or stayed married after that, but several couples had, and they seemed happy. Her interest had been piqued.

Hermione smiled at Pastor Cal, then glowered at Skeeter.

“Rita, why are you here?”

“Oh, didn’t they tell you that this would be covered extensively by _The Prophet_?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I guess that’s better than being splayed over Muggle television for all to see. Thankfully, Wizards don’t have that kind of thing yet.”

Pastor Cal spoke up then. “Well, if I have my way, we will in a few years.”

He extended his hand and shook Hermione’s.

She smiled at him once again. Once he’d sat, she turned and frowned at Rita.

“Miss Skeeter… I don’t have to advise you to keep your reporting on this experiment truthful.”

Rita gave her a haughty look. “Don’t get snippy with me, Ms. Granger. As you know, the pen has the ability to make or break someone.”

“Don’t threaten me,” Hermione said as her eyes narrowed. “You _know_ you’ll be sorry if you do.”

“You have nothing over me anymore, Granger. I’ve registered my Animagus form!”

Pastor Cal butted in. “Ladies, ladies. Maybe we can come to an agreement?”

The two women glared at each other.

“Can we agree to be nice to one another during this experiment?” Cal asked. “Rita, you and I get along all right. I’d hate to have to find another reporter to take your place.”

Rita spluttered. “You wouldn’t!”

“Rita, you know the participants we are considering for this experiment. I’m not going to jeopardize all of this if some of our contestants are unable to work with you. Can you report this truthfully, or not?”

Rita sank back a little in her chair and nodded.

“Good.” He turned to Hermione.

“Now, Hermione, tell me why you want to be part of Married at First Sight?”

Hermione blushed slightly as she looked at Cal.

“Well… I want someone to spend my life with, of course.”

“Why do you think you haven’t found that special someone yet?” Cal asked.

She shrugged. “I’ve tried. Since the war ended seven years ago, I’ve dated a few men looking for a good match. I’ve also had a very serious relationship, but it didn’t work out.”

“That was with Ronald Weasley, right?” Rita cut in.

Hermione looked at her. “Can we name names?” she asked as she looked back at Pastor Cal.

“It’s fine. Having a war hero in the experiment who has dated another war hero… names are bound to be known whether we say them in print or not.”

Hermione nodded as her lips thinned. “Yes, well, you’re right. It was Ron.” She looked at Rita. “We parted _amicably_. We just weren’t as well suited as we’d thought. After that, I dated a couple of other men, but I have a hard time finding a man who I can talk to about anything. I’m… well, I’m pretty cerebral. I love books, and I enjoy research. I find many men don’t care to discuss theories and sciences. And being a war hero, many men just want to be seen with me. I find that very off-putting.”

“So, what are you looking for in a mate?”

Hermione thought for a minute. “Love, of course. Loyalty. He has to be intelligent… witty. Someone not star-struck because I’m well-known.”

“You mean famous,” Rita added slyly.

Hermione looked at her sharply. “Well, yes. I guess you could say I’m famous.”

“Hermione, we’ll review the results of your match test and get in touch in a week or two if we find a match for you.”

Hermione smiled at him. “Thank you, Pastor Cal.”

“You can just call me Cal,” he said with a smile back at her.


	2. The Chosen Two: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couples have been chosen, and now they find out they're going to be married to a stranger. We see Severus' reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the interest in this story. Also thanks to my beta's: aelfwynne, Megala, and Dearlady2002 for their help. I hope you enjoy this next part.

Chapter 2—The Chosen Two, Part One

An owl dropped a missive down at Severus, who barely caught it before it fell into his porridge. He noted the seal on the parchment. The entwined golden wedding rings on the seal revealed that it was from the experiment. He felt a wave of trepidation rush through him as he looked down at the missive in his hand.

Nodding to Minerva, he left his seat at the table and in a whirl of black robes, headed straight to his chambers. The Gargoyle moved aside without Severus having to say anything. He bowed his head slightly at the stone figure as he swept up the stairs. Being Headmaster had its privileges.

He nervously made his way to his office, slipping past his desk and into his sitting room. He passed through to his bedroom and unfolded the letter, reading it quickly.

_The results are in and you have been matched! You are to be wed in one week. Because of the_ _small_ _size of the Wizarding World, we cannot guarantee that this will be the first time_ _you will have seen_ _your spouse. So as not to give_ _anything_ _away ahead of time, all_ _attendees aside from the bride, groom, and officiator,_ _are to be Disillusioned until the bride and groom are standing at the altar. The officiator will announce_ _when your_ _guests may drop_ _their_ _Disillusionment_ _charms._

Severus sank down onto his bed in amazement. He reread the message four times incredulously. He’d never imagined that they’d actually choose him to be matched. Him, of all people. He shook his head in disbelief.

He wondered about his competition. How many wizards had been considered? Surely, there were better men than he in the group. All these weeks he’d figured his involvement had just been an exercise in futility, but here he was, about to be married to a stranger.

His eyebrows narrowed as he gazed at the wall. How could they have found a woman who would be compatible with him? And even if she was… would the fact that he was Severus Snape make her turn and run the other way when she laid eyes on him? He huffed and shook his head, pushing the thought away.

He wondered who the woman was who would be his bride. Would she be someone he _knew?_ Having taught half of Britain, he’d realized from the start that was a distinct possibility.

He closed his eyes tightly. He hoped this would work out, but either way, he’d agreed to be a part of it no matter what the outcome. He just wanted to be happy. The thing was, he wasn’t one who ever expected things to work in his favor, and he doubted that even this scientific matching would work out for him.

He shook his head to dismiss such thoughts. He needn’t be maudlin just yet. He’d allow the wedding to proceed, then realize he was never going to find the person he’d hoped for, _then_ he’d be maudlin.

Looking down, he read the letter once more.

“Merlin, I’m getting married,” he murmured to himself quietly. “I can’t believe it.”

As he finished reading the parchment again, there was a knock at the office door. Severus put the letter on his bed and went to answer it. He arched an eyebrow as he saw Rita Skeeter standing there.

“Skeeter, what brings you here?” he said tersely.

She smiled tightly at him. “I’m here to observe you talk to your closest friends about your being chosen for Married at First Sight.”

“I’m sure I’m not the only contestant, Skeeter. How are you going to be in eight places at the same time? Even a beetle can’t divide itself to be everywhere.”

“Each couple has their own reporter to cover them, and your owl and your future wife’s are being sent four hours apart so I can catch everything from the both of you.”

“So, who am I matched with?” Severus asked slyly.

“I’ve made a wand oath not to reveal her.”

“Pity.”

“So,” Rita interjected to change the subject. “Who are we visiting with to share the good news?”

“Minerva McGonagall.”

“And?”

“And what?” Severus asked in a bored tone.

“Who else are you telling? Who are you inviting to the wedding?”

“I am a solitary man. I only want to invite Minerva… and the Malfoys, of course.”

“I can’t wait to see how you’re springing this on the Malfoys,” she gushed. “That should be fun.” She grinned wickedly before speaking again.

“Before we go, I have a couple of questions. How are you feeling about being chosen?”

Severus huffed. “Do we have to do this right now?”

“Yes. It’s part of the experiment, remember?”

“How could I forget,” he said tartly.

“So, what was your first thought at finding out you are going to be Married at First Sight?” Rita pushed.

Severus got a pained look on his face, as if he were physically sick at having to answer Skeeter’s questions.

She glared at him, urging him to speak. He said nothing.

Wondering if hexing her would get her to shut up, he concluded that, sadly, hexing Skeeter would not be good for his image or his continuation in the experiment. Grumbling to himself, he just imagined her with tentacles for hair instead of actually making them grow from her head. The vision of them writhing around eased his mood somewhat.

“Headmaster, you need to answer the question,” Skeeter continued sharply.

“Fine.” He looked away from her and scowled. “I was incredulous at first. I thought maybe there had been a mistake, or that Pastor Cal was playing some odd joke. But when I finally accepted that I was going to be married…”

“Go on,” Skeeter urged.

His eyes met hers. “I will admit that I felt a slight tinge of excitement.”

Skeeter smirked. “And what do you want to see in your new wife?”

“Skeeter…” he growled.

“Snape…” she shot back. “You agreed to this. It’s part of the contract. Fess up. What would you like to see in your wife?”

Severus frowned at her. “Someone…” he straightened slightly. “Someone who will accept me for who I am. I hope she’s intelligent, has a good sense of humor, and is understanding.”

“What about her looks?” Rita asked as she arched her brow.

Severus huffed. “I hardly have the right to dictate looks, now, do I? Besides, personality shapes how you see someone. As long as she’s not a troll, I think I’ll be fine with whatever she looks like.”

Skeeter nodded. “Anything else you want to add?” she asked.

“You know there’s not,” he chided.

She chuckled and shook her head. “Okay. I’m ready to go tell Professor McGonagall about your upcoming nuptials,” she told him.

Looking her up and down, he gave her a caustic glare. “This is a school, you realize.”

Rita waved her hand. “Of course it is. And you are its Headmaster. Surely, you can pull that old biddy out of class for a few minutes.”

“This will take longer than a few minutes.”

She smiled wickedly. “You know what I mean.”

Severus’ lips thinned.

“All right,” he told her in a clipped tone.

He stalked past her. “Classes don’t start for half an hour anyway. Let’s go.”

She followed his quick pace to the Transfiguration classroom. Severus stood in the doorway and knocked. Minerva looked up from her desk. Her gaze became slightly shocked when she noticed Rita standing behind him.

“May I come in?” Severus asked.

“Of course. Miss Skeeter, what brings you here?”

“I’ll let Severus explain,” Rita said as she pulled out her pad and Quick-Quotes quill.

“I told you that I had volunteered for an experiment,” Severus began.

Minerva looked from Severus to Rita and back again. “I take it you were accepted?”

He bowed his head in agreement.

Minerva huffed. “Well, are you going to tell me what it is, or do I have to guess?” she asked with feigned annoyance.

“I’m getting married.”

“What?” she cried.

“In a week.”

“To _whom?”_ Minerva demanded.

“I don’t know,” Severus said with a sigh.

“Have you lost your mind? Good heavens, Severus, why would you do this?”

Severus’ eyebrows knit together. “Well, I’ve made a mess of my life so far. I thought perhaps someone else could figure out who would put up with my—uniqueness—better than I could.”

Minerva softened. “Oh, Severus… ”

She got up and rounded her desk. Before Severus knew it, her arms were wrapped around him. He hesitated before his arms came up as well. They hugged each other for a long moment before Minerva pulled back. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

“You know you deserve happiness, don’t you?” Minerva asked him.

He shrugged. “I’d like to have it, whether I deserve it or not.”

She caught his eyes. “You do, Severus. But marrying someone you don’t even know… What on earth?”

Severus lowered his gaze. “I know it sounds odd, but our world is full of odd things. This is no different than an arranged marriage, which just went out of fashion in our world quite recently. We’re not just being thrown together haphazardly. We’ve both taken a series of tests to find out who we’d be most compatible with. I’m—shudder to say it—hopeful.”

“Oh, I’ve heard everything now. Severus Snape, hopeful about something! Is the world coming to an end?”

“Minerva… ” Severus ground out.

She chuckled and gazed at him affectionately. “Well, I’m here if you need me.”

“Would you come to the wedding?” Severus asked softly.

“Of course.” Surreptitiously wiping a tear from her eye, she smiled at her old friend.

“There’s one catch. Because our world is so small, I may know this woman I’m to be paired with. They’ve asked all the guests to be Disillusioned until both of us are at the altar.”

Minerva thought about it. “That makes sense. Who else are you inviting?”

“You and the Malfoys are it.”

Minerva scowled at him. “Severus, you will garner a lot of hurt feelings if you don’t at least invite the rest of the faculty.”

“Minerva, they don’t care about me.”

“I beg to differ. They care a great deal about you. We’ve been your friends for years, and except for that—year of Hell—we’ve all gotten along well.”

Severus grumbled under his breath. He wanted something small, not a circus.

“Fine,” he relented in a clipped tone.

Minerva threw her head back and laughed. “You don’t have to sound so grumpy about it.”

Rita cleared her throat. “Are you going to invite all of them then, Severus?”

Severus scowled at her. “Yes.”

“Well, looks like I’ll be here a while longer, then,” she said with a smirk.

“I know,” Minerva cut in. “Why don’t we have a quick gathering after dinner. You can tell everyone together.”

Rita piped in, “What time should I be here?”

Minerva gave her a measured look. “This would be a private gathering, Miss Skeeter.”

“I understand, but I need to record these things for the paper. This entire experiment will be reported on in a series of articles. It has to be covered.”

Minerva sighed. “Miss Skeeter,” she said grudgingly, “you may attend if needed... let’s meet around seven?”

Rita nodded and packed up her things. “I have what I need for now. Good day to you two.”

Severus stood after she’d left. “Class is about to start. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Severus…?”

He turned back to her. “How long will you have to deal with Skeeter buzzing around you?”

“Eight weeks… until what they call Decision Day. That will be when my wife and I decide whether we want to continue to be married or if we get a divorce.”

“Well, that’s not much like an arranged marriage,” Minerva muttered.

“Yes, there’s definitely an out, but it does come with the stigma of divorce.”

“I hope whoever she is, she will make you happy, Severus. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

Severus gave her a shy smile. “Thank you.”

oooOOOooo

Severus decided it would be best to visit Lucius during the lunch hour. Both Narcissa and Lucius were sure to be home sharing a meal together. He’d arranged for Skeeter to meet him outside the Manor’s gates. She appeared soon after he’d arrived. Nodding to her, he opened the gates with a flick of his wand. There were few that still had the ability to enter the Malfoy estate. As their closest friend, he, of course, still did. They made their way to the front entrance, and Severus tapped the elaborate knocker with his wand, sounding their arrival. A House-elf opened the door and stared levelly at the pair.

“Master Snape.”

“Teedle, is Lucius at home?” Severus inquired.

“Master is lunching with Mistress,” the dour elf advised.

“Please ask if we may join them.”

The door closed, leaving Severus and Rita waiting a few moments before the door reopened to admit them to the Manor. Teedle bowed low to them as they moved into the mansion and made their way to the dining room where Narcissa and Lucius were seated at a table surrounded by a glorious spread.

Lucius rose and smiled at his friend.

“Severus! This is a lovely surprise,” Narcissa said as she eyed Skeeter quizzically.

Severus bowed to them both. “You’ve met Rita Skeeter, haven’t you?” he asked.

“Please, Miss Skeeter, make yourself comfortable. Welcome to our home,” Lucius said to her. “Won’t you both please join us. Of course, the House-elves have made enough for an army.”

Skeeter and Severus settled across from each other at the table, with Rita next to Narcissa, and Severus on Lucius’ side. They helped themselves to the feast before them, eating in relative silence for a few minutes before Lucius turned to his friend.

“So, what brings you by unannounced like this?” he asked.

“I’m getting married,” Severus said quickly.

Lucius sputtered. “I beg your pardon? Did you just say you were marrying?”

“Yes.”

“To whom?”

“I do not know. That is a secret until my wedding day.”

Lucius stared at him in shock. “Have you lost your mind, Severus? What sort of madness is this?”

Severus glanced at Narcissa, who was gazing at him with concern. He turned back to Lucius.

“I volunteered for an experiment and have been chosen to participate. It pairs me with someone who has been chosen by a panel of relationship experts. We will be married at first sight and stay together for eight weeks. At that point, we’ll decide whether we want to stay married or get a divorce.”

“I reiterate, Severus, have you lost your mind?”

Severus sat back and glared at his friend. “I have thought long and hard about doing this.”

“Should I call in a Healer?” Lucius asked caustically.

Severus leaned forward and slammed his hand on the table.

“Enough! I want to find someone to share my life with.”

He waved his hand between Narcissa and Lucius. “I want to have a loving relationship with someone like the two of you do. I have been unable to find that person for a myriad of reasons. Why not try this with someone who knows nothing about me until we are wed?”

“I thought you enjoyed all the witches who threw themselves at you,” Lucius mused.

“I admit it was somewhat enjoyable for a little while, but none of them were suitable for a long-term relationship. Their only interest in me was to be seen publicly and to take advantage of my wealth,” he grumbled.

“Well, that was a nice stipend from the Order of Merlin, but the witches probably wouldn’t have flocked to you as much had the paper not posted about your inheriting the Prince fortune when your grandfather passed.” Lucius glanced at Skeeter as he spoke. “You would have only had the popularity seekers to deal with then.”

Severus glared. “You see my issue, then?”

Lucius sighed. “I do. This just seems… extreme.”

Narcissa, who had been silently contemplating the whole time, finally spoke.

“It could work. I mean… arranged marriages have always been accepted in our world. My own parents’ marriage was arranged.”

Severus looked at her. “This is a more modernized version, I would say. And it has an out, as I explained.”

“Do you think it can work, Severus?” she asked.

Severus looked down at his plate, moving his salad around a bit.

“I hope it will.” He sighed. “If it doesn’t, I’ll have only wasted a couple months of my life, really. But if it succeeds, I could find someone to spend the rest of my life with, and that… is enticing.”

Narcissa reached across the table and laid her hand on Severus’. “I hope it works, my friend.”

Severus looked at Lucius to measure his level of acceptance. The blonde man shrugged and looked at his wife.

“If you can find what I have found with my Narcissa, then I believe it is worth the effort. I still believe you’ve gone mad, though.”

Severus chuckled. “So, you’ll come to the wedding, then?”

Lucius smirked. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

“There’s one caveat. You have to be Disillusioned until the ceremony starts so as not to give away who I am before my bride sees me. You won’t be able to strut around like a peacock until after the ceremony,” he said while hiding a smirk.

Narcissa chuckled and looked down at her plate. “You are terrible, Severus.”

“Is it not true?” he asked as he centered his gaze on her.

Narcissa gave Lucius a sideways glance as her mouth quirked. “Of course it is.”

“As long as there will be an opportunity to _strut_ at some point, then Narcissa and I shall be there.”

Severus raised a knowing eyebrow.

“In all sincerity, Severus, you are my closest friend. Of course, I’ll attend your wedding, you daft git.”

Severus met Lucius’ gaze gratefully. “Thank you, my friend,” he said with a nod of his head. “Be sure to extend the invite to Draco and Astoria.”

“Oh, I will. He will think you as daft as I do, but he will be there.”

Severus gave a small smile as the conversation moved to news of Draco and his wife. Rita huffed quietly as she endured the small talk, looking for an angle she could exploit, but sadly, nothing groundbreaking was discussed. She rolled her eyes and hoped they’d be able to leave soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: We see Hermione's reaction to being chosen to marry a stranger.


	3. The Chosen Two: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our future bride reacts to the news that she's to be Married at First Sight. How will her friends react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this time with Hermione. Of course, Rita has to tag along. :) Many thanks to my beta's: Dearlady2002, aelfwynne, and Megala.

Hermione stared at the parchment in her hand as she worried her lip. The owl had arrived at her flat several minutes before, and she’d been staring at the letter ever since. She sighed as trepidation filled her. Once she opened the parchment, she would either be done with the experiment, or she would be beginning something totally new in her life.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Hermione Granger did not shy away from the unknown. Her hand came up, and she gently released the waxen seal and unrolled the parchment. She read through it quickly, gasping at its contents. Her hand came up to her mouth as she gazed at the letter in amazement. At long last, she let out a loud whoop and jumped up and down.

“I’m getting married! I’m getting married!” she cried enthusiastically.

Gathering herself back into a modicum of seriousness, she smoothed out her robes before reading the letter once more.

“Oh Merlin, I can’t believe it! There were so many people that were being considered. The fact that they found someone who matched with me is remarkable!”

She meandered to her sofa, only half cognizant of her surroundings, and slowly sat down, staring at the missive the whole time.

_I wonder what he’ll be like. Will he be pleased to see it’s me? I mean… he’ll obviously know who I am unless he’s lived under a rock for the last seven years. Will that be a positive or a negative for him?_

_Merlin, I hope he likes me. I hope we can make a connection and make our marriage work._

She spent the next few minutes simply staring at the wall, deep in thought about her future spouse. She’d worried her lip almost to the point of drawing blood. Finally, she shook her head to clear it.

“This is good news,” she reassured herself as she got up.

Once more the reality of getting married in a week crashed down on her, and she felt elation fill her.

“I can’t believe I’m getting married!” she gushed.

This deserved a celebration. She’d call her friends together and tell them all about the experiment. She hoped they’d be as happy as she was about this odd way to find love.

oooOOOooo

Hermione opened her door. She gazed at her visitor with mild shock.

“Rita? How did you know I’d called my friends together?”

Rita shrugged. “Reporter’s sixth-sense.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but opened the door so Rita could pass through. She followed Skeeter into the sitting room and watched as the reporter gave a little wave to everyone there. She was met with curious stares.

“Well, all, I wasn’t expecting Rita Skeeter to be here, but she’s part of what I have to tell you, so… here she is,” she finished awkwardly.

Hermione pulled a chair from her table for Rita to sit in. Rita regally settled in, quill and pad in hand.

“Hermione, what’s going on?” Harry asked curiously.

Everyone else in the room muttered in agreement. Harry and Ginny sat together, holding hands. Neville had an arm draped around Luna in one corner while Ron and Lavender had magically extended her sofa to sit next to Harry and Ginny. Hermione took her place at the head of the semi-circle and smiled nervously at everyone.

“Well…” she wrung her hands together. “A few months ago, I volunteered for an experiment. I had to go through several steps, and a little bit ago I was alerted that I have been accepted to be a part of it.”

“What do you have to do for it, Hermione?” Neville asked.

“I’m going to get married… in a week,” she explained in a rush.

“What?!” Ron cried.

Everyone else gasped except for Luna.

“Marvelous,” the witch said dreamily.

“Who… who is he?” Ginny stuttered out, wide-eyed.

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know. That’s part of the experiment. Everyone who was being considered passed a multitude of tests and had a host of interviews. They matched me up with another participant based on my answers. A panel of experts assessed all the information and found the man who is my match.”

Silence reigned in the room for a while.

“Oh, that’s so romantic!” Luna murmured finally, clasping her hands together and sighing.

Everyone looked at her for an inordinate amount of time before slowly turning back to Hermione.

“Oi, Hermione, what if he’s some crazed maniac?” Ron exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “We all took psych tests and had a Healer examine us for that kind of thing. And there was an extensive background check as well. I won’t be marrying an axe murderer.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Lavender replied with a huff.

“Hermione, this seems so sudden,” Harry said. “Why are you doing this? It’s madness.”

She looked at Harry. Then her eyes roamed over all her friends. She fought back tears, blinking rapidly to make them go away.

“Because I want what you all have. I see your relationships growing with time, and I want that for myself, but every time I’ve tried to have what you do… ” She glanced at Ron. “It’s never worked out.”

“Sorry, Hermione,” Ron muttered, sinking further into the sofa.

“It’s not your fault, Ron. We just weren’t a good match in the end, and that’s okay. Lavender and you make a wonderful couple. I have watched the two of you grow close and fall in love. Your bond just seems to grow stronger all the time, and that’s something I want for myself.”

She stood and paced a little before turning back to them. “Maybe one of these experts can see what I can’t. Maybe they can find someone who I can be happy with, who is as invested in a relationship as I am.”

“Well, when you put it that way… ” Ron said as he leaned over to Lavender and kissed her cheek. She blushed in response.

“Hermione, this is the best thing you could have done! I know you’ll be happy with whomever they match you with,” Luna stated confidently as she gazed at Hermione.

Hermione smiled. “I hope you’re right, Luna.”

Luna smiled back knowingly. “I’m sure it will work out.”

Harry rose from the sofa and came up to her. He enveloped her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

“I’m sure he’ll be perfect for you. But if he hurts you, he’ll have to deal with Ron and me, right Ron?” Harry pulled back and looked at Ron.

“Damn straight,” Ron agreed.

Neville nodded and added firmly, “Count me in.”

“We’re all in. He’s dust if he hurts you, Hermione,” Ginny added with a firm nod.

Hermione laughed loudly. “You guys are the best!”

Heading back to her chair, she sat and faced them.

“So, of course, you’re all invited to the wedding,” she continued excitedly. “They’ve asked that all guests be Disillusioned until both the groom and I are at the altar. That way it’s a surprise when he sees me, and I see him. I mean, can you imagine you lot sitting there? He’d know right away who I was before I even walked down the aisle.”

“That’s for sure,” Neville said.

“So… will you all come?” Hermione asked hopefully.

“Hermione, you’re being obtuse. Of course, we’ll be there!” Ginny cried.

“Will your parents be there, Hermione?” Rita interjected.

A hush fell over the room as all eyes turned to Rita in shock at her forwardness.

“You don’t know about my parents?” Hermione asked. 

“What about them?” Rita countered, looking confused.

Hermione’s lips thinned before she began her explanation. “I Obliviated them during the war to keep them safe. I obviously did a good job keeping it quiet if you weren’t aware of it. In any case, I was never able to restore their memories. They’ve lived in Australia ever since.”

Rita stared at her for a while. Finally, she cleared her throat. “I didn’t know that, no,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her. She was surprised that the woman could show her any sympathy whatsoever. Before she had a chance to comment, Ginny interrupted the awkward silence.

“Do you need help getting ready? You know how I love to do your hair.”

“Would you?” Hermione asked excitedly as she turned her attention to her friend.

“Of course,” Ginny replied, smiling widely.

“Oh, and you’ll need help finding a dress in a week,” Lavender added. “I’ll set up a fitting at the shop.”

Rita piped in then. “You’ll have to keep it quiet, Mrs. Weasley. No one can know Hermione is getting married until the reveal in the paper the day after the wedding. Can you do that?”

Lavender grinned wickedly. “Oh, I definitely can. Madam Malkin loves secret fittings like this. We can all be there, too.”

Ron cleared his throat. “I think I’ll pass.”

Harry and Neville nodded as well.

Lavender pouted but didn’t seem to be very upset. “Well, it’ll be just us girls.”

“We’ll have lunch afterward. It’ll be a party!” Luna gushed brightly.

All the girls laughed, while the boys all rolled their eyes at each other.

Rita nodded and turned to Hermione. “I need to interview you privately for a few minutes,” she explained.

Hermione looked at her friends. “Is it okay if I leave you all alone for a little bit?” she asked. “There’s food in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, as long as there’s food, we’ll be fine, Hermione,” Ron said with a smirk.

“Of course, you will, Ron,” Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

Rising from her seat, she motioned to Rita, who also stood.

“We can go to my study,” she told her.

Leading the way, Hermione guided her to the study. She made herself comfortable behind her desk, and Rita took a seat in the reading chair close by, turning it so she could face Hermione. She pulled out her QuickQuotes quill and let it float above her notebook.

“So, Hermione, what did you think when you first read your letter?”

Hermione smiled. “I was shocked and excited all in one.”

Rita nodded for her to continue.

Hermione looked to her desk as she thought. Raising her head back up to meet Rita’s gaze, she continued.

“I was surprised. I thought my notoriety might preclude me from being seriously considered. I also wasn’t sure that anyone would be found to match with me.”

“You feel you’re that perfect, Miss Granger?” Rita asked haughtily.

“No! No, not at all. What I meant was that I’m… different than most. I wasn’t sure that anyone would be able to have similar interests.” She looked down again. “I find all the men I’ve known are interested more in beauty than brains.”

“You’re not bad looking,” Rita acquiesced as her eyes raked over the woman in front of her.

“True, but I’m not beautiful. Not like the women most men seek out.”

“You do realize that this matching didn’t take looks into consideration at all, right?” Rita asked her.

“It’s more about me being way too serious. Most men want a bubbly woman who doesn’t take herself too seriously. Unfortunately, that’s not me.”

“Well, Hermione, it seems that the experts were able to find someone who must want someone with your personality. How does that make you feel?”

“It makes me feel secure but scared to death.”

“How can you feel both?” Rita questioned.

“Easily! This whole idea is so foreign, but the possibilities are… promising. Knowing that someone who suits me was found gives me hope that everything will turn out all right… that my future husband and I will find happiness in one another. But I’m scared to death that it won’t work out,” she sighed.

“That makes sense,” Rita said. “What do you want to see in your new husband?”

Hermione thought for a minute before responding. “I hope he’s understanding. He needs to be intelligent and have a good sense of humor. I’d like it if he was a cuddler.”

Rita smirked at that. “What about his looks?”

“It would be nice if he were handsome, but I’m fine if he’s not Witch Weekly material. There are more important things than a handsome face.”

Rita nodded as her quill furiously took down everything Hermione had said.

“Anything more you would like to add?” she queried as she looked sharply at Hermione.

“I just want him to like me, and hopefully we’ll be able to fall in love.”

Rita rose. “Thank you. I’ll leave you alone with your friends now. You probably won’t say anything newsworthy with them that hasn’t already been said.”

Hermione rose and showed Rita to the door. Closing it behind her, she hoped that Rita would report this fairly. Her mind moved to her new husband. She hoped they’d get along, and that the man wouldn’t be upset with whom he’d been matched to.

Turning, she returned to the ruckus in the sitting room where her friends were laughing and chatting together.

“So, Hermione,” Ginny said with an eyebrow wiggle. “What do you think your future husband is like?”

Hemione gave a nervous chuckle. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Well, what’s your idea of a good mate?” Lavender piped in. “What do you think he looks like?”

Hermione shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know what he’ll look like.”

“But surely you have a picture in your head?” cried Lavender. “Come on, Hermione! Don’t leave us hanging like this!”

Grinning at Lavender, she took a minute to think. “I have more of an idea of his personality, to be honest.”

Everyone stared at her.

“So??” Ginny demanded.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. “Come on, you know what I like. Someone intelligent who’s funny yet knows when to be serious. He can’t be in love with himself.” She rolled her eyes. “Been there, done that!” she exclaimed with a shake of her head.

“I hope you don’t mean me,” Ron said sourly.

“Thomas Carthrow…” she answered tartly.

“Ahh,” Ron replied.

Everyone nodded absently.

“What if…” Ginny continued, “What if when you see him, you don’t find him attractive at all?”

Hermione’s eyebrows knit together as she thought about that. “To be honest with you, I hadn’t really thought of that. I just assumed I’d be attracted to him, but you’re right, I may not be.”

“What will you do if you’re not?” Neville asked.

“That’s a hard question. I don’t know what I’d do if I wasn’t attracted to him at all.”

“But people become more attractive as you get to know them, Hermione,” Luna reassured her. “If you find you’re not attracted to him at all, just get to know him. I bet you’ll find lots to admire and be attracted to once you aren’t strangers anymore.”

Hermione smiled. “That’s true, Luna. It’s definitely going to be an exercise in getting to know one another.”

Some of her friends looked skeptical, but Luna kept on with her positivity. “I’m sure they used knotworms in their calculations. They’re the best creatures for determining compatibility,” she said dreamily.

Hermione held back a chuckle. “I’m sure they did something like that, Luna,” she agreed. “I had to take so many tests, they were bound to use some magical creatures at some point! And like you said, attraction can grow.”

She smiled at her friends, but she wondered just who this mystery man would be, and would she find him attractive right off or not? She would find out in a week.


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for our singles to be married to a stranger. Will they like their new spouse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it’s my favorite so far. I appreciate your feedback and reviews. I added some passages since this went through betaing, so any errors are solely upon me. My betas would have never let anything slip through. Speaking of which:
> 
> Many thanks to all three of them: aelfwynne, Dearlady2002, and Megala

Severus paced in the spacious room. The grey wooden walls should have been calming, but he found he was too wound up to be calmed by the muted color. They were out in the countryside at an old farm for the wedding, and this was one of the other buildings on the property. He’d been ushered here to ready himself for the upcoming ceremony.

“How are you feeling?” Skeeter asked enigmatically. She’d been standing there watching him pace for a few minutes already.

Severus huffed. He stopped pacing and looked at the reporter. “Must you ask such foolish questions?”

Rita rolled her eyes at Severus. “You know I need to ask these questions. You agreed to answer questions like these. I saw the contract you signed. It specifically stated you’d be asked how you feel in these charged situations.”

Severus only stared at her. Finally, he looked down and adjusted his dress robe, pulling the midnight-black suitcoat down so it smoothed over his chest.

“Severus, why must every encounter we have be fraught with tension?”

He looked up and narrowed his eyes at her. “It probably has to do with the fact that you are a harpy who usually prints lies.”

Rita bristled at his comment and opened her mouth to respond, but Severus continued before she was able to.

“But mostly it is because I am not accustomed to stating how I’m feeling willy-nilly any time of the day.”

“Just answer the question, Severus… please.”

He arched an eyebrow at her courtesy. “I’m… looking forward to this, but I’m also a bit nervous. I hope she’ll be all right with marrying me. I am eager to see who she is.”

“What if she’s not all right with marrying you?”

Severus scowled. “I would hope she can see past my negative qualities.”

“But what if she can’t?” Rita pressed.

“Then I guess we shall be finished before we truly begin,” he grumbled.

“Let’s turn the tables. What if you’re not all right with marrying her?”

“I highly doubt…”

“You never know, Severus.”

“Miss Skeeter, I want to be married. Unless you’ve paired me with a hag, I doubt I’ll be against marrying her. She is my future wife, and I will respect that.”

Rita gave him a quick nod. “Good. I’m glad you’re serious about this.”

“Of course I’m serious about this! Do you think I’d put myself through all of this if I weren’t? Just talking with you for these last few minutes has increased my blood pressure into the stratosphere.”

Skeeter shook her head. “Whatever you say.” She gazed up and down at him for a moment.

“You do look nice, Severus.”

Severus straightened and gave her a quick nod.

She turned to leave him but looked back briefly. “Good luck,” she told him as she walked away.

“Thank you,” he said as he watched her leave, then began pacing once again.

oooOOOooo

As Hermione fixed an emerald teardrop earring into her ear, she though about how the week had flown by. The dress shopping had been a blast, and the lunch afterward was an affair filled with loud laughter and good food. She now sat in her silk slip, making sure that her makeup was perfect. She sat as still as she could while Ginny wrangled her hair.

Finally, it was in an elegant updo with curls framing her face and small forget-me-not flowers surrounding the upswept bun. She stood and slipped into her gown, letting Ginny fasten up the buttons in the back. After a few well-placed charms, the dress was secured and flowed elegantly over her body.

“It looks even better today than when we picked it out,” Ginny mused.

“Mmm-hmm. It certainly does,” Hermione agreed.

The white dress had a V-neck and long sleeves. It fell in a lovely A-line with an overlay of lace flowers all over it. It was beautiful, and it made Hermione feel beautiful as well.

“He’ll fall in love with you the minute he sees you, Hermione… whoever he is!”

Ginny snickered and then burst out laughing. Hermione joined in enthusiastically, but her laughter petered out as she suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes. She fanned her face and fought so that her makeup wouldn’t be ruined. When she’d finally gotten a hold of herself, she looked at Ginny with fear in her eyes.

“Do you think he’ll like me?”

Ginny looked at her seriously, taking her hand. “Oh, Hermione, he’s your match. He’s probably a bookworm just like you! He’ll love you.”

Hermione grinned sheepishly, taking a deep breath. “Thanks, Gin. You’re a good friend.”

At that moment Skeeter waltzed into the room and walked directly up to Hermione.

“Nice dress,” she said flatly with a wave of her hand up and down. “We need to have an interview before you walk down the aisle.”

“Oh!” Hermione said. “Right now?”

“Of course. Do you want Mrs. Potter to stay?”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

Rita waved her wand and her notepad and quill floated beside her. She eyed Hermione shrewdly.

“Do you feel you’re ready for this?” her question came.

Hermione nodded. “Oh, yes. I’ve been ready for this all week!”

Rita gave a small smirk. “What are you hoping this next little while will hold for you?”

Hermione thought for a moment. “Well, I want him to be pleased when he sees me, and I want to be pleased as well. I hope we’ll get along right from the start.”

Rita nodded. “What’s going through your mind right now?”

“I’m so excited. I’m going to meet the man I’ll be with hopefully for the rest of my life. I can’t wait to finally see him!”

“Good luck, Hermione,” Rita said simply as she waved her wand and her pad and quill disappeared into her bag. She turned and made her way to the door. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob. Turning back toward Hermione, she added one more thing.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for,” she said quietly.

Hermione felt she was being sincere, and it surprised her somewhat. “Thank you, Rita,” she said before the witch disappeared from the room.

“That was unexpected,” Ginny remarked as she stared after the reporter.

“Yes, it was. I suppose miracles do happen,” Hermione replied and shrugged.

Ginny reached over to the table and picked up Hermione’s bouquet which was made of white roses framed with trails of green leaves of ivy. She extended it toward Hermione.

“Ready?” she asked.

Hermione, feeling determined, nodded.

“All right! Here we go to the rest of your life!” Ginny said enthusiastically as they both turned and left for the ceremony arm in arm.

oooOOOooo

Severus fidgeted in front of the flowered arch, waiting for his bride. The wedding was taking place in the large barn on the property - an elegant old building made of grey stone. The interior had dark, curved, wooden beams lining the ceiling, resembling the interior of a church. Severus stood at the front of the aisle, which was lined with lavender blooms. The same flowers were woven into the arch. So many flowers… he suppressed a sigh.

He eyed the seemingly empty chairs on both sides of the aisle. Striding up to the front earlier had elicited some gasps from the Disillusioned guests. Not really a surprise given his notoriety, but he wondered if those gasps were from people who knew him as more than just a face in the paper.

He brushed a piece of invisible lint off his black-silk dress robes. He scrutinized himself. He’d selected the deepest midnight robes available. The suitcoat’s lapel featured intricately embroidered vine patterns sewn into it. Along with his black vest and cravat, the ensemble made him feel rather well put-together. He hoped his new wife would approve of his attire… and of him.

He eyed Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was officiating the marriage. He waited anxiously for his cue to turn around. When that cue came, he’d see his bride for the first time. He felt his nerves ramp up as he waited. Time seemed to stretch before him as he watched Kingsley for the sign. He’d thought of this moment all week, but he couldn’t imagine what his reaction to his new wife would be.

A nod from Kingsley told him it was time. He straightened himself even more than he’d already been and turned slowly. The first thing he saw was a lovely white dress. As his eyes quickly rose, he saw his bride-to-be and…

_Bloody Hell, it’s Granger!_

He fought to have his mouth not drop open. He felt his mask of indifference slipping and had to fight like hell to keep a frown from darkening his expression. 

Hermione Granger. His wife-to-be was _Hermione Granger_. What cruel torture was this? His head snapped back to Kingsley, who eyed him sharply, seeming to say that no mistake had been made.

But he _knew_ her. She’d been a student, but not just any student. She’d been one of _them!_

He saw the minute that she recognized him—the look of pure shock in her eyes. She was good. After a quick glance at Ginevra Potter, the shock melted into a smile. He doubted it was genuine, but she had the right idea. They were playing for an audience, and he happened to be a fantastic actor as well. He really looked at her as she came down the aisle, noting that she looked quite beautiful. Breathtaking, even. He allowed a small smirk to flit across his face.

oooOOOooo

Hermione rounded the corner with Ginny and paused in the doorway of the barn. She was finally able to see her husband-to-be. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she recognized none other than Severus Snape. Her grip on Ginny’s arm grew tight. Ginny surreptitiously patted her hand and glanced at her.

“You can do this,” she murmured softly.

Hermione glanced back and saw the quick nod Ginny gave her. She quickly pasted a smile on her face as they proceeded up the aisle.

Severus Snape. Her husband was to be _Severus Snape_. He hated her. How could this ever work? She gathered her wits and tried to think logically in this very illogical scenario.

Studying Snape covertly, she noted his crisp, black dress robes. They were gorgeous, and he looked quite dashing in them. She studied his face. While he wasn’t incredibly gorgeous, he wasn’t nearly as ugly as she’d thought he was as a child. In fact, he wasn’t really ugly at all to her. Stern, but not ugly… he was striking actually...

She shook her head to clear it, as she was only steps away from greeting her future husband. Hermione steeled herself for what was to come, plastered an even wider smile on her face and stepped up onto the podium.

“Hi,” she said, a little flustered.

“Hello,” Severus drawled slowly as he considered the woman in front of him.

Hermione studied him as well. He didn’t look repulsed. That was probably a good thing. He didn’t really look excited or happy either. Hermione figured that was to be expected.

“Surprise!” she cried, trying to lighten the mood.

He chortled. “I think you are probably just as surprised as I,” he offered.

“I’ll give you that one.”

Kingsley cleared his throat, and the couple turned to him.

“Friends of the bride and groom may now Disillusion themselves,” he directed in his deep voice.

Suddenly, all their guests appeared out of thin air. The couple looked around at the other’s guests. Hermione smiled at Minerva. Severus eyed Potter, and conveying his grudging respect for his support of Hermione, gave him a quick nod. After a minute of taking in the crowd, the couple was brought back to the task at hand, turning back to Kingsley as he cleared his throat once more.

“Severus Snape, meet Hermione Granger. You both have gathered here to marry a stranger. Despite knowing each other, I put forth that perhaps you are nonetheless strangers to one another. I urge you to come to this union with that in mind. This is a chance for you both to begin a new life… together. I urge you to start from scratch with your relationship. Take this opportunity to truly get to know one another.”

He looked over at Severus. “Severus, Hermione’s friends would like you to know that she is intelligent and brave. She can get absorbed in a project and bury herself in it for days, so be sure to bring her out of her intellectual stupor on occasion.” He waited as the crowd chuckled lightly.

“She is loyal and is looking for someone to share her life with. She is caring but bossy. Some of her friends will tell you that she’s scary when she’s crossed, or even when her opinion is challenged. Above all, her friends say that once you have garnered Hermione’s friendship and love, you never lose it.”

Kingsley turned to the bride. “Hermione, Severus’ friends would like you to know that you will never find a more loyal person than Severus Snape.” Her eyes drew to Severus’ as Kingsley continued to read.

“Severus is very reserved, but underneath stirs great passion. Once he decides to get close to you, he will protect you with his life. He is crusty on the exterior, but once he warms up to you, he can be…” Kingsley looked up at Hermione. “Nice…”

She chuckled and blushed as she looked at Severus. Severus rolled his eyes and huffed.

“His friends want you to know that if you give him a chance, he may surprise you.”

Hermione gave a half-smile to her soon-to-be-husband. He arched a brow at her.

Kingsley looked at the bride. “Hermione, do you have your vows?”

Hermione nodded and reached into her pocket, extracting a piece of paper. Unfolding it with a slight nervous tremor, she took a deep breath and looked back up at Severus. She cleared her throat and looked down at her writing.

“Today, I stand before you, a man who is a stranger, and I pledge myself to you. I want you to know that I am a dedicated woman who wants to find a partner who will share everything in life with me. I give you my word that I will give my all to this relationship. I will be your champion and your support for as long as we are together. I look forward to becoming your wife and to learning to care about you as a husband. I hope that our life together will be happy and filled with love.”

She looked up at Severus and noted he was staring at her intently. Wondering what was behind his gaze, she couldn’t decide if that intensity was a good thing or not.

oooOOOooo

Severus listened to her vows and found them… touching. He hoped that she’d been serious when writing them, and that now that she knew who her stranger was, she’d continue to take them seriously. His lip curled up in a half-smile before reaching into his vest to retrieve his own vows and unfolding them.

“To my future wife,” he intoned. “I am unsure who you are, but I highly doubt that when we meet, the same will be able to be said by you. I know that many things have been publicized about me. I vow to you that I will show you who I really am, and I hope that when you come to know me, you will be happy to be married to me. I promise you that I will always honor you. I will protect you and cherish you as my wife. I hope that we will be able to grow in our knowledge of each other, and that we will eventually grow to love one another deeply.”

He looked up and thought he saw her eyes fill with tears. She blinked a couple of times and the image faded, making him wonder if he’d imagined it. His head was in a fog for the rest of the ceremony—he barely said ‘I do’ at the proper time. And then, he was kissing her.

It wasn’t a long kiss, but it wasn’t short by any means either. His warm lips pressed to hers, and she kissed him back. As he pulled back, she grinned broadly at him, filling him with a sense of wonder. Then she was taking his hand and they were retreating down the aisle. He vaguely registered that their guests were flinging a white rain of small objects into the air as they passed. As he tore his gaze away from his wife ( _wife!)_ he realized they were white rose petals. Well, it was better than rotten tomatoes. He could just imagine Potter Transfiguring his rose petals into rotten vegetation and lobbing them at him without mercy.

They finished their walk down the aisle and were ushered to an isolated side-room at the back of the barn. A couple of wooden benches were positioned in the room, and there was a window overlooking a wheat field. Rita Skeeter invited herself in as Severus settled Hermione onto the bench and sat next to her.

“Merlin,” he said as he scowled at Rita. “Can’t you give us a minute?”

Rita gave a tight sigh as she sat on the bench across from them. “I am supposed to be here to report on your conversation,” she said as her eyebrows drew down.

“Fine,” Severus said curtly.

Rita stared at them for a minute. “Would it help if I Disillusion myself?”

Hermione gave her a surprised look. “That’s… that’s very accommodating of you, Rita. I know that would help me. What do you think… Severus?”

He flinched when she said his name but nodded. Rita swirled her wand around her head and effectively disappeared. Severus rolled his eyes but felt relieved that he could no longer see the witch. He turned to Hermione.

“Well,” he started awkwardly, “It seems we are married.”

Hermione laughed. “Yes, yes it does.”

Doubt seemed to overcome him as he stared at his wife. “It must be a mistake. We need to talk to Pastor Cal right away and get this absurd thing sorted.”

Hermione eyed him. “Severus, we both took multiple tests to help them match us. You really think this could be a mistake?”

“Well,” he countered, with a flourish of his hand between the two of them. “What else could it be? Have there ever been two people as poorly suited as we are?” He glared at her for a minute in a flustered manner, then rose from the bench.

“Excuse me. I need some air.”

He disappeared out of the room, leaving Hermione staring after him, with a look of sadness and confusion etched on her face. Rita reappeared with a wave of her wand, and with an exasperated look at Hermione, left to go talk to him. She emerged from the barn to find Severus standing outside, staring off into the distance, his arms folded in front of him.

“You can’t just walk out on this marriage,” she said sharply as she came up behind him.

“Watch me,” he ground out.

“Severus, you knew what you were getting into.”

“How can I love that woman? She is… she’s… impossible!”

“Oh, look, it’s the cauldron calling the kettle black,” Rita drawled sarcastically as she examined her fingernails.

Severus turned and glowered at her. He began to breathe heavily as he thought about his wife sitting within the barn.

“Why would she want to be saddled with me?” he asked bitterly, his true concern revealed in a rush of words.

Rita huffed in exasperation. “Because you’re her match, you daft excuse for an educator. Use your brain! She is right. You’ve both taken test after test to find out your likes and dislikes, and to find a mate that would complement those things.”

Rita pointed back towards the barn and Hermione. “She’s it!”

“Impossible!” he replied caustically.

Skeeter stepped boldly into his personal space and glared up at him. “The only thing that is impossible right now is your attitude. You said before the ceremony that you wanted this to work out, and you’d respect the woman you married. Your only caveat was that she wasn’t a hag, and Hermione Granger may act like one, but she’s no hag. You never stated that if it was a student you hated you would not go along with the marriage. Find out about her. She’s may not be as annoying as you think she is. For Merlin’s sake, Snape, swallow your pride, go back in there, and talk to your _wife_!”

Severus glared at her. He tried to cow her into submission with his look, but alas, he wasn’t all-powerful.

“You only care about this because you don’t want to lose a story,” he grunted.

“Yes, of course. If you decide not to go through with this marriage, my job covering this experiment will be over.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Severus growled.

“Look, I obviously have an invested interest in your success, but so do you. And your interest is so much more personal than mine. Are you just going to give up? You told me you wanted to find a partner… to find happiness. Well, if you walk away now,” Rita said haughtily, “you lose any chance of finding that happiness. How do you know that she isn’t your perfect match, Snape? You hardly know her at all. You’ve both been through a myriad of testing. Surely they got _something_ right.”

Severus silently mulled over what Skeeter had said. He hated to admit it, but perhaps she was correct. He would never know if a relationship with Granger could work if he stormed out of this marriage in a rage.

Grumbling under his breath, he turned and stalked back inside. Hermione looked at him warily when he returned with Skeeter following closely behind him. The reporter Disillusioned herself again after taking her seat.

“I apologize for my outburst,” Severus conceded stiffly. “As I said before I left, I needed some air.”

Hermione sighed. “I actually needed some time alone as well. Thank you for giving me that time, despite the way you went about it.”

“I should not have stormed out. I am sorry,” he apologized.

She waved her hand at him then. “You apologized already. It’s fine. This has been an interesting day, hasn’t it?”

“Yes. Yes, it has.”

He bowed his head slightly, hiding behind his hair, and looked at Hermione. He thought about the things she’d said in her pre-written vows. Could she possibly have meant them? Would this woman be a good match for him? He admitted to himself that when he had first seen her, he wondered if this was all some sick joke. How could she ever see anything positive in him? Yet, she was still here. Perhaps he’d misjudged her.

Hermione spoke then. “I know this must be odd for you, Severus. I mean… you’ve hated me from my first day in your classroom.”

“Maybe hate is too strong a word,” he explained. “But... I’ve never liked you.”

“Nor I, you,” she retorted.

“To be honest, I’m surprised you continued up the aisle when you saw it was me.”

She set her chin defiantly. “I am no coward. I believe in this experiment, and I will see it through.”

Severus mulled over his own reasons for marrying. He too believed in the experiment and the chance to find someone who was well-suited to him. Could that person possibly be Hermione Granger? His face became serious and trepidation filled him as he readied himself for her rejection.

“Are you okay with this?” he asked quietly.

Hermione studied him for a while before responding. The longer she took, the more Severus was tempted to just bolt and Apparate away, never to be seen again.

“I am,” she said finally. “I think what Kingsley said was true. We have known each other for years but are still strangers to one another.” Her gaze moved out the window as she avoided Severus’ gaze.

“But am I a stranger you want to get to know?” he asked hesitantly.

Her head snapped back to him, and she looked at him with determination. “Absolutely! The experts paired us. They see things that make a good match in both of us. If they can see it, I want to see it, too.”

She gave him a tentative look then. “What about you? Will you be okay with this?”

It was his turn to stare. “I must say, my memories of you are not… pleasant, and vice versa. But as you said, the experts see us as a match.” He shook his head in disbelief before eyeing Hermione with determination. “I want to know what they saw that made them decide that. I want to get to know you. We are married, and despite my running off earlier, I want to see this through until the end.”

Hermione smiled then, and Severus’ heart seemed lighter. She reached out and took his hand.

“So, you are still Headmaster at Hogwarts?”

He nodded. “And you work at the Ministry, right? What do you do there?”

“I’m an Arithmancer in the Department of Mysteries. I’m an Unspeakable.”

Severus arched a brow at her. “I’d ask you for more details, but I know that you cannot give them to me, right?”

Hermione chuckled. “That’s true, for the most part. I can sometimes say things that aren’t specific, but I usually don’t. That way I never end up tongue-tied by the vow I took when I started working there.”

“Fascinating,” Severus murmured. “So, how long have you been an Unspeakable? What have you been doing for the last seven years since the war ended?”

“Well, I worked in the Department of Magical Creatures for a bit. After about a year and a half, I was approached by the Head of the Department of Mysteries. He offered me a job that was ever-changing and would never be dull. I mean, how can you pass something like that up?”

Severus nodded. He too was drawn to intrigue and secrets. Hermione continued, interrupting his thoughts.

“After the war, I would have figured you’d have gotten as far away from Hogwarts as possible. Why did you stay on as Headmaster?”

He looked out over the wheat field, contemplating for a bit. “At first, it was because I wanted to show the world that I wasn’t the monster everyone thought I was. I wanted to show everyone that I could run the school and it could thrive.”

“Well, you’ve certainly succeeded in that. I’ve heard wonderful things about Hogwarts since you’ve been in charge.”

He gave Hermione a small smile. “I gave it two years, then I was going to resign and flip off the entire Wizarding World and disappear. But by the time two years had passed, I was fully invested in the school and its workings.”

He looked at her as he thought of how to phrase what he wanted to convey.

“I know I was a horrid teacher. I don’t think I’d be much better at it now, to tell you the truth. But having the students at a distance… I find I enjoy the day-to-day workings of the school. I like the paperwork, for Merlin’s sake. I enjoy being in my office, running the school.”

“That’s marvelous, Severus. I’m glad you find fulfillment in it,” she replied.

“I do and…”

There was a muttered Finite Incantatem, and Rita reappeared on the opposite bench. “It’s time to make an appearance at the reception.”

They both nodded and stood. Severus held out his arm and Hermione grasped it. She smiled shyly at him, and Severus felt that maybe—just maybe—this could work out okay. With a courteous bow of his head, he led her back into the main reception to meet their guests.


	5. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on Married at First Sight: Our couple enjoys their reception, but will everyone be supportive of the happy couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my awesome betas: aelfwynne, Dearlady2002, and Megala, and thanks for all of your support for this story!

Severus held onto Hermione’s arm as they entered the hall. There was polite applause as they made their way to the front. A photographer awaited them and started snapping photos. They took pictures with Ginny, Lucius, and Minerva, and with the whole wedding party. Then it was time for their pictures together. The photographer demanded they be close to each other and look at one another as if they were in love. Severus wondered if Hermione would ever really look at him the way she was looking at him right at that moment.

“Okay, now the two of you kiss,” the photographer directed.

Severus looked grumpy for a minute, then his features smoothed as he saw the innocent look on Hermione’s face. He leaned in and his lips touched hers. It was surprisingly pleasant. Their second kiss held the promise of more in the future. He certainly wouldn’t refuse that.

After an annoyingly long time taking picture after picture with the photographer, Severus and Hermione were finally seated as the guests of honor. They were placed in the center of a rectangular table. Minerva was seated on Severus’ left, and Ginny and Harry were on Hermione’s right. The entire wedding party was seated at several other tables which had been set up in a large circle. Severus and Hermione chatted with each other as they ate their meal and also spoke with those around them.

Once their meals were cleared, they were told to mingle with their guests. Severus was immediately flagged down by Lucius. He made his way over to him and took Narcissa’s hand in greeting as he sat next to his friend. He nodded to Draco and Astoria, who were seated farther along the table.

“Well, old man, you’ve finally done it. She’s a young thing, isn’t she? Too bad about her upbringing,” Lucius quipped snidely.

Severus glared at Lucius. “She is my wife now. You know I have never liked when you talked about a person’s upbring before; I won’t hear it about Hermione.”

“But she’s a…”

Severus’ finger pointed at Lucious. “Not another word,” he ordered.

Lucius gave him a curious look, then suddenly understanding came over his face. Leaning in closer to his friend, he asked incredulously, “Do you like her? You think this will work out?” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “You are impossible. If you must know, I hope that it will.”

“If I recall correctly, you never had a nice word to say about her when she was your student.”

Draco snorted but said nothing. Severus arched a brow at Lucius.

“You are right, of course, but that was a long time ago. We both have agreed to try this out. We will approach this by putting aside our preconceptions and instead get to know the other for who they truly are.” 

Lucius paused, measuring up his friend’s outlook. “That sounds like a wise approach,” he replied magnanimously. “I hope she is worth it, Severus. After all…” he paused. “I’ll refrain from commenting,” he said as an aside. “I hope you find happiness with her.”

He looked at Severus with a glint in his eye. He slapped Severus on the back and grinned broadly. “I’m glad for you, my friend.”

Severus nodded and excused himself. He had been dreading the upcoming encounter with the next guest all night, but he figured it was about time he took on Potter. He sat down next to the man and gave him a curt nod.

“Potter.”

“Snape.”

They sat there staring at each other for a few moments.

“Well, stimulating conversation as always,” Severus said as he made to get up.

“Wait!” Potter exclaimed as he grasped Severus’ arm. “Sit for another minute… please?”

Severus slumped back down in the chair and glared at the younger man.

“When Hermione told us she was doing this, I thought she was mad, but I’ll always support her in whatever she chooses to do. When I saw you enter earlier, I thought… well, I thought they’d made a mistake. But sitting here and mulling it over; who am I to pass judgement? If your motives are true…”

At that point, he glared at Severus and tried to discern the truth from his expression. Fat chance he’d ever be able to do that!

“If your motives are true,” Harry continued, “then knowing a tiny bit of your interests, I think you could be good for Hermione.”

Severus arched an eyebrow at him. “Potter, I think I just saw a pig fly over there.” He pointed with a nod of his head.

Harry actually turned and looked, then turned back and snickered. “Good one, Snape. But anyway… what Kingsley said is true of all of us. We only knew you on the surface, and you showed us what you wanted us to see. I hope this works out for both of you.”

He extended his hand to Severus. Severus looked down at it for a moment and sighed before grasping it.

“I knew this experiment was going to change my life,” he said drolly. “But I never imagined that you would become a part of it. Merlin, someone Avada me now.”

Harry burst out laughing and Severus smirked.

oooOOOooo

Hermione made her way over to Minerva. The older woman stood and threw her arms around her.

“Oh, congratulations, Hermione! We were all surprised to see it was you.”

Hermione hugged her back. “Yes, I was surprised myself when I saw Severus.”

Minerva moved back a bit and motioned for Hermione to sit down next to her. After the women were settled, Minerva placed her hand over Hermione’s.

“My dear, in retrospect, this makes so much sense.”

“It does?” Hermione said with a laugh.

“Oh, yes. Who else could keep up with Severus? And vice-versa. I know this seems rather odd at first glance, but there’s logic in it.”

Hermione looked down at the table and at her hand clasped in Minerva’s. “I suppose you’re right. There’s just so much bad blood between us, you know?”

Minerva nodded. “Of course. Now, don’t you let him shut down on you. He likes to do that when he doesn’t want to talk.”

“I can imagine that.”

Minerva squeezed her hand. “Be kind to him, Hermione. I think he’s been love-starved ever since he was a boy.” She pointed at Hermione with her other hand. “Now don’t you let on that I told you that, all right?”

Hermione chuckled darkly. “I won’t say anything to him.”

They chatted together for a few more minutes before Hermione excused herself to meet other guests. She passed by the Malfoy’s table and nodded a polite hello to them as she made her way past. She was surprised when her arm was grasped. She turned to see Draco Malfoy holding on to her elbow.

“Oh, Draco!” she cried with surprise.

“I wanted to congratulate you,” he said with a slight sneer.

Hermione gave him an odd look. “Thank… you…?” she replied skeptically.

“Do you have a minute to talk… privately?” Draco asked her.

“Yes, but where would we…”

She was abruptly dragged behind him as he pulled her out of the main reception area and into the entryway of the barn. He turned to her and looked her up and down.

“Granger…” He sighed. “I apologize for being so short in dragging you out here. I just wanted to talk with you before you set off with my uncle.”

Hermione softened at his apology.

“Look, most people don’t know much about him. He’s… someone I care about.” Draco’s lips thinned. “I swear Granger, if you hurt him, you’ll have to answer to me!”

Hermione eyed him for a moment before nodding at him. “Believe it or not, Malfoy, I respect your caring enough for him to warn me. It’s kind of sweet.”

Draco’s eyes grew wide at her declaration. He eyed her curiously.

“You’re different than I remember,” he explained.

Hermione chuckled. “I would hope so. We were both incredibly young when we knew each other, and honestly, punching you in the nose isn’t really appropriate for this get-together.”

Draco smirked and let out a laugh. “That’s for sure…. Granger… he’s not what you think… in a good way. He may surprise you.”

“I hope he does, Draco.”

She turned then and went back into the reception hall to greet more guests. Her head was in a fog. Not initially realizing how close Draco and Severus were, she was surprised at Draco’s strong defense of his uncle. She remembered all too well his disdain for him during their sixth-year. Of course, as she’d said to him, that was a long time ago. She made her way towards Aurora Sinistra to say hello, realizing that all of them had changed a lot in seven years. Surely Severus Snape had as well.

oooOOOooo

Severus made his way to the teachers’ table. Coming to a stop in front of his guests, he bowed his head slightly to them.

“Thank you all for coming,” he politely told them.

“Oh, Severus,” Madam Hooch cried. “That was the best entertainment I’ve seen in years! The look on your face!”

She leaned forward and lowered her voice conspiratorially. “So, are you going to give this a shot?”

Severus harrumphed. “Yes, of course,” he answered.

“You make sure you’re good to Miss Granger!” Poppy exclaimed.

Severus rolled his eyes. “I intend to be good to _Mrs. Snape_ ,” he replied in exasperation.

“Severus,” Filius piped up. “We know you. Even when you want to be nice, you sometimes… aren’t,” he countered as his voice lowered and he looked to the floor.

“Yes, well… I will be careful not to fall into old habits,” Severus acquiesced.

“You’d better!” Poppy warned. “She’s a sweet girl, and it would be terrible if you hurt her.”

“Poppy, she is my wife now. I will treat her with the respect that garners. I hope that we both can find some things in common.”

Rolanda turned to Poppy. “Give it a rest, would you? They’re both adults, and Severus just wants to be happy. He said that when he invited us to this odd wedding. Let him be.”

Severus looked at her in shock. He hadn’t expected the woman to come to his defense.

There were grumbles of ‘sorry, Severus,’ from the lot. His gaze traveled to each of them, one by one.

“I hope you enjoy the rest of the reception,” he told them before turning and stalking off.

“That went well,” Flitwick mumbled.

“You expected something else?” Poppy asked.

“Of course not,” Flitwick replied with a smirk. Everyone at the table chuckled.

oooOOOooo

Hermione sat down with her friends. Ginny hugged her tightly before pulling away and giving her a quizzical look.

“Well?” she asked curiously.

“We’re going to give it a shot,” Hermione explained.

“Merlin, have you gone mad?” Ron exclaimed. “It’s _Snape_! You can’t be married to him. He’s a right git.”

“Ron… please,” Hermione begged. “He’s my husband now. Don’t badmouth him.”

Ron huffed. “Come on, Hermione. You can just tell them they made a mistake and walk away. Wouldn’t that be the best thing to do?”

Hermione looked at each of her friends. “We both decided to try and make this work.”

“Wait, he said he wanted to be married to you?” Neville interjected.

She nodded. “He was against it at first, but we talked, and we both want to find happiness.” She shrugged. “We’re both hoping we can find that with each other.”

Ron shook his head. “Do you know how mad that sounds?”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at him. “Ron! That’s enough. We’re married and not giving up. I don’t need your negativity.”

“Actually, they are a good match in many ways,” Luna noted.

“He _is_ studious and intelligent like Hermione,” Harry agreed.

Ron turned and looked at his best friend. “You’re all for this arrangement?” he cried.

Harry shrugged. “Well, I don’t know, honestly. We don’t really know him at all.”

“Sure we do! He’s a git. He hates everyone and everything. He’s nasty. What more do we need to know?”

“He was a spy, Ron!” Hermione chided.

“He did hide a lot during the war, sweetie,” Lavender agreed as she squeezed his arm.

“But Lav…” Ron argued with a wave of his hand in the direction of the groom. “Look at him! He’s old, ugly, and pathetic.”

Hermione stood then and glowered at her friend. “He’s none of those things, Ron!” she scolded. “I’m done talking about this with you. He’s my husband, and I’m going to work to make this relationship real. If you don’t like it, that’s just too bad!”

Turning, she stormed away. She was so enraged she noticed nothing around her. Before she knew it, she was in the entryway again, breathing heavily in annoyance.

“Is everything all right, Hermione?” she heard from behind her.

She turned to find Severus there, looking concerned. Sighing, she calmed herself before speaking.

“It’s nothing. Ron was just being… Ron.”

Severus stepped closer. “I take it he doesn’t think I’m the right person for you?”

Hermione nodded, looking sheepish.

“Did he convince you he was right?”

Her eyes widened. “Of course not! Severus, I’ve been fighting with Ron about things since we first laid eyes on each other. He’s not happy unless he’s made me so mad that I shriek at him. We honestly don’t see eye to eye on many things.”

“Weren’t you in a serious relationship with him a while back?” Severus asked in confusion.

Hermione nodded. “Yes, I was, but then I woke up and realized we wouldn’t ever agree on anything and that we just weren’t right for one another. To be honest with you, Lavender is perfect for him.”

“I’m sorry if I’m making things difficult with your friends,” Severus muttered.

“You’re not. Most of them are being supportive. And to be honest, Ron is entitled to his opinion; he just doesn’t have to be so caustic about his expression of that opinion.”

Severus nodded. “Perhaps spending time with the other guests will help you to not be so upset?” he offered.

She smiled up at him. “Probably. Maybe we can visit everyone together this round.”

“Present a united front?” he asked sagely.

“Absolutely!” she assured.

He extended his arm to her. Taking it, she smiled at him once more as he led her back into the reception. 

oooOOOooo

Rita sat in the side-room of the barn with Hermione, her quill at the ready.

“So, what went through your mind when you saw him?” she asked.

“I was pretty shocked.”

“Were you upset?”

Hermione thought about it. “No. Not upset. Just… very confused.” Hermione chuckled. “I mean, he was literally the last person I would have thought to see standing there.”

“What did you think of his vows?” Skeeter asked.

“They were very him, I think. They struck a chord in me. The thought of getting to know a Severus Snape most wouldn’t recognize is very enticing.”

“But he is who he is. He’s notorious for being dour and… well, horrid.”

“That’s true, but that’s the thing, though. He implied that there’s more to him than what we all assume. I want to see _that_ man.”

“And if you do see a different Snape?”

“It would be very personal, I think. It would mean he let himself be real with me. That would be exciting, wouldn’t it?” Hermione gushed.

Rita regarded her as her Quick-Quotes Quill scribbled incessantly.

“Why does that excite you?”

“I want someone to share my life with. If he’s willing to open himself up to me, that means that we’ll really be sharing our lives together.” Hermione thought for a moment. “I’ve always respected him as a teacher. He’s brilliant. I look forward to getting to know the real him. I’d imagine it’s far different from the person I knew as a student at Hogwarts and the persona he shows to the public.”

“So, do you think this can work out?”

Hermione smiled ruefully. “I hope so. I’m willing to give it a try, and he said he is too. I’m looking forward to the next eight weeks.”

Severus’ turn came soon after.

“What went through my mind?” he asked caustically. “Truthfully? All I could think of was I was marrying an Insufferable Know-It-All.”

“When you saw her, did you want to just walk away?”

“Not at that time. I was too shocked to do anything, really. Everything seemed to slow down and the whole ceremony passed in a fog.”

“But you did consider not continuing with the marriage…” Rita pressed.

“I did.” Severus looked down and scowled. “It was not my best moment.”

“Why did you want to give up within minutes of being married?”

“Skeeter...” His glower said everything he hadn’t said.

“For the record, Severus.”

He sighed. “Hermione Granger is a vibrant, beautiful woman. Our past has been filled with bad memories. She can have any man she wants, and I felt that given our past, and who I am, she would never want to be associated with me in such a way.”

“Aren’t you giving yourself too little credit?”

His eyebrows drew together as he thought about her question. “I was just being realistic.”

“Well, she wants to continue, so maybe you were overreacting slightly.”

“Whatever you say, Skeeter. Are we done?”

Rita smirked. “Just a couple more questions. What did you think of her vows?”

“They seemed to be heartfelt. I hope that she was serious about what she said. I would like to have a companion like that.”

“You’ve never been a fan of hers. Why would you think she’d be any different now?” Skeeter coaxed.

“While we were facing each other and speaking after the ceremony, I considered that I’ve taken the time to work on myself to not be so unbearable. I thought she’d probably done the same.”

Rita looked at him sharply. “Do you think you can make this work with her?”

Severus was silent for a while before finally murmuring, “I hope so. She’s a beautiful witch; she’s very intelligent and knows what she wants. I admire all of those qualities in a woman.”

oooOOOooo

The reception now over, Severus and Hermione Apparated to their London hotel, closely followed by Skeeter. They’d tried to persuade her to give them a few minutes alone, but she insisted that it was her job to follow them around.

Severus had been given their keycard to the room before the ceremony, so they made their way into the Savoy. The foyer was stately yet modern; Severus appreciated that. He took Hermione’s hand as they made their way through the foyer and directly to the lifts. They ascended to their top floor penthouse suite. Severus opened the door and gazed down at Hermione. He smirked and before she could move, he scooped her up and carried her over the threshold. The witch screamed, and then she laughed, causing Severus to chuckle as he gently put her down.

Skeeter sneaked in and made her way to a chair.

“I’ll just be invisible over here, okay?”

Severus glowered at her, but Hermione nodded. “That’s fine.”

Severus grunted.

“Oh, just ignore her, Severus. We knew this was going to happen when we signed up for this.”

He nodded finally and turned his back on Skeeter. He missed the woman’s Disillusioned smirk.

When they’d taken photos, they’d been directed to be close to one another, touching each other in various unfamiliar ways, so when her arms went around his neck, he wasn’t as surprised as he would have been otherwise. She hugged him tightly.

“Today was really lovely,” she murmured against his chest.

Pulling back, she looked up at him. “Did you think so?”

“I did. Despite my shock at the beginning, it was quite… pleasant,” he replied with a nod.

Hermione looked at him shyly. “May I kiss you?” she asked tentatively.

Severus arched a brow at her. “You are my wife. That gives you permission to kiss me whenever you’d like.”

She leaned up and into him, touching his lips with hers. It was the first time they’d kissed since the ceremony and photo session. Severus pulled her closer and enjoyed her warm, supple lips on his. The kiss wasn’t long, but it was heartfelt, and that made Severus feel content. As they both pulled back, he gave her a shy smile.

“And because you are my wife, I can kiss _you_ whenever I’d like as well,” he murmured before kissing her again.

Hermione laughed against his lips, and he pulled back, scowling at her.

“Oh, don’t pout. I was just enjoying your Slytherin cunning in explaining why it was okay for you to kiss me again,” she declared.

He kissed her once more before separating himself from her. He enjoyed kissing her, and he hoped they would be doing quite a bit of that in their future.

He led her into the bedroom and they both stopped short and eyed the king-sized bed adorned with pillows and a heart fashioned out of rose petals. There was a chilled bucket of champagne awaiting them in the center of the heart.

“I think I need a drink,” Hermione said, sounding nervous.

“Yes, me too.”

He grabbed the champagne, and they were soon downing a glass each. The alcohol helped to ease both of their nerves, so Severus refilled their glasses.

“To our marriage,” he toasted. “May we find something special with each other.”

“Here, here,” Hermione said as she clinked her glass against his.

They both took a sip this time. Hermione looked at the bed and sighed.

“I knew we’d be sharing a bed, but seeing it looming there is daunting,” she confessed.

Severus glanced at it, too, saying quietly. “And here I thought it was just me. Hermione… I know we’re married, but we’re strangers. I’m not really ready for anything.”

She nodded. “No, I totally agree. Although, it might be nice to snuggle?”

“Snuggle? Do I _look_ like a snuggler?” he retorted, incredulous at the idea.

“Have you ever snuggled before?” Hermione asked as she arched a brow at him.

He glared at her before shaking his head. She leaned up into his face and gave him a saucy look.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it!”

She then spun around, showing her back to him. “Help me out with these buttons, would you, please?”

Buttons… and lots of them.

“There are quite a number of buttons, Miss Granger.”

“It’s Mrs. Snape, and yes, there are.”

Severus held his breath as he reached out and undid the first of many buttons. As he did, he felt the heat radiating from her exposed back and felt himself blush. Thankfully, her back was to him. One by one, each button was undone. He counted them in his head, trying to keep his arousal under control.

_Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two._

She was truly lovely, but he wanted to be a gentleman tonight. After all, they hardly knew each other.

_Thirty-three, thirty-four._

“There you go,” he said, his voice gravelly.

She turned slowly, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Severus. I’ll take the bathroom to change, if that’s okay?”

He dipped his head in agreement, and she disappeared behind the door in a swirl of white. He heaved a heavy sigh as he dug into his bag for his pajamas. Removing his finery, he pulled on the black satin pajamas despite knowing that Skeeter was most likely watching. Let her be embarrassed, he didn’t care. He picked a side of the bed and settled in. When Hermione came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a green satin tank top and shorts. His Slytherin tendencies admired her choice of color, among other things.

“Did you choose that for me?” he purred.

She smirked at him. “I didn’t know it was you, did I?”

She slid into the bed next to him and ran her hand along his pajama top.

“Black satin. I would expect no less from you.”

He was the one to smirk then. “Are you okay that I chose this side of the bed?”

“Yes, that’s fine. Thank you for asking.”

Severus excused himself to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. It didn’t take him long to return and settle back in the bed. He turned, and they faced one another amongst the pillows.

“What are you hoping for in a wife, Severus?” Hermione asked hesitantly.

Severus looked at her as he gathered his thoughts. “I want a companion. Someone to share my life with. Someone with whom I can sit and read or stay up into the wee hours of the night discussing magical theories. Someone who would be happy to accompany me foraging for Potions ingredients.” Here his expression turned chagrined. “A woman who isn’t embarrassed to be seen with me in public. Someone I can… trust.”

Hermione mulled this over. “I don’t want to assume anything about you, Severus, but given your past… well, I’d think it would be hard for you to fully trust someone.”

“You are right,” he nodded thoughtfully. “What about you? What are you hoping for in a husband?”

“Companionship, much like you. Someone who’ll sit by the fire with me as we read. Someone who’ll listen to me natter on about Arithmancy and how cool it is and not yawn once.”

He chuckled. “Your standards are set quite low.”

“Well, ultimately, he would be very interested, and we would spend hours debating theory,” she added cheekily.

His eyes lit up. “Would you be amenable to debating Potions theory if I were to reciprocate with your Arithmancy?”

“Of course! It would be fascinating getting your point of view on Potions. I sometimes need to brew for my job. You could... help me out with that,” she finished cautiously.

They were quiet for a while, just looking at one another. Each was deep in their own thoughts.

“Are you ready to go to sleep?” Severus asked.

Hermione nodded at him.

Without looking around he bellowed, “Skeeter, get out, and don’t come back until morning.”

They heard a harrumph and heels clicking across the floor.

“Goodnight, Severus, Hermione. Congratulations,” Rita said as she became visible just outside the bedroom door. She turned and slipped out of the hotel room.

Hermione looked incredulously at Severus. “I think she may actually have meant it!” she said in astonishment.

“You may be right. Curious.”

Hermione scuttled closer to him. “Remember how I mentioned snuggling?”

“Mmm… ”

“Do you want to try it out?”

Severus sighed as if he were the most put-upon husband that ever lived. “If you insist,” he grumbled.

He lifted his arm and Hermione slipped closer to him. His arm wrapped around her, and he squeezed her before relaxing.

Hermione giggled. “You’re a giant tease, Severus Snape.”

“You figured me out.”

They stayed in each other’s embrace until sleep overtook them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time… On to the honeymoon. Will our couple get along?


	6. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple sets off on their honeymoon. Will they enjoy their time together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my betas, and to all of you who are reading this. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Waking up the next morning, Hermione found a warm presence spooned at her back and an arm flung around her waist. A wave of early morning awkwardness washed over her, but when she made to move away from Severus his grasp around her tightened. His lips moved near her ear.

“Good morning,” he rumbled at her.

She turned so she could see his face and kissed him lightly.

“Good morning. It seems like you took to snuggling, Mr. Snape.”

“Evidently something I didn’t know I’d been missing all my life, Mrs. Snape.”

She grinned. “I told you you’d like it.”

“Hmph.”

There was a knock on the door, and Severus groaned.

“Ugh,” Hermione huffed. “Skeeter is here bright and early.”

Severus dragged himself out of bed as Hermione watched him leave the room. She admired his backside. The man was really well put together. His slim build was very attractive, and his silk pajamas just accentuated that fact.

Soon she heard Skeeter’s voice saying good morning. The reporter meandered into the bedroom, giving Hermione a small smile in greeting.

“I’ve arranged for breakfast to be brought up for you in fifteen minutes,” she said.

Stretching out her hand, she gave Hermione a letter.

“What’s this?”

“Open it,” Rita directed.

Severus sat back on the bed and watched Hermione rip into the envelope. She read the missive aloud.

_“Congratulations Severus and Hermione. We hope you enjoyed your first night together. Get your bags packed; your Portkey leaves in three hours. You’ll be spending your Honeymoon in Rome. For the next week, you’ll be able to see the history and enjoy the sights of this beautiful city. Roman weather in March is lovely, with temperatures in the_ _low twenties_ _. Enjoy!”_

She looked at Severus, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “Oh, Severus, this is amazing!”

Severus smiled genuinely. “Yes, I’ve always wanted to travel there but was never able to get away.”

Hermione threw her arms around him. He stiffened, but she just held him tighter. 

“This is going to be so much fun!” she gushed.

oooOOOooo

Three hours later, the two of them—along with Skeeter—touched the broken vase Portkey and found themselves in the Wizarding district of Rome. Rita rushed them to their hotel, the Rome Cavalieri, where they were directed to their room.

When Severus opened the door and Hermione stepped in, her mouth dropped open.

“Severus, it’s like a palace!”

Severus looked around, noting the golden hues, ornate golden headboard over the bed, and the old world charm of the furnishings. Hermione was right, it was regal, and he was impressed.

They were followed in by Rita who couldn’t help gushing, “Wow, this place is exquisite! Our audience will love reading about it.”

“Feel free to Disillusion yourself at any time,” Severus said sharply. “And please remember to not exaggerate in your article.”

“No need to worry—wand oath. I couldn’t exaggerate—as you put it—even if I wanted to.” She looked troubled. “To be honest, you’ve given me plenty to write about without bending the truth.”

Severus arched his eyebrow while Hermione walked over to her.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

“Well, yes.”

“I know you’re not doing it for us, but thank you,” Hermione offered.

Severus was surprised that she’d said anything. He knew that there was bad blood between Hermione and Skeeter.

Skeeter sniffed haughtily. “Yes, well, you’re right. I’m not doing this for you. But your wedding yesterday was better than I could have imagined. The readers will love the retelling of it.”

“I know you probably don’t know the meaning of this word, but be discreet, Skeeter,” Severus growled.

“I already told you… wand oath!” Rita asserted again.

With that, she swirled her wand around her and disappeared. Hermione stared at the empty space where she knew Skeeter still was before turning back to Severus.

“What do you want to do?” she questioned.

Severus saw a notecard on the table and moved to it.

“It seems we have our week filled. Tour the Colosseum tomorrow. The Vatican the next day. The Basilica the next. There’s a tour every day of one of the great tourist attractions.”

“Sounds like fun. Do we have anything planned for today?” Hermione asked as she came up behind him.

“It says, _‘Get_ _to know one another better_.’” He said sardonically, showing her the card.

“Hmm,” she thought. “Shall we go for a swim?”

“It is rather warm for March. Let’s do that,” Severus agreed.

It took them no time at all to change into their swimsuits—purple for Hermione and of course, black for Severus. They soon found their way to the main level by the pool, claiming sun loungers where they laid their things. Severus sat down and pulled out some suntan lotion and started lathering himself up. Hermione turned to him.

“Don’t you have a potion for that?” she asked him curiously.

He nodded. “Yes, I make it myself, but it’s not incredibly effective on this pale skin of mine. If I don’t use a potion _and_ Muggle sunscreen, I’m burned to a crisp.”

Hermione laughed. Severus continued on to his legs and then looked up at Hermione, holding the lotion out to her.

“Would you do my back?” he asked.

Hermione smiled. “Certainly.”

Her touch was light, and yet it weighed on him. This was his wife caressing his back. He’d placed a glamour upon his chest and back to hide his scars from her. It was a glamour of his own invention. No one would be able to see or feel anything he didn’t want them to. But someday he may want to bare his natural self to her. He feared she’d be repulsed by him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing the thought out of his mind. He concentrated on the woman who was massaging lotion into his back. He felt a chill run through him at her touch. Of course, they hadn’t been intimate yet, they’d only been married a few short hours after all, but the considerate way in which she touched him made him feel like there was hope. He closed his eyes and just let the feeling of her hands sweep over him. He could definitely get used to this.

She was done sooner than he was ready to let go of that feeling.

“Race you to the pool!” she cried as she jumped up and made a beeline for the water.

He bounded up from his chair, but she still beat him in.

“No fair; you had a head start.”

“Well, I knew I was battling a Slytherin, so I had to take every opportunity to get ahead,” she smirked with glee.

“I see… and you don’t think that deserves retribution?”

Her eyes grew wide, but she had no chance to defend herself. He was next to her in a second, lifting her up and swinging her around, then dropping her into the water. She shrieked as she sunk below the depths, but quickly got to her feet and stood.

“You… you...!” she spluttered.

“Me,” he said with an evil smirk.

She threw herself at him, knocking him off balance. Severus fell fully into the water, making a large splash. He stood up in the shallow water soon after, glowering at her. Hermione’s smile dissolved as she eyed his angry countenance.

In a flash, he threw his head back and laughed. ‘Oh… you should see your face!” he teased in between guffaws.

Hermione gave him a confused look but chuckled along with him. When he’d calmed down, she was still looking at him curiously.

“What?” he asked.

“I’ve never seen you laugh.” She waded nearer to him as she pushed her wet hair away from her face. “I rather liked it. Do you laugh often?”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “More now than during the war, but not nearly enough, if you ask me.”

Hermione put her arms around his neck. “Well, now I know my life’s work. To make you laugh.”

His eyebrow seemed to climb higher on his forehead as he felt her body mold into his. “You don’t say?”

She kissed his cheek. “I want to see you laugh about something every day. Or at least smile every day.”

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I would welcome that from you,” he said softly.

She was the one to smile then.

oooOOOooo

The next day, after a leisurely breakfast, they set out for the Colosseum. Entering the ancient structure, they joined their tour group. Thus followed three hours of learning about the ancient games that took place and viewing of the many levels of the ancient structure.

“This is incredible,” Hermione gushed as she ran her hand along the ancient walls.

“Yes, it is. And the fact that it wasn’t made with magic is even more so,” Severus agreed.

They made their way through what used to be the underground area—the hypogeum—as the tour guide explained that the rooms and cages were used to hold animals and fighters before their battles. They slowly moved through the entire arena level, marveling at the architecture and the fact that it was so well preserved.

They made their way up into the seating area and the tour guide pointed out where some of the senators' names were carved into the stone to signify a ‘saved seat’ for that senator. They slowly ascended levels, learning what type of citizen would occupy each level, until they reached the top, where the poorest citizens were placed to watch the activities.

When the tour had wrapped up, Severus and Hermione found a nearby café for lunch before their tour of the Roman Forum and Palatine Hill in the afternoon.

Sitting together, they were drinking cappuccinos as they waited for their lunch of pasta carbonara, steamed mussels, and Bucatini Amatriciana. They sat outside, enjoying the sun and the mild Roman weather.

“It’s so beautiful here, Severus,” Hermione mused.

“Indeed,” Severus agreed with a nod before sipping on his coffee. “This is my first time trying… what did you call it? A cappuccino?”

Hermione smiled. “Yes. It’s basically a fancy coffee.”

“I’ve never been a great fan of coffee, but this is quite good,” he admitted.

“This is the best cappuccino I’ve ever had, to be honest.”

“You’ve had many?” Severus queried.

Hermione nodded. “A few. When I traveled with my parents we would often get coffees from different countries. But Italy is the birthplace of this type of coffee. I’ve never had one this delicious.”

Severus nodded and took another sip. “I found the lower levels of the Colosseum to be fascinating.”

“That was my favorite part of the Colosseum too,” Hermione agreed. “The museum was fascinating as well, and the tour guide really knew his history.”

At that point, their meal came. The waiter set all three plates in the center of the table. The couple helped themselves to a little of everything. Severus cast a quick Notice-Me-Not spell as Skeeter, still Disillusioned, began to help herself to the feast as well.

Hermione chuckled softly at the invisible reporter as she twirled her fork in her bucatini. She tasted her pasta and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

“Oh, that’s so good,” she drawled. “So good.”

Severus smirked at her before trying the carbonara. “Excellent,” he agreed.

There was only happy sounds from the empty chair at their table as the food on Skeeter’s plate slowly disappeared. Hermione glanced at Severus, who arched a brow at her before glancing over to where Skeeter was sitting.

“Thank heavens for spells to avert Muggle’s attention,” he sarcastically pointed out.

“Well,” came the response from the invisible woman. “You don’t expect me to starve, do you?”

“Of course not, Rita,” Hermione agreed before chuckling to herself again.

She regarded Severus curiously. “What are your favorite foods?” she asked.

“Hmm, I like simple foods normally. Fish and chips, a good steak and kidney pie, bangers and mash. What about you?”

“I like those things too. It brings back fond memories eating those comfort foods. I also love Italian food, so this is like a dream for me,” she explained before taking another bite of pasta and closing her eyes. “This carbonara is lovely too,” she said as she savored her bite of pasta.

“I do enjoy good pasta,” Severus agreed. “Do you have a sweet tooth?” he queried.

“Oh, yes. Anything chocolate, but especially cake.”

“I enjoy fruity desserts. A good tart of any flavor is hard for me to pass up,” Severus explained.

“What do you like to do in your spare time?” Hermione inquired.

“I have no spare time. If I’m not running the school, I’m brewing. I also ferret myself away and can be antisocial. I prefer holing myself up in my office or quarters at the school rather than going out with friends.”

“Doesn’t Lucius Malfoy lure you out of your isolation?”

Severus smirked. “He tries. He succeeds most times, but there are times when I just don’t want to deal with that peacock, so I make my excuses.”

“Peacock?” Hermione asked with a quizzical look on her face.

“Surely you’ve noticed how full of himself he is? It gets old after a while, even though we’re good friends.”

“You two are friendly enough for him to have made you Draco’s uncle,” Hermione acknowledged.

“Yes, we have been close since our days at Hogwarts, but even that friendship only goes so far. I can only tolerate so much boastful behavior before I need a break,” Severus affirmed.

Hermione nodded at his statement. “So, if you had the desire to do something in your free time, what would that be?” she questioned.

He smirked at her. “Spend time with my wife.”

Hermione grinned affectionately at him. “That is definitely the right answer,” she chimed in.

oooOOOooo

A crisp copy of _The Prophet_ was on their coffee table when they returned from touring the Colosseum and its surroundings that evening. Severus picked it up and looked at Hermione.

“Skeeter, show yourself.”

Rita appeared from seemingly nowhere.

“Would you mind if we reviewed this without you in the room?” he asked.

Rita looked between the two. “Fine. But I want to hear what you think after you’re done slaughtering me between the two of you.”

“Thank you. Perhaps a half an hour before you return?” he suggested.

She gave him a crisp nod and left the room. As soon as the door was closed, Severus waved his wand over it and the surrounding walls, casting several spells.

“There. She won’t be able to eavesdrop on us.”

“Good thinking,” Hermione replied.

“Let’s see what horrors she’s written, hmm?”

They sat on the sofa together, reading the article in silence.

**_Married at First Sight: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape_ **

_Our second couple to be married at first sight are Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. The groom looked very smart in his crisp black dress robes finished with a black cravat and vest. The bride was lovely in a pure white A-line dress with delicate flower applique’s adorning the skirt. Her bouquet was made of elegant white roses framed with green ivy._

_As Snape stood there awaiting his bride, he eyed the empty seats. All the guests were Disillusioned so as not to give away the bride or groom’s identity. Despite probably being nervous, he didn’t show any emotions as he stood in front of the room._

_His bride-to-be rounded the corner and Snape’s jaw just about fell off his face as he recognized Hermione Granger. She looked quite startled as well. Would the couple walk away from this marriage before it even started? Plastering a smile on her face, Miss Granger moved up the aisle to her intended. Mr. Snape eyed her with his usual indifference, his shock now masked. Soon enough they were exchanging vows. (see pg. 6 for their vows.)_

_There was a bit of tension after the ceremony when Severus Snape almost walked away from the marriage, proclaiming it was a mistake. After speaking with his new wife, though, they both agreed to give matrimony a chance despite the bad blood that had been between them in the past._

_In personal interviews, Snape said that he was hopeful for the future with Granger. Granger—now Snape—said that she hoped they could learn about who they truly were behind their public persona and have that be a foundation for their relationship._

_The reception was quite lovely, with Minerva McGonagall and the Malfoy family sitting closest to Headmaster Snape. Of course, the Golden Trio was reunited for this affair, with the Boy who Lived_ _as well as_ _Ron Weasley and their_ _respective_ _spouses sitting closest to Hermione Granger… Snape. Everyone seemed to be happy with the nuptials and got along even with those they didn’t know well. (See pictures of the wedding and reception on page 5.)_

_Some of the guests agreed to give short statements. The Malfoy family in its entirety declined to comment, however, Minerva McGonagall stated she was very happy for the couple. Rolanda Hooch declared the ceremony had been the best wedding she’d ever attended. Harry Potter shrugged and said he’d seen stranger things in his life, while the third part of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley scoffed the union, saying that Severus Snape was incapable of loving anyone. He expressed his sympathy for his friend._

_That night our new couple got to know each other a little better. No, not like that, dear reader. They both agreed to wait to become intimate until they knew more about each other. They did, however, have a lovely discussion about what they wanted out of this new relationship. Both admitted to hoping for a close companion from this experiment, and while they didn’t exactly marry a stranger, they didn’t really know much about each other and were looking forward to learning._

_The next morning, both were excited to find out that they would be honeymooning in Rome. Check out next week’s edition to see how our couples were selected and learn something about their pre-wedding interviews!_

_***Please note that for the eight weeks of the experiment there will only be pictures and short blurbs of our couples while they get to know one another. This will help to keep the experiment as honest as it possibly can be. Once Decision Day has passed, the details of the eight weeks that our couples have lived through will be described to your satisfaction as you watch our couples learn of one another and ideally fall in love.***_

Hermione looked at Severus, who was looking back at her, perplexed.

“Surprising,” he said.

“She really left out quite a lot of juicy details which could have been quite embarrassing,” Hermione admitted.

“I was sure some horrid secret or lie would be flashed all over the front page, but she was quite reserved.”

“We’ll have to thank her when she gets back,” Hermione said while deep in thought. “As for Ron…”

“He’s a buffoon. It doesn’t matter what he thinks.”

Hermione looked at Severus. “I do think he’ll come around eventually,” she explained.

“It matters not to me. If he can’t be supportive of you, then he’s really not worth your time, don’t you think?”

Hermione huffed. “You have a point, but we have been friends for a very long time. Everyone has a disagreement now and then.”

“You are too forgiving,” Severus mused.

“Well, he won’t easily be forgiven. I already told him off during the reception.” She sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Right now, we’re here to enjoy our honeymoon.”

She turned to the pictures. “Oh, Severus, look at this.”

She pointed to the picture at the top of the page. “They’ve expanded the moving pictures so they show more elapsed time. It captures more in just one shot. Some of these have recordings as well. That’s an amazing piece of magic.”

Severus nodded. “They didn’t mention anything about that to us.”

“No, maybe they weren’t sure if it would be fully developed by press time.”

They looked at and listened to all the pictures. They actually gave a more detailed depiction of their wedding and reception. Hermione’s eyes came up to Severus’.

“Given this first article, I’m actually hopeful that this will be a good experience from the press’ perspective.”

“Yes, it definitely seems better than I could have imagined.”

oooOOOooo

The week had flown by. Hermione and Severus toured almost all of Rome. They’d talked about their lives since the war, and had gotten to know each other better. It had been a wonderful week.

Hermione looked at the schedule for the day—their last day in Rome. They were to return to the Vatican and tour the museums. She frowned down at the schedule. The week had been lovely, truly, but when they’d found they were going to Rome, Severus had said that he’d hoped they could go to the outskirts of the city and harvest Potions ingredients.

She knew they were supposed to stick to the itinerary, but honestly, they’d already been to the Vatican. The museums would be interesting, but she thought Severus would enjoy a ride in the country much more. He was currently taking a shower, so she decided to plan something secretly. She smiled as she picked up the phone. The charmed line directed her through to the Wizarding Front Desk.

“Yes, may I speak with the magical concierge?” she asked the witch who answered.

In a minute she was transferred to a woman who announced herself and asked how she could be of service.

“I need to arrange an excursion. I want to tour the countryside, especially concentrating on fields with unusual vegetation. …Yes. …Yes. That would be fine. In an hour? That’s perfect. I’d like our destination to be a secret for my husband. Will you let the driver know? Thank you. We’ll see him out in front of the hotel.”

As she hung up the phone, Skeeter Disillusioned herself and exclaimed in exasperation, “What are you doing? You already have something planned for today!” 

“Oh, could you make sure that gets canceled?”

Skeeter spluttered. “You’re supposed to follow the plan for the honeymoon, Hermione.”

The witch sighed. “I know, and we have. But Severus wanted to look for Potions ingredients. We can’t do that if we’re in a museum all day.”

Rita opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione gave her a challenging look. She closed her mouth and huffed.

“I won’t be able to convince you that this isn’t a good idea, will I?” Skeeter finally asked.

“Nope.”

Rita rolled her eyes. “Fine. I just hope there’s something interesting to write about weeds.”

Hermione chuckled.

It didn’t take long for Severus to emerge from the bathroom. He was dressed in black slacks and a crisp white button-down shirt with a black vest over it. A black cravat finished up the ensemble. Hermione wondered how many sets of this look he had, as he’d worn the same type of outfit every day of their week in Rome. She smiled to herself. He certainly was a creature of habit.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning. I had the waitstaff set breakfast out on the balcony.”

He gifted her with a shy smile. “Brilliant.”

He reached out for her hand, and Hermione placed it in his. She rose from her seat, and they made their way out to the balcony. Toast with jam and scrambled eggs awaited them. Hermione took a sip of her orange juice and looked at Severus. He was spreading orange marmalade over his slice of toast… again. He’d done that almost every day during the week. She smirked at his routine. At that point, he looked up at her.

“What?” he asked crisply.

“You are a creature of habit,” she said.

“I know what I like. What’s the point of branching out?”

Hermione gave him a mischievous look. Reaching for a corner of toast, she spread some red jam over it and handed it to him.

“Try this.”

He sneered at the toast, but reluctantly reached out and took a bite. His face registered surprise at it.

“What _is_ this?” he asked.

“Red currant jam. I take it you’ve never tried it before?”

Severus snorted. “Of course not. After trying that grape concoction, I decided a long time ago that the only spread for me would be marmalade, but this is… quite good.”

Hermione smiled. “See, you just have to broaden your horizons.”

“Hmph,” Severus muttered.

They ate quietly for a few minutes before Hermione set down her teacup and looked up at Severus.

“I have a surprise for us today,” she said.

“Oh? What would that be?”

Hermione leaned in and gave him an impish look. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now, would it? Suffice it to say we won’t be visiting the Vatican again.”

“Really? But I was looking forward to seeing the art and ancient writings.”

Hermione’s face fell. “Oh. Well, we can still do that if you’d like. I just thought something different might be fun.”

He stared at her intently, and she felt like crawling under the table and hiding. She didn’t know what to make of his look.

“I trust you,” he advised finally.

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. “You do? I mean… you should. I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy our trip today. Speaking of which, our transportation will be here in fifteen minutes. If you need to do anything, best get it done now before we head down to the foyer.”

Severus looked at her. “Am I dressed appropriately for whatever we’re doing? Do I need to pack a bathing suit?” he added cheekily.

Hermione smiled as she admired him. “You look fine, but maybe change into something a little more casual.”

Severus nodded and strode to the bedroom, where he emerged a few minutes later in blue jeans and a T-shirt with _Freitag’s Apothecary_ emblazoned on it.

He sat back down without comment, catching her eye as he continued to eat.

Hermione glanced at his T-shirt; her eyebrow arched at him. She admired how the shirt clung to his chest. Without his normal shirt and cravat, she was able to see more of him, and she marveled at how good he looked in more casual clothing. She had the wanton urge to run her hands all over him. 

Severus chewed as he looked at her, then looked down at his shirt.

“What?”

She blushed and fought to say something intelligent. “Your shirt. Where’s Freitag’s?”

“Germany. I’ve had an association with them since the year after I graduated from Hogwarts. I use them for special orders.”

She chuckled. “So instead of say, the _Weird Sisters,_ you wander around with an Apothecary emblazoned on your shirt?”

Severus grumbled. “They sent it to me, and it’s comfortable.”

Hermione held up her hand. “I’m not saying anything is wrong with it. It’s just… well, it’s humorously in-character.”

Grumbling again, Severus looked down and moved his eggs around his plate.

“Severus, I meant no offense. It’s actually a very nice shirt.”

“Don’t…”

He sighed. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t mean anything by it; it just makes me feel self-conscious that you are mocking my clothing.”

“Oh, but I wasn’t. I’m sorry that it came off that way. I actually think you look really nice in Muggle clothing.” She gazed at him for a moment and blushed, reiterating, “Really nice.”

He looked at her as if he was measuring whether she was being truthful or not. Finally, the tension lifted and he smirked at her, and they went back to their breakfast. Quickly finishing, they made their way down to the foyer, finding a black limousine awaiting them.

“Muggle transportation?” he asked with a puzzled look.

“Yes,” Hermione answered. “The driver is a wizard, but the concierge suggested the best way to get to where we’re going would be by car.”

Severus opened the door and let Hermione slip inside. He joined her. and closed the door. The front door silently opened and shut, signaling Skeeter’s entry into the passenger seat. Going by the lack of reaction from the driver, the concierge must have advised him of their situation as he didn’t even blink at his seemingly empty passenger seat.

“Ah, Signore i signora. Welcome to Italy. I understand you want to tour the countryside today, eh?”

Hermione smiled. “Yes, did the concierge explain what we would like to see?”

“Ah, yes, and I have the perfect spot for you. You will be amazed!”

With that, the driver pulled away from the hotel and they were on their way. Severus looked over at Hermione.

“Fine, keep your secrets. At least I know we’re going to the countryside.”

Hermione chuckled at him. “You’re cute when you’re curious,” she teased him.

He harrumphed. “I am not cute.”

Hermione looked him over. As the week had progressed, the more she found herself attracted to Severus. Maybe he wasn’t the standard ‘cute’ that people thought of when the word was brought up, but she found the longer she knew him, the more attractive he became. Getting to know him outside of an academic setting had certainly opened her eyes. 

He’d had to bottle himself up as a teacher, especially with him being a spy while she’d known him before. She could understand that. This last week, however, had shown her a very different Severus Snape, and that was incredibly attractive to her. This difference in him was definitely something that she loved.

“Let’s say endearing, then,” she corrected herself slyly.

His dark eyes moved to hers before he turned, looked out his window, and huffed again. She reached out and took his hand.

“Is it bad that I find my husband attractive?”

His head whipped to hers.

“Don’t,” he said gruffly. He quickly turned back to the window.

She squeezed his hand and shook it slightly.

“Severus… ”

He wouldn’t look at her.

“I do, you know… find you attractive.”

He didn’t say anything, but his hand grasped hers a little tighter, as if seeking some comfort. She decided to give him some space and turned to her window, watching the city go by but kept her hand locked with his.

Soon they’d left the bustle of Rome and were driving through the countryside. The rolling hills were beautiful, and the countryside was dotted with ancient buildings. Some appeared to be homes, others lookouts. They passed by an aqueduct and Hermione marveled at the architecture and work put into it.

They rode together in silence. Hermione wondered if Severus was upset with her for her previous comment. She turned to him and moved his hand around to get his attention. He turned to her with a questioning look.

“Are you all right? You’ve been quiet this whole time.”

“I’m just taking in the scenery. I assume that’s why we’re doing this, is it not?”

Hermione’s brows furrowed. “You’re upset.”

“I am not.”

“Then why did you just snap at me?”

“I was not snapping.” Severus looked away and sighed.

“Hermione… I have found that my manner is sometimes off-putting even when I don’t mean it to be. My voice is obviously deep, and I am used to getting to the point quickly. Sometimes it’s misconstrued as being harsh. I apologize if that’s how my statement came across to you.”

Hermione nodded. “I guess that makes sense. I’ll try to remember that in the future.”

Severus squeezed her hand awkwardly as he attempted to make eye contact with her.

“I will try to not be so short in the future as well.”

Hermione smiled at him. “Would you? That would be… thoughtful.”

“Hmm, well, not being accustomed to being thoughtful, I will not promise anything.”

Hermione laughed at him, and he smirked at her. At that point the car pulled to the side of the road; the driver turning to address them.

“Here we are. This is the largest wild garden in all of Italy.” He pointed at the hill they were in front of, which was covered with vegetation. “It started with this hill here, which is large on its own. As people found out about it, they expanded the area and planted many other species of plants, all in different areas. Some of them have crossbred, so there are plants here you cannot find anywhere else in the world.”

Severus’ head whipped around to look at Hermione.

“You brought me to look for Potion’s ingredients?” he asked incredulously.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. “I know you said that you wanted to do this when we were still in London.”

She saw the excitement spark in his eyes and knew she’d done the right thing. Before she could even register it, Severus had leaned in and captured her lips in an earnest kiss.

“Thank you! This is the best surprise I’ve ever received,” he replied a few moments later.

Hermione studied her husband curiously. He seemed quite sincere...

“You’re kidding, right?”

Severus’ smile dimmed. “Hermione, my past hasn’t ever been one filled with happy surprises.”

“Well, let’s go check out your surprise then,” Hermione told him as she pointed to the car door, trying to not look too shocked at his statement.

He got out and offered his hand out to her to help her out of the car. Hermione took it and smiled at him, but within herself, she felt a sadness weigh on her chest that the man she was married to had so little joy in his prior life. She was determined to make sure that would not be the case in the future.

Unaware of her thoughts, he pulled her along into the field. He was like a little kid in a sweet shop, darting from one place to another. They found a field of narcissi under a cypress tree and some cassia a little ways further along the path. Hermione picked a weed and Transfigured it into a basket so Severus could load up his ingredients.

They wandered the field for hours. Every turn brought a new discovery. Severus cut some of everything he found that would be useful in Potions but was hard to come by in Britain. Hermione cast an extension on the basket and made it weightless to accommodate all he had harvested.

When he wasn’t plucking herbs and flowers, he was holding Hermione’s hand, tugging her along. She’d help him pick whatever he wanted, and then they’d be up and moving onward on the narrow path. 

After a while, Severus turned off the path and they continued through a field of thyme and saffron that had morphed into something entirely different. Several of these plants were harvested whole for his basket.

They walked in what they thought was a straight line for a while, not wanting to lose the pathway back to the car. As they came over a small hill, Severus stopped abruptly and gaped. Hermione looked at him expectantly.

“Do you know what that is?” he asked in a whisper.

“No. I’m definitely not an Herbologist.”

“It’s silphium.”

Hermione looked at him curiously. “What’s silphium?”

“It was an ancient herb that has been thought to be lost for centuries. It can be used for cooking, and more importantly for medical potions, and aphrodisiacs.”

“There’s a whole field of them here! Do you think anyone knows about it?”

Severus looked around. “I doubt it. Despite trying to keep our bearings, we’ve wandered far from the path we were on. We’ll probably need to Apparate back to the car when we’re done.”

Severus knelt and pulled up several of the plants. He placed them in the basket along with everything else he had collected.

Hermione chuckled. “Good thing we’re traveling home by Portkey. The Muggles would have definitely confiscated all of this.”

“Yes, that’s one of the many benefits of being a Wizard,” Severus agreed.

After pulling one more plant up, he rose and looked at her.

“We need to tell the Italian Botany Division about this,” he said as he pointed at the plants in his basket.

After another hour foraging in the wilderness, they Apparated back to the car, closely followed by the crack of Skeeter’s Apparition. They found a note on the car that read “Touch this note when you’re ready to return to the hotel.” Hermione reached out to touch the note.

Severus looked at Hermione. “Before you do that, Hermione, I want to thank you again. This was the most amazing day!” Severus said fervently as a huge grin came over his face.

Nearing her, he reached out and pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss on her cheek. Hermione’s arms surrounded him in turn.

“It really was fun,” she sighed happily.

They separated and gazed into each other’s eyes. Hermione smiled at him before turning back to the car. She reached out and touched the note. It began to vibrate and then disappeared. In an instant, their driver had returned. He opened the door for his invisible guest as Severus opened the door for Hermione.

oooOOOooo

Back at the hotel, Severus and Hermione sat on the couch together, chatting amiably about the day. After returning to Rome, Severus had surrendered one of his silphium plants to the Wizarding Division of Botany and had Apparated to the site to show their researchers where the plants were growing.

Now, their honeymoon was almost over. 

Skeeter suddenly appeared in front of them.

“I’ll need to interview you separately to get your thoughts and feelings about this week,” she said briskly. “Who would like to go first?”

Hermione looked to Severus, who scowled.

“I’ll go,” she said.

“How’s the balcony for this interview?” Rita asked.

Hermione nodded, got up, and headed outside. She closed the sliding glass door after Rita, and they settled in the two bamboo chairs that were facing the city. They got comfortable, Hermione tore her gaze away from the view and looked at Rita.

“How do you feel this week went?” she asked Hermione.

Hermione looked contemplative. “It was really wonderful. I feel like we were on an actual honeymoon. We had a lot of fun. This really was a great pick for us because we both love museums and artifacts. We were definitely in our element.”

“What was your favorite part of the week?”

“I think today was really the best part of the week. Seeing Severus so excited about something really warmed my heart.”

“Does anything else stick out as being a favorite?”

“The whole week was amazing, to be honest. I think if I were to pick one thing, it would be dinner after we toured the Basilica. Feeding each other finger foods was very intimate. I think we’ll probably do that again many times.”

She grinned in embarrassment as Skeeter regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you like your husband?”

Hermione thought about that. “I do. I know he can be stern, but I like the person he is inside.”

“Your past with him has been pretty negative,” Rita pushed.

“Yes, you’re right. But we were at war, and he had a role to play. We’ve put that behind us. We started over when we met at the altar.”

oooOOOooo

“How do you feel your honeymoon went, Severus?” Rita asked without preamble.

“I’ve been pleased with it. I feel Hermione and I have learned a bit about each other. She is not what I expected.”

“What was your favorite part of the week?” Rita asked.

“Today, by far. That was one of the most wonderful days I’ve ever experienced.”

“Were you surprised that your wife had set that up for you?”

“Yes, definitely. It was very thoughtful. More so than I’d suspected of her.”

“Do you like your wife?”

Severus cleared his throat. “Yes.”

Rita waited for more. He was silent.

“You used to hate her as a student,” Rita said.

“Yes, more or less, I did.”

Rita sighed. “Well, what changed?”

“I believe she grew up. She is mature. She’s a woman who is very thoughtful and caring. I also am not her teacher. There’s a different dynamic there.”

“And do you believe that dynamic will help you two to make a long-lasting relationship?”

Severus gave her a measured look. “One can hope,” he said finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Our couple gets back to real life after the honeymoon.


	7. Week 2: One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real-life gives our couple some challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my betas aelfwynne, Dearlady2002, and Megala.  
> Severus' insecurities get the best of him in this chapter.

Chapter 7—Week 2—One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

Severus unpacked his bag, hanging his robes in the closet. Hermione mirrored his actions across the bedroom. They had been assigned a flat in London to share for the rest of the experiment. It was considered neutral ground for both of them so they would be able to build their relationship without other influences affecting it. The bedroom in the flat had two closets. Severus had taken the one closer to his side of the bed, and Hermione had chosen the other. 

Given that they each felt a bit inept around one another because of their return to London and what effectively was ‘real life,’ they’d both chosen to unpack without the use of magic. It was an effective way to not have to engage in much conversation. 

Hermione paused in her unpacking.

“Well, we’re back in reality,” she said off-handedly.

“Mmm.”

She looked up at him briefly before picking up another robe to hang up.

Severus was deep within himself. He’d been going over the past week with Hermione. He glanced over at her and watched her hanging her clothing in the closet.

Severus’ stomach was tied in knots. Hermione was a lovely woman. Beautiful, really. How could a young, vibrant woman like her ever genuinely love someone like him? His eyebrows knit together as he looked into his bag and mechanically pulled out another set of robes for the closet.

The last week had been exactly what he had been looking for. Companionship. Friendship. Sharing ideas and discussing theories of magic. And she’d surprised him with something she knew he’d wanted to do. His chest felt tight at the thought of her kindness.

His eyes moved back to her. She seemed happy. But how long would that last? She couldn’t fall in love with him; he understood that. He wasn’t the type of man she could ever love. He looked down at his now empty suitcase bitterly, not knowing what to do to change anything. He needed to get away for a while.

“I need to go to Hogwarts,” he said tersely.

“But it’s Sunday,” Hermione countered. “I thought we might wander the neighborhood and explore.”

“We’ll have to do it another time. I’ve been away and need to catch up with what I missed before classes tomorrow,” he ground out.

Hermione came up to him. “Okay. How long do you think you’ll be?”

“I am not sure. Don’t wait up if I’m late,” he answered hurriedly.

Hermione looked like she was going to say something, but she didn’t. He gave her a quick nod, turned, and ducked into the Floo, disappearing from sight. Hermione stared after him.

Skeeter appeared then. “What are you feeling right now?”

Hermione looked at her. “I’m puzzled. He seemed so cold. I thought everything went really well last week, but now he’s running to Hogwarts. I mean… he said he needs to do things at the school, and I believe him. I just wish we could have done something before he disappeared.”

Rita nodded. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

oooOOOooo

It was almost midnight when Severus returned from the school. He glared at Rita, who was sitting on the couch, tapping her foot in irritation.

“Why are you still here?” he snarked.

Rita glared back at him. “I can’t leave until you are both in bed with the door closed!” she retorted.

“Where’s Hermione?”

“It’s late, Severus. You said not to wait up, so she didn’t. She has to be up early to be at work tomorrow.”

“Well, good night.”

Rita stood, getting ready to leave. “Just what are you playing at, Snape? There’s no way you needed to be at the school for over twelve hours on a weekend.”

Severus sneered at her. “That’s none of your business, Skeeter. Leave my home… now.”

“You’ve got a good thing here. Don’t mess it up.”

Rita turned and stormed out of the flat. Severus watched after her for a few minutes before sighing. He turned dejectedly and headed to bed.

oooOOOooo

The routine lasted until Thursday. Hermione would get up very early and go to work. Severus would wait until she was gone to get up, get ready, and leave for Hogwarts. Hermione would return from work around dinner time and make dinner for both of them, but he would return close to midnight each night. She’d leave food out for him under a stasis charm but assumed he’d been eating at Hogwarts because it was never touched.

Hermione sat on the sofa, her arms crossed, her foot tapping nervously. She was at a loss as to why Severus was avoiding her. She hadn’t laid eyes on him all week, and their burgeoning relationship had gone completely cold. Hermione was worried, but she was at a loss as to how to make it right. 

Rita came up to Hermione, who had been ignoring her all week.

“I need to ask you some questions for the article,” Rita said.

Hermione nodded absently. She looked up at Rita after a moment.

“Do you want some dinner?” she asked. “I doubt Severus will eat it when he gets home.”

Rita nodded, so Hermione rose and filled a plate for herself and Rita. They settled at the table.

“Off the record, how long are you going to put up with this?” Rita asked her pointedly.

Hermione looked crossly at Rita. “I really don’t want to discuss this with you.”

“Well, who else are you going to discuss it with? _He’s_ certainly not here to talk to.”

Hermione dropped her fork and put her head in her hands. She shook her head before looking back up at Rita.

“I’ve been scared to say anything. I’m expecting him to just say he’s done any minute…”

“So, you’re giving up,” Rita said sagely as she took a bite of roast beef.

“No!”

Rita put her fork down and looked at Hermione. “You’ve got the possibility for a good thing here, Granger. The chance for happiness. You two are like two peas in a pod; you just have to realize that. Don’t let him hide from you, because that’s all this is. Call him out on his foolishness.”

Hermione regarded her skeptically. “Why do you even care?”

“Aside from the story aspect?” she clarified.

“Yes,” Hermione pressed.

Rita huffed and examined Hermione. “You and I are not friends. I’d say we are close to hating one another for good reason. Despite that, I find myself invested in your relationship.” She put her hand up to her mouth and circled her pursed lips with her finger before continuing.

“You’ll probably laugh at me, but I see a bit of myself in you. When I was your age, I fell in love with a man similar to your husband.” She got a faraway look. “He needed some prodding. You see, he didn’t think he was worthy of my attentions. I made sure he knew better. It took a lot of convincing because of his low self-esteem. Eventually, though, he knew that my regard was true.”

“What happened to him?” Hermione asked.

Skeeter’s eyes met hers. “We were married. A year later, he was captured by Death Eaters who tried to coerce me to publish articles in their favor. You may find this hard to believe, but at that time I was a principled reporter. I was also naïve, thinking those murderers wouldn’t really harm my husband or he would be found by the Aurors. I thought I was untouchable, and all would work out in my favor. I foolishly published an article exposing the horrors of their group, so they killed him.”

She was silent for a while. “That was a long time ago, and I will say it has colored my reporting ever since. Nothing mattered anymore. I threw myself into the notoriety of reporting to escape the pain of his loss.”

She looked up at Hermione, who was staring at her sympathetically. “I don’t know why I told you all that,” she murmured as she leaned back in her chair, her hand falling to her lap.

Hermione regarded her seriously. “I’m glad you did. It answers a lot,” she conceded.

Skeeter shrugged. “But much like my husband, yours seems to have somewhat of a defeatist attitude. He fights between wanting this to work and being sure it’s all going to go pear-shaped any second. You can’t let him fester with those thoughts or he _will_ leave.”

Hermione gazed at her sadly. Her lips thinned as she thought about what Skeeter had said. Sighing, she responded to the reporter.

“I’ve thought much the same myself. I was going to stay up and talk to him tonight to find out where his head is with all of this. I took off tomorrow, so I don’t need to be up at the crack of dawn.”

Rita gave her a brisk nod.

“Getting back _on_ the record… how have you felt not having Severus here with you pretty much all week.”

“I’ve been lonely. After spending every waking moment with him last week, I miss him now,” she said with a sigh.

“And for the record, what is your plan for the rest of the week before your meeting with Pastor Cal on the weekend?”

“I’m going to talk to Severus… tonight. If we can’t communicate, we aren’t going to be able to have a decent relationship. We’ve been thrown together in a unique situation, and I don’t think either of us has known how to handle it. I need to ask him what is going on. Hopefully, he’ll give me a straight answer.”

Skeeter nodded at her before Disillusioning herself, leaving Hermione to herself.

oooOOOooo

Severus wandered into the flat and stopped dead. He was surprised to find Hermione sitting on the sofa waiting for him, her arms crossed in front of her.

“Let’s talk,” she said to him.

He sighed inwardly and moved to the sofa, sitting down at the opposite end of where Hermione was settled so he could face her.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked nonchalantly, pushing down the knot in his stomach.

Hermione gave him a look that said he was being obtuse.

“Where have you been?”

“At Hogwarts, of course.”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” she said directly.

“No… I…”

“Why?”

“Hermione…”

“Are you that unhappy with this arrangement that you’ve just decided to leave without actually leaving?”

“No!”

Hermione’s lips pressed into a line. “Then talk to me, Severus. What’s going on?”

Severus stared at her for a while before averting his eyes and looking down at the floor. “I just... have a lot of work at the school.”

“Nonsense. Do you take me for a fool? What am I supposed to think when you don’t come home until late at night? You’re obviously trying to avoid me so you must be unhappy about something.”

Severus frowned but said nothing.

Hermione swallowed. “Why don’t you want to spend any time with me? I’ve been sitting here all night—all week really—worrying that I’ve done something horrible to you and didn’t even realize it. What have I done?”

She looked at him plaintively.

“I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just…” he trailed off and looked away.

“Talk to me. How can I make this right if you don’t talk to me?”

He turned back to her. “You’ve done nothing wrong, Hermione. As a matter of fact, you’ve done everything right,” he conceded in a flustered tone.

“Then why?”

She gave him a pleading look, silently trying to understand him.

“I’m sorry. I… I am not a hopeful person. I never think anything will come out in my favor.” His lips thinned as he gazed into the distance, avoiding eye contact with her.

“I find I’m growing close to you. I didn’t know how to handle that,” he sighed.

“You’ve been hiding from me,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Severus frowned. “Yes, I guess you could say that,” he mumbled morosely.

Hermione sighed. “I suppose I’ve been hiding from you as well,” she admitted.

“How so?” Severus asked as his eyes rose up to hers.

“I should have spoken to you about this on Monday night when you didn’t come home early, but I was worried.”

“What were you worried about?”

Hermione looked at Severus. He saw a rawness in her gaze and felt trepidation at what she would say.

“I was afraid that you had decided you didn’t want to go on with the experiment. I’m not ready to give up yet, Severus, and I thought that if I confronted you, we’d just be over.”

He took a moment to digest that. “I don’t want this to be over,” he replied softly. “I thought _you_ would want it over.”

“Why would you think that? Have I done something that made you think that?” 

“It’s more in my head than anything,” he confessed as he motioned toward his head and waved his hand at it. He grimaced. “I wanted… to distance myself before it all fell apart.”

Hermione’s shoulders sagged. “You have no faith in me, do you?”

“It’s not you. I don’t have any faith in anyone.” He looked away from her again, staring at a point on the wall.

“Severus? … Severus, look at me please.”

He turned back to her slowly, staring into her eyes solemnly, expecting the worst.

 _She knew now_ , he thought. _Knew he was broken. Knew he couldn’t come into this relationship with hope. Knew that they were over_. He braced himself for her rejection.

“What do you think of our marriage?” Hermione asked.

“What do you mean?” His eyes narrowed at her in puzzlement.

“Do you want this to work?”

Severus looked at her. Really looked at her. His heart felt full when he answered her.

“More than anything,” he whispered fervently.

“Then you’re going to have to trust me,” she said, leaning closer. “And trust _us!”_

He gave her a searching look. “I don’t know how to do that.”

Hermione scooted closer to him and reached out to grasp his arm. “Give us a chance, Severus. Come home at dinner and spend time with me. If you don’t know me, how can you learn to trust me? Stop sabotaging our relationship before it has a chance to develop.”

He searched her eyes as he thought about what she was saying.

“We got married, Severus. I don’t think you take that lightly, and I know I don’t. I promise you I will give this my all. I promise you I won’t avoid talking about difficult things with you anymore. I want to know you so I can trust you, too. I want this to work, and I’m going to do my part to make it so.”

“How can you want to continue after my behavior this week?” he asked dejectedly.

“This is just a disagreement, Severus. Every couple has them. It’s not a reason to abandon what we both have said we want. We’ve just both admitted we want this to work. We can’t just give up now!”

He marveled at her directness. Her words were like a balm to him, helping him to believe that she might be able to care for him given time. He looked at Hermione—his wife. Did he want her for his wife? He noted her kind eyes, pert nose, and… quite kissable lips. Her hair, while being an entity of its own, was magnificent, her mind—brilliant. Their honeymoon week had shown him a side of Hermione that he’d never known. A side he found enticing. Did he want her for his wife? Yes… Yes, he absolutely did.

And just like that, Severus felt his fear and nervousness dissipate, replaced by a fierce determination. He knew that he wanted this to work, and he would put his all into their relationship. Hopefully, if he did, she would fall in love with him. He suspected she already liked him. He would make sure that her feelings grew into love. His eyes moved back to hers, and he spoke.

“I promise I will do my part as well. I’m sorry I hid. I know my behavior this week makes it look like I don’t care about this relationship, but I want this to work, too; please forgive me. I will try not to hide away in my head anymore. If I’m concerned about something, I will bring it up, even if the thought of your response makes me anxious. I want this to work too, Hermione.”

She smiled at him, then. “Come on. I’m exhausted. Let’s head to bed.”

“I’m exhausted too. I haven’t really slept all week.”

They ended their night in each other’s arms for the first time that week; both smiling contentedly as they slept.

oooOOOooo

The weekend arrived quickly, and they found themselves meeting up with Pastor Cal. Rita was visible and sitting in a chair off in the corner, ready to take notes, her quill suspended in the air. Severus and Hermione settled into the plush sofa, and Cal sat across from them.

“So, how has your first week in reality gone?” Cal asked.

They looked at each other. Severus nodded for her to begin.

“It’s been challenging,” she began.

“How so?” the Pastor queried.

Hermione described what their week had included, and Severus described how he’d pulled away. Cal listened attentively and then looked at Severus.

“The good thing here is that you both talked about it. Communication is the most important thing in a relationship, and being married to a virtual stranger, you’ll need to communicate almost more than a couple that has been together for a while. Severus, you owned your actions. What did you both agree to do to overcome this issue?”

“I am working to be more open,” Severus explained. “I feel like I’ve put my apprehensions behind me. I’m working to keep them behind me.”

Cal nodded. “Now, Hermione, how does hearing that make you feel?”

Hermione looked at Severus. “It makes me see that he’s serious about this. For much of this week, I wondered about his intentions. Once we talked it out, and what he’s saying now… it gives me hope that we can work together in this marriage.”

“Good,” Cal said. “How is your intimacy going?”

“Pastor Cal,” Severus said stiffly. “We’re British. We don’t talk about that with others.”

“I do understand that, Severus, but it’s important that you both experiment with intimacy so you can grow closer. You don’t need to tell me whether you’ve had sex or not at this point. I’m more concerned about whether you are showing intimacy with each other. Do you touch one another, hug, kiss? That sort of thing.”

Hermione studied him. “We haven’t done much of that, especially this week. We’ve shared a hug here and there, and maybe a kiss on the cheek, and we cuddle in bed, but that’s about it. It seems like we were a lot more demonstrative during our honeymoon. Once we got back to London, we both clammed up.”

Cal nodded when she had finished. “What I’d like you to work on for this coming week is to explore your intimacy. Show how you feel by touching, hugging, continuing to cuddle in bed. If it leads to something more, that’s fine. If it doesn’t yet, that’s fine too. There’s no timeline as to when you should consummate your marriage. The only rule is that you both feel right about that step.”

They talked for a while longer before seeing Pastor Cal out. They looked at Rita, expecting her to leave as well, but she shook her head.

“I need to observe you discussing what you just heard,” she explained.

Severus rolled his eyes.

Skeeter huffed. “You can get ready for bed and have the conversation there. It doesn’t matter to me. I know it’s late,” she offered in a crisp manner.

Hermione looked at Severus, and they nodded to each other. They retreated to their bedroom and opened the door when they were in their pajamas. As Rita entered and Disillusioned herself, they got comfortable under the covers, facing one another. Hermione looked at Severus.

“What did you think of what Pastor Cal said?” Hermione asked.

His eyebrows furrowed. “It made sense, of course. I’m just…”

Hermione waited for him. He gathered his thoughts. Intimacy had always been hard for him. It ran deep into his trust issues. He was determined to make his marriage work, though, and with that, he’d need to be more… well, intimate… with Hermione.

“…It’s just that I’ve never really had anyone be demonstrative with me. My parents never touched me with any affection. My friends… well, they barely pat me on the back now and then. It’s just foreign to me.”

“What about… sex?” Hermione asked boldly, but with some trepidation.

Severus marveled that she could broach that subject so directly.

“Well, that’s an especially important part of the relationship between a husband and wife. I obviously want to experience that ultimate intimacy with the partner I choose to make a life with. What about you?”

“I do too, but I don’t feel like I’m ready for that yet, though.”

“We can take the time we need to get to know each other better,” Severus concluded.

“Yes, that’s true, but I think we’ve come a long way already. I think that what Cal was saying about intimacy is part of it, though. We haven’t been affectionate with each other at all since we got back to London. I can’t see having mad passionate sex with you if we hardly ever even hug or kiss,” she added while blushing.

Severus nodded as he averted his gaze, feeling his face grow hot as well. Finally, he acknowledged, “that makes sense, and I agree.”

He was quiet for a while before speaking again. “Hermione… as you know, trust is particularly important to me. I haven’t had good experiences with others when it comes to real trust. It’s going to be hard for me to open myself up, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to. I’m not used to all this, but know that I am willing to try.”

“May I hold your hand?” Hermione asked.

His eyes flew to hers, and he gave her a shocked look. “What?”

“The best way to do this is to do it slowly, I think. One little thing at a time. If we start by holding hands for a while… that might not seem so… intense.”

Severus studied his wife. She had a point. What would it feel like to hold her hand for an extended period of time? He’d held her hand almost continuously when they’d been in the fields in Rome. It had felt normal… and right—like it was a natural thing. But since then, he’d withdrawn back within himself, and now it seemed awkward.

What harm would there be in trying it out now, though?

He extended his hand, palm up to her. She grinned as she placed her hand in his, and his fingers closed around hers. They stayed that way, holding hands.

“How does this feel?” Hermione asked.

“It’s… nice, actually.”

Hermione laughed, leaned over, and kissed his forehead. Severus turned three shades of red but didn’t object. Hermione pulled back and looked at him cautiously.

“Was that okay? I wasn’t planning on doing that. I’m sorry if I was forward.”

He eyed her. “It was… pleasant.”

They studied one another, neither one saying anything. Finally, Severus spoke.

“We were so much more demonstrative on our honeymoon. I’m sorry that my pulling away has made us have to start over with intimacy. Like I said that first night—we’re married. That gives us license to kiss one another whenever we want.”

“Oh good, because I want to kiss you again,” she murmured with a slight blush.

She placed a kiss lightly on his lips. He returned it softly. She pulled back and smiled.

“We’re starting over. I think we’ll be fine as long as we continue moving forward from here.”

He nodded. “May I hold you like we did the other night in bed?”

Hermione looked surprised that he had suggested it, but her surprised look turned into a wide grin. She scooted over and was soon in his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head for a bit.

“You know,” he said finally. “I could get used to this.”

Hermione chuckled. “Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know things were going great, but Severus threw a wrench into the mix. These two will get to the 'ultimate' intimacy. LOL but they want to take it slow, so they know and care for one another before they take the plunge.
> 
> Next up: With a better understanding of one another, our couple gets closer.


	8. Week 3: Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus are tasked with an exercise to learn more about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my betas: aelfwynne, Dearlady2002, and Megala. Thanks to you also, dear readers. I’m so happy you’re all enjoying this as much as I did when writing it.

“Your articles are selling the most papers, you know,” Skeeter said as they let her into the flat. “The other couples get good readership, but sales almost double when it’s your day for an update.”

“That must make you giddy with delight,” Severus remarked dryly.

“Well, of course! If it wasn’t for my prowess with a quill, your story wouldn’t be nearly as intriguing, and we haven’t even gotten to any of the details yet!”

“Of course, it’s all about your writing,” Severus drawled.

“Glad we can give you notoriety, Rita,” Hermione said.

Skeeter huffed. “I just thought you’d like to know that you’re popular.”

“Thanks, Rita,” Hermione muttered as the other woman disappeared from view.

“It’s weird knowing she’s here looking over our shoulder all the time,” Hermione mused.

“Mmm, yes. It was one of the things that really made me consider whether I wanted to do this or not.”

“Really?” Hermione said. “I’m surprised you decided to do it at all.”

“Well, my desire to be married overshadowed every other consideration, if you must know,” he replied.

Hermione beamed at him, and he felt his heart constrict within his chest. He cleared his throat as he looked at her.

Taking a steadying breath, he finally asked, “How was your day?” 

She shrugged. “It was fine. My team actually got a lot done today.”

“But alas, you cannot share with me any details,” he concluded.

She gave him a rueful smile. “Sorry.”

He chuckled. “It seems like you’re the one with all the secrets instead of me.”

Hermione’s lips quirked up. “I hadn’t thought about it like that. Does it bother you?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s just hard to discuss our day when you can’t tell me anything about yours.”

Hermione nodded her head. “I know, and I’m sorry. I can tell you I enjoy my job, and we made some serious advances to what we’re working on.”

Severus smirked. “Don’t apologize. Whatever you’re doing, I’m sure it’s important, and that’s all that really matters.”

Hermione grinned at him. “Thank you! I appreciate your support.”

There was a knock at the door.

“That’ll be the takeout,” she said.

Severus answered the door and took the bag from the delivery person, who also handed him a note.

“This was on the floor in front of your door,” the boy said.

“Thank you.”

He came back into the flat and headed for the kitchen.

“Is this Fish and chips I smell?” he asked.

“Oh yeah. I have been craving fish and chips all day.”

Severus smirked as he pulled the Styrofoam containers out of the bag. He gave one to her as she pulled a couple of forks out of a drawer. They both sat. Severus flashed the note at Hermione.

“This was evidently outside our door.”

“I guess you should open it.”

He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a note and a baggie with strips of paper in it. He read the note out loud.

_Severus and Hermione,_

_As a way to get to know one another, take an evening this week and ask each other these questions. Be honest with your answers. This exercise will help you learn more about each other and bring you closer together._

_Pastor Cal_

Severus looked at Hermione. “Do you want to do this tonight?”

She nodded, as her mouth was full. Once she’d swallowed, she responded. “We can do it after dinner.”

They ate and chatted, Severus talking about the end of the school year, which was almost upon them—just two months away.

“I am eager to have a bit of a break.”

“Do you usually stay at Hogwarts during the summer?” Hermione asked.

“Merlin, no. I think I’d Avada myself if I did.”

Hermione laughed. “I’d think it would be heaven for you. No children. Peace and quiet.”

“You forget that Mr. Filch is a year-round resident, as are the House-elves… and the ghosts… and Peeves.”

“So, you’d get no peace is what you’re trying to say?” Hermione asked with a grin.

“Exactly.”

“Where do you go, then?”

“I spend the summer at my home at Spinner’s End. I’ve upgraded it some. It’s comfortable. Where do you live, anyway?”

Hermione grinned. “I rent a flat about a mile from here.”

Severus leaned in. “Is there room for two?”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open, and she blushed. “Well, yes, there is,” she confirmed.

“Good,” Severus replied as he straightened back up. “Spinners End is big enough, but even with the updates I have made, it’s a bit of a hole. I can’t see us living there.”

“We can live in my flat if you would like. Or we can find somewhere else that’s new to share.” She paused for a moment. “Would you sell Spinner’s End?”

“I could,” he said before pausing. “It won’t garner much, but it would give us a good deposit on a home, or some money in the bank if we want to continue renting.” 

He saw her smile again and felt pleased that she liked the idea of living with him and building a home together. He really wanted this to work out. He felt that now-familiar tightening of his chest. He was turning into nothing but a sap.

Of course,” he continued, “I assume you are aware that we really wouldn’t need anything more in the bank?” he asked with a smirk.

Hermione regarded him carefully. “I read in _The Prophet_ that you had inherited quite a bit of money from the Prince estate.” She glanced over to where Skeeter was Disillusioned. “I’m not sure how exaggerated that report was, though,” she remarked with a smirk.

“Oh, if anything, it downplayed the amount I inherited,” Severus divulged.

Hermione tilted her head and arched a brow as she looked at him. “Really? That’s wonderful, but that’s your money, Severus,” she declared. “You don’t need to include me in any of that.”

“Hermione, I was under the impression that a husband and wife shared everything.”

“Yes, but, Severus… that’s your inheritance, not mine.”

“We are married. If we choose to continue to be after this experiment is finished, you will share equally in everything I own.”

Hermione gave him a nervous look. “I don’t…”

“It’s just money, Hermione. I want to share it with you.”

“And I want to share everything with you, too, Severus. To be honest, I have some money from the sale of my parents’ home after the war. I don’t really need…”

“Hermione…” Severus said softly. “I want to share this.”

She smiled at him and nodded her head. “All right. Of course, if you want to…”

“I do. It is a symbol of our caring for one another—of our union.”

“Thank you, Severus. We can discuss combining finances after Decision Day.”

He nodded at her, and they returned to their meal. 

oooOOOooo

Dinner was finished, and the cleanup was easy, so they moved to the sofa and sat on each end of it, facing towards each other.

“Are you ready?” Hermione asked.

“I suppose there’s no way of getting around this, right?”

Hermione laughed. “Of course not! That was quite clear in the contract.”

“All right, you can go first,” he told her as he gave a quick nod to acknowledge her.

“Okay, but that’s not going to get you out of taking your turn!” she advised him with a stern look.

She reached into the bag and pulled out one of the pieces of paper. Unfolding it, she scanned the question first before reading it aloud.

“Maybe we should both answer these. If they’re all like this, I’d like to know your answer.”

“Well, go on,” Severus urged.

“What’s the best gift anyone has ever given to you?” she read.

She thought for a minute before answering.

“I love gifts, but I like being with the people who give them more. I think the best gift I’ve ever gotten was when my parents took me to France over the Christmas holidays. I knew we were going skiing, but on Christmas eve, they surprised me with a trip to Paris and the Louvre. We spent the day sightseeing, and it was lovely.”

She looked off in the distance, remembering the trip fondly. “I felt really close to them on that trip—probably the closest we’ve ever been.”

“I’m sorry you’ve basically lost them,” Severus murmured.

Hermione turned and looked at him. “It’s true; I have lost them. I shouldn’t have messed with their memories. I was too young and inexperienced to cast that charm correctly.”

“I don’t believe that,” Severus decried adamantly. “You’ve never taken on anything you didn’t understand inside and out. It’s not your fault that their memories were irretrievable. That is a chance you take any time you dabble in memory charms.”

Her eyes moved from her lap to his face, her voice soft. “Do you think so?”

“Hermione… I know so,” he reasoned. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened. You were trying to protect them, and you succeeded.”

“Yes, I succeeded so well, they’ll never know they had a daughter, which is the one thing they told me they had always wanted before I came along.”

Severus reached out for her hand. She reached out and placed hers in his comforting grasp.

“Again, I’m sorry. I wish there were something I could do.”

“Unfortunately, there’s nothing anyone can do,” Hermione said with a sigh.

She stared off, deep in thought about her parents. Severus squeezed her hand in commiseration. She came back to herself after a few moments and smiled at Severus wanly.

“What about you?” she asked.

Severus continued to look her over, making sure she was comfortable with changing the subject. Sensing his unease, she gave him a small, reassuring nod. He thought for a minute.

The gifts he’d received were few and far between. As Headmaster, of course he got compulsory gifts from the faculty and an occasional one from a student, but as for real gifts… there were only a couple. He sighed as he looked back at Hermione.

“I was little. My mum had done all she could to give me a happy birthday. She made a cake. It was chocolate. She frosted it with chocolate icing and topped it with a candle. As I grew older, I realized she must have spent a week finding enough money to purchase the ingredients for that cake. It was the only cake I ever got as a child. I never forgot it, and hoped to have one every year, but my mum just couldn’t make that a reality. We lived in difficult circumstances… sometimes she forgot it was my birthday altogether. She was always so worried about my dad. Of course, he never remembered my birthday.”

He saw tears forming in Hermione’s eyes, and he looked at her in horror.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be depressing,” he soothed. “Please don’t cry.”

Too late, the tears fell down her cheeks. Before he knew it, she was in his arms, hugging him ferociously. His arms slowly came around her as she burrowed her face in the crook of his neck. He rested his cheek on her curls and took in the smell of her hair. It smelled like heather. He found he rather liked the herbal scent. He breathed in deeply before Hermione pulled back.

“I didn’t know your childhood was so difficult. Tell me more about it,” Hermione urged.

Severus shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t think…”

Hermione cut in. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay. I know you’re a private man.”

She’d given him a choice. He looked at her and marveled. No one had ever given him a choice about anything, but this woman gave it freely. He looked into her eyes and saw acceptance there of whatever he chose. And maybe it was acceptance of him as well.... He hoped it could be.

“You probably should get comfortable,” he warned, “This might take a while.”

Hermione scooted back and sat facing him. She pulled her legs up onto the sofa and folded them beneath her, looking at him attentively. He couldn’t help the smirk that came over him. Taking a deep breath, he began.

“From my most distant memories, I’ve always known two things. My mum cared for me, but couldn’t show it, and my dad… he hated me.”

Hermione frowned as he felt her hand moving to cover his. Not quite knowing where to look, he first looked down to his lap and then back up, settling on a fixed point on the wall as he continued his story.

“My dad didn’t like much, but he hated his family. _We pulled him down,_ he’d tell us. We had constant needs, and all his money went to us. My mum and he fought… every day. Loud fights. Screaming matches. Fights where my mum would come out of it with a black eye, bloodied lip, or scarred face. He broke her arm once or twice, too.”

Hermione squeezed his hand. He didn’t look at her, but instead turned his hand up and squeezed hers back.

“He’d hit me now and then, but when I got older, the proper beatings started. Whenever I had a bout of uncontrolled magic, he’d become furious. It was just a reminder that I was like his abhorrent wife.” His eyes hardened as he became angrier. “The woman who stayed by his side as he came home drunk night after night. The woman who took his merciless beatings and set herself between him and me to try and protect me.”

He turned his head, and he looked Hermione straight in the eye. “He hated her. And me.” He softened as he saw more tears tracking down her cheeks. 

“Don’t… don’t cry,” he said sadly. “I’m not worth your tears.”

“Of course you are, Severus! Your father… he was evil. You should have never been brought up like that. It’s not fair!” she cried.

“Ah, but Hermione, life isn’t fair,” he said with a slow huff as he turned back to the wall and glared at it. “It is what it is. I was too young to do anything about it, and then when I came of age, I thought I could escape to Hogwarts...”

He paused, gathering his thoughts. “In some ways, I did, but that had its own set of challenges. I was never liked by most of the students. Potter’s mother was my friend. I had some friends in Slytherin, but being Slytherin myself, I understood that those associations were more for gain rather than for actual friendship. Still, they helped.”

He looked down then. “Honestly, I’ve never thought I deserved much better. My father was adamant that I was worthless. I guess his words stuck.”

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and unfolded her legs. She shifted until she was right next to him and gently cupped his cheek, moving his face to look at her.

“Severus,” she said softly. “You are wrong. Your father was wrong. You are one of the most amazing people I know.”

He huffed, which caused her to put a finger over his mouth. “You will listen to me, Severus Snape,” she admonished, “And you will believe what I say.”

He arched an eyebrow at her, which looked quite comical with her finger over his mouth. She grinned at him for a moment. Becoming serious again, she continued.

“You are brave, and brilliant, and loyal, and determined. How can you say you don’t deserve better?”

She’d moved her finger away from his lips. He looked at her incredulously, not knowing what to say, even though his mouth was free to respond.

“I…”

“You are a good man, Severus Snape.”

“I have never had anyone in my corner. Never anyone who believed that,” he explained quietly as he frowned. “Deep down, I know what you are saying is true, but I have always heard the opposite all my life. I suppose after hearing only the negatives and nothing else, I believed it.”

“Well, stop believing it,” Hermione said haughtily. “You deserve better than this, Severus. You need to realize that you are worthy of happiness.”

Severus’ eyes searched hers. “Will you help me believe?” he whispered.

She leaned in, bringing her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

“Of course, I will,” she told him emotionally.

Turning her head so she was facing him, her lips touched his. Severus felt a jolt at her soft intrusion. At first, he wanted to push her away, but then, he just wanted her to never stop. He felt his restraint slip as his arms wrapped around her, and he tugged her closer.

Breathlessly, she pulled back, after a few moments. “Do you believe me?”

“If I say no, will you kiss me like that again?”

She gave him a sideways glance, chastising him with a look. “Not a chance. But if you say yes, I’ll kiss you again right now.”

“Yes, then,” he growled. “A thousand times yes!”

She closed in, but pulled back again quickly, eliciting a groan from her husband.

“Do you really believe me?” she asked intently.

“I do. Will you kiss me now?”

She slapped at his arm.

“Hey!” he scowled. “Why did you do that? You’re supposed to be kissing me, not beating me!”

Hermione chuckled. “You’re impossible, Severus. Now do you really believe me or not?”

“I told you that I do. I just need constant reinforcement.”

She moved to within millimeters of his lips. “So, I need to keep kissing you?” she asked breathlessly.

“All the time,” he confirmed.

“Slytherin,” she grouched before closing the distance and kissing him passionately.

They came up for breath a while later.

“I think we’ve solved our intimacy issues,” Severus quipped.

oooOOOooo

They’d decided that one question was enough for the day, so they reconvened on the sofa again the next night to take on another question. Hermione snuggled up right next to Severus on the sofa, their hands entwined. Severus dipped his other hand into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He read it silently and arched an eyebrow. Looking at Hermione, he posed the question.

“What makes you laugh the most?” he said.

Hermione thought about it a bit. “I’d have to say sarcasm.”

His arched eyebrow urged her to go on.

“I like the wittiness of sarcasm. Not the aggressive kind of sarcasm, but the kind that points out something silly, or is a sly way of evaluating something.” Her eyes met his and she squeezed his hand. “I find you quite funny when you’re not being mean.”

“Mmm... so never.”

Hermione laughed. “See, like that.” She grinned at him. “I guess the real question is, do you laugh at all?” Hermione asked coyly.

Severus scowled, but he was not serious. “I, too, am fond of sarcasm, as you can probably guess. For me, though, unless I’m close to someone, I usually refrain from laughing.”

“So, you never laugh is what you’re trying to say?”

He scowled. “Very funny, witch.”

She squeezed his hand in placation. “Just kidding. So, who do you feel comfortable enough to laugh around?”

“Well, Lucius and Narcissa for one, my colleagues at school… Draco, I suppose.”

“Well, I hope you’ll feel comfortable enough to laugh with me more often. I’d love to hear it.”

Severus averted his gaze, pink-tinged cheeks hidden behind a veil of dark hair.

Hermione smiled to herself, reaching into the bag once more. “If you could choose to do anything for a day, what would it be?”

Severus put his head back against the sofa as he thought. “I would fly.”

“Where?”

Lifting his head, he turned toward her with enigmatic eyes. “Anywhere.”

Hermione shivered. “Why flying? I’m really not a fan.”

“That’s because you use a broom,” he replied dryly.

She glared at him. “You’re the only wizard alive who can fly without one.”

He smirked. “The thing with flying is that it’s freeing. Having the wind whip about you as you glide through the air… there’s nothing quite like it. Brooms have their place, but just being able to simultaneously levitate and move through the air on your own… I find it exhilarating and calming all in one,” he finished with a devilish glint in his dark eyes.

“I suppose if I weren’t so apprehensive, I’d find it more fun,” she conceded.

He smirked at her. “Maybe I’ll teach you some day,” he said offhandedly. “What about you? What would you do for a day?”

“Well, curling up with a good book features high on my list. I find _that_ calming. I think, though, I’d want to go to the beach and gaze out at the water. Maybe even board a boat and take a sail. There’s something about the motion of the sea that I love. I could stare at it for hours.”

Severus removed his hand from hers and boldly slipped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her into him and held her close.

“That does sound calming,” he murmured.

She nodded. Scooting in toward him, she settled into his embrace and listened to his steady heartbeat.

“This is lovely,” Hermione sighed.

He nodded just enough so she could feel him do so. Yes, it was lovely—having Hermione nestled into his side. It felt good. It felt _right._ He closed his eyes tightly. He found the more time they spent together, the more he wanted this. Squeezing her tighter, Severus enjoyed their closeness.

oooOOOooo

As for Hermione, she was drinking in his affection. She found the warmth radiating from him to be soothing. This is what she’d hoped marriage would be like… sharing things with her husband and spending time with him… quality time. Her heart filled with affection for the man who held her. She lifted her head and looked at him, causing him to open his eyes and gaze at her.

She smiled at him, and he smiled a crooked smile back. They were so close, and Hermione’s heart began to beat faster. As she looked at her husband, she was thrilled to have him close the distance and initiate a slow, searing kiss. His lips caressed hers, and she felt passion surge through her. Her lips pressed more insistently into his. Opening to him, she let him explore her mouth as she explored his.

After a while, they drew away. He looked at her, and she saw passion burning in his eyes. She was gripped by the intense desire to run her finger down his nose. Reaching out, she did so, receiving a perplexed stare in return from him.

“I am a great admirer of noses, and yours is the loveliest I’ve ever seen.”

His look of incredulity made her giggle. “I’m serious!”

“You can’t possibly be,” he replied evenly.

Leaning in, she kissed the tip of his nose. “I am,” she confessed. “I’ve always been drawn to your nose. I know it sounds silly, but I have. I can’t help myself. It’s perfect.”

Severus threw his head back against the sofa and laughed loudly. Hermione’s eyes widened as she watched the mirth wash over his features. She was struck by his unique beauty. His smile lightened his demeanor, and the crinkles around his eyes were endearing.

The significance of him laughing uproariously was not lost on her. He felt comfortable with her, and that made her heart beat faster. Severus’ laughter slowly abated, and he lifted his head up to look at her once more.

“You are the oddest witch I have ever met,” he confessed, slightly out of breath.

She reached out and gently pulled his face to hers, kissing him reverently. His shock melted away as he joined her in a passionate exchange. She thrilled at his touch. The fact that he’d opened up to her only made her want to be closer to him. They didn’t separate for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Things don’t always go smoothly, but our couple learns to grow closer despite disagreements.


	9. Week 4—Disagreement and Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a spat, Severus and Hermione spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long, but in reviewing it, I really didn’t want to cut it anywhere, and hopefully, you’ll enjoy the length and the results.

The week had passed rather nicely with everything seeming to go swimmingly. Then one morning Severus awoke to find their bed empty. It was unusual to find Hermione up already, as it was a bit earlier than she normally arose to get ready for work. He rose and grabbed a robe, going in search of his wife.

He ventured into the sitting room to find her furiously pulling objects off tables and sticking her hands in between the sofa cushions. She was muttering to herself as she prowled around.

“Hermione?”

“Severus!” She glanced at him quickly before continuing her frantic search. “Did you see a small notebook lying about? I could have sworn I left it on the table, but it’s not there.”

“Blue, charmed to be unopenable?” he asked.

She looked at him anxiously. “Yes!”

Severus glided over to the bookshelf, where it lay on its side in front of the shelved books, and picked it up, holding it out to her.

Amusement laced his tone, “I stowed it here last night so it wasn’t lying around.”

Hermione snatched it from his hand. “Why? This is a crucial part of what I’m working on at the Ministry! It’s where I jot down my ideas when they come to me, and I can’t lose it. Why did you just randomly move it without telling me?”

“I didn’t realize it was so important or I would have told you,” he replied defensively.

“I just wasted twenty minutes searching around the lounge trying to find it! Now I’ve forgotten what I wanted to record,” she scolded tersely. “Just… don’t touch my stuff!”

Severus felt anger fill him. “Well, if you hadn’t left it lying around where anyone could walk off with it, I wouldn’t have touched it. Why don’t you pick up after yourself?”

Hermione stomped over to the reading chair and lifted a book with sheafs of loose papers marking certain pages in it. “Oh, but it’s fine for you to leave all your things lying around. I would never touch things like this because I know you’re working on research, and I respect that. But you couldn’t care less about mine! You just grab whatever you want and put it wherever you feel is the right place for it to be without consulting me first!”

Severus’ jaw clenched, and he glared at her. “You are nothing but a harridan. Just the other day you said that this house looked a fright. I decided to help by cleaning up, and this is the thanks I get? Well, you can just pick up after yourself from now on then!”

He stormed upstairs, slammed the door behind him, locked it, and quickly got ready to leave for Hogwarts. As soon as he was dressed he flicked his wand at the door, unlocking it, and disappeared into the Floo. Exiting into his office, he threw himself into his desk chair.

The bloody harpy. He was just trying to do something thoughtful, and she’d torn him to shreds. Well, he’d not make that mistake again. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed some paperwork he’d been putting off doing previously and got to work.

He could swear the writing on his parchment was ancient Mesopotamian for the sense it made. He sighed and put it away for later when he could actually concentrate. In his current mood, he’d be better off patrolling the halls and then heading to breakfast.

He meandered through the school for a while, deep in thought, then made his way down to the Great Hall. Taking his seat, he leveled his best glare at the student body. He then nodded at Minerva before taking a piece of toast and reaching for the jam. His hand stilled as he recognized it. Red Currant… 

Ever since their honeymoon, he’d asked the House-elves to have it available for breakfast. He enjoyed it on most mornings, but today it just made his stomach turn. Dropping his toast on his plate with disgust, he scooted his chair back and stood abruptly.

“Severus, you haven’t eaten,” Minerva chastised.

“I know, Minerva. I’ve recalled a task in need of my attention. I’ll eat later.” He turned and made his way from the table.

“You need to eat!” she said, calling after him as he stalked out of the Great Hall.

He waved his hand at her and proceeded into the hallway. He spent over an hour wandering the halls grumbling to himself. At first, his mind railed at Hermione and how unappreciative she was. Then his thoughts focused on her furiously turning the flat upside down looking for her book.

_I should have told her I was moving it… or left it where it was. I knew it was_ _for her_ _work. Damn…_

He paused mid-stride. Yes, she had yelled, but she wasn’t the only one at fault. He held a good share of the blame for their argument. He cast a Tempus spell and noted the time. Perhaps he could go to the Ministry and talk to Hermione. Maybe he could apologize. He sighed in exasperation and took his wand in hand.

_“Expecto Patronum_ _!”_

He stood stock-still and gaped at what he saw. No longer did his doe Patronus sprint out of his wand. A sleek black panther emerged instead and sat patiently in front of him. Severus reached out a shaking hand and touched the panther.

“Hello,” he said tentatively. “I’m not quite sure what to make of you.”

The panther bowed his head to Severus before getting up and butting it against his chest.

“Definitely mine, then,” Severus mused absently, as if it could be anyone else’s. Looking curiously at the large feline, he gave it instructions.

“Go to Minerva and tell her that I needed to return to London. There’s nothing pressing that she needs to do. I’ll see her either later today or tomorrow.”

The panther nodded at him, turned, and bounded down the hall in search of the Transfiguration professor. Severus stared after it for a few moments, lost in thought as to what the change in Patronus could mean. Shaking his head, he turned and retreated to his office where he Floo’d back to his flat. He was glad that Skeeter wasn’t around. She only visited once they were both home from work and left when they retired to bed. He certainly didn’t want to discuss his _feelings_ about their spat with the insufferable reporter.

He quickly made sure Hermione hadn’t skipped work and stayed behind in the flat and then left. He walked a few blocks to the local florist, purchasing a single red rosebud. Placing it within his robes, he then ducked into a secluded alleyway in which to Apparate to the Ministry. Exiting the Apparition Point, he frowned. He was no admirer of these hallowed halls where so much corruption had transpired. He had to admit though, the government had improved ten-fold since the war had ended.

He presented his wand at security for examination. As soon as it was returned, he asked for directions.

“How do I get to Hermione Snape’s office?”

“Hermione Snape?” the security-wizard looked puzzled. “You mean Hermione Granger, don’t you?”

“Immaterial,” he growled. “Where is her office?”

“Twenty-second floor. You’ll have to request to see her in the Unspeakable’s office. If she’s too busy, you may not be able to meet with her.”

Severus nodded irritably and moved away from the man. He made his way to the lifts, feeling a bit put out that Hermione hadn’t yet changed her name at the Ministry. He would need to ask her about that once this unpleasantness was behind them.

The lift rocketed down into the bowels of the Ministry, with four other wizards awkwardly staring straight ahead, just as he did.

_Avoiding eye contact in the lift - always_ _the highlight of anyone’s_ _day,_ he thought sourly.

He was the last to exit as everyone else had stepped out onto higher floors than he. He exited the lift and looked around, noting the door at the end of the hall had _Unspeakables Office_ emblazoned on it in gold letters outlined in black. He sighed and walked over to the door, opened it, and made his way into the room beyond, zeroing in on the only desk in sight. A blonde man sat there reading a book that was probably glamoured to seem innocuous. He looked up and narrowed his blue eyes at Severus.

“What can I do for you?”

“I am here to see Hermione Snape,” he drawled.

“Hermione? Let me see if she can be disturbed right now.”

The man reached into his desk and pulled out a very thick book. Setting his reading material aside, he placed the tome in front of him, opening it towards the back. His index finger ran down the cramped writing until he came to her name. Eyes flicking across the line, and nodding to himself, he looked back up at Severus.

“She’s not working on anything that can’t be set aside right now. I’ll summon her up here.”

The man’s parrot Patronus was soon winging away from them with the message for Hermione. Severus waited. It took a bit, but finally, the door behind the man at the desk opened and Hermione emerged. Her eyes widened as she recognized Severus.

“Oh, it’s you,” she said flatly.

Severus’ eyes shot to the man behind the desk and then back to his wife.

“Do you have a few minutes? I thought that maybe we could get something to eat?”

Hermione looked at him crossly and pursed her lips but nodded.

“I’m not sure how long I’ll be, Ernest.”

“Take your time, Hermione. We have all the time in the world right here.”

Hermione gave him a fake smile and walked straight out of the office. Severus turned and followed in her wake. As they walked away from the office, Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Ernest thinks that time puns are the funniest thing that has ever happened to the Wizarding world,” she explained as she turned to look at Severus. “Now, why are you here?”

She whirled around and glared at him.

Severus reached into his robes, then extended his hand with the rose, holding it out to her.

“I came to apologize.”

Hermione’s glare softened as she reached out and took the rose. Bringing it to her nose, she inhaled and then looked up at Severus uncomfortably.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“I left angry,” Severus confessed. “I stewed at Hogwarts all morning, and all I could think about was our argument. I wish you hadn’t yelled, but I realize that I didn’t respect you or your belongings by moving them without consulting you. I’m sorry about that.”

“Really?” Hermione asked with surprise in her voice.

“Really,” Severus repeated.

She looked down at the rose and sighed.

“I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have blown up at you. You were trying to do something nice, and all I could do was get angry and accuse you of taking my things. I’m very particular about my work and where I put it. I leave it on the table purposely so I can come back to it if an idea hits me at any time of the day. I should have explained to you how important it is to me.”

Severus stepped closer to her. “I won’t make that mistake again, Hermione. I promise you.”

She studied him for a while before pulling him closer, wrapping her arms around his slim waist.

“I shouldn’t have yelled. I’m sorry,” she said softly.

“All is forgiven,” he whispered into her ear.

They stayed in each other’s arms for a while before separating. Severus pulled back and looked at her.

“Seeing that you have all the time in the world, and I don’t have to be back at Hogwarts at all today, would you like to get an early lunch together? I am starving.”

Hermione took his hand in hers and started leading him toward the lift. “Sounds divine. I skipped breakfast this morning.”

As they rode the lift up, Severus recalled his earlier run-in at security.

“Hermione, when I entered, I asked for you as Hermione Snape. The security-wizard corrected me, saying that you were Hermione Granger…”

Hermione huffed. “Oh, he’s an obtuse idiot. I’ve told him several times that I’m Hermione Snape now, but he refuses to call me that or acknowledge it. He said something about not wanting to change his reference just to have to change it back.” She looked over at Severus. “He’s probably the most negative person I’ve ever met.”

Severus arched a brow at her. “He doesn’t think we’ll stay together?”

“Oh, of course not. He also thinks that the Ministry will crumble in the next six months and that his wife is going to leave him within the year.”

“I see what you mean,” Severus replied evenly.

Hermione waved her hand in dismissal. “Don’t give him any mind. He’s not someone who will change his views, and people like him can just go stuff it.”

“Very eloquent,” Severus said with a smirk.

Hermione chuckled.

The lift doors opened, and they stepped out. They made their way out of the Ministry. Severus glared at the security-wizard, making a show of putting his arm around Hermione as they passed. Hermione smiled and laughed out loud when they were out of earshot of the man.

“Staking your claim?” she teased lightly.

“Naturally. You are Hermione Snape, and he will learn to respect that.”

Hermione kissed his cheek lightly as they made their way out of the Ministry building. They walked to the corner café and were soon tucking into a hearty lunch of shepherd’s pie for Severus and roasted chicken for Hermione. She leaned in toward him conspiratorially after they’d been eating for a few minutes.

“It’s lovely to be alone for a change.”

Severus glanced around the crowded café and gave her an odd look.

“I mean without Skeeter. She’s been everywhere when we go out together. It’s a relief to not have to be careful about what we say.”

Severus nodded. “At least we have our late nights and early mornings to ourselves.”

“Yes, when we’re sleeping or running out the door to get to work,” she retorted sarcastically.

Severus grinned at her mischievously. “We should take advantage of this.”

“I should get back to work within an hour,” Hermione replied wistfully.

Severus’ eyes lit up. “I have an idea. Finish up, and we’ll get out of here.”

“Where are we going?” she asked as she arched her brow.

Severus smirked. “It’s a secret.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but started inhaling her chicken. They quickly finished their meals and were soon on their way. Severus pulled Hermione into an alleyway and spun them away with a crack. In a flash, they appeared in front of the London Eye. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the giant Ferris wheel.

“You want us to ride that?”

Severus smirked. “Why not? It supposedly has great views.”

Hermione bit her lip. “I’m not a fan of heights,” she explained.

“Oh, I didn’t know. I just thought it was flying that made you uncomfortable. We can do something else. Maybe take a walk in the park instead?”

Hermione debated as she stared at the wheel. Finally, determination filled her face as she looked towards Severus.

“No, I’m going to overcome this and do something fun.”

“Hermione, we don’t have to… ”

“No, I’ve been telling myself I need to face my fear of flying, and I know part of that is rooted in a fear of heights. Let’s do it.”

“You realize once we’re on, we can’t get out for half an hour.”

Hermione swallowed thickly and eyed the giant wheel once again.

“No, I can do this.” She turned to Severus and took his hand. “Let’s go!”

She pulled him along to the entrance and they joined a small line of visitors. There were only about ten people in front of them. The attendant nodded to them as they moved up the line. He was telling those in front of them that each group would have a pod to themselves. Severus found that to be a perfect turn of events, as Hermione and he could have some privacy.

In a few minutes, they were safely locked in their pod, which would slowly make its way around and back. They moved over to the center bench and settled in. Severus looked over at Hermione, who was busily gnawing on her lip. He reached out and enveloped her hand in his.

“Are you all right?”

Hermione closed her eyes briefly and nodded.

“This was a bad idea,” Severus muttered under his breath.

“No, it was a good idea. Look over there…” She flipped her hand out in front of them. “You can see Parliament already. It’s beautiful, really, Severus.”

The Observation wheel slowly moved up, and the city skyline unfolded before them. Hermione got excited and stood, moving to the edge of the pod. Severus rose and joined her, placing his hand on her back.

“It’s marvelous, really. Look how far you can see. Big Ben looks beautiful from here.”

“As does Westminster Abbey,” Severus remarked.

They turned and looked at downtown London. Severus felt Hermione’s arm wrap around him, and he looked over at her. She smiled at him.

“This was a wonderful idea, Severus. And really, I’m not feeling overly nervous.”

Severus gave her a shy smile. “I’m glad.”

Hermione leaned in and kissed him. His hand drew up and cradled her cheek as he responded. He felt his chest tighten at her and marveled at the feeling. She was so responsive, and obviously enamored with _him_. It set his heart aflame with the thought that she could possibly be the person he would spend the rest of his life with. It was a heady feeling, and her gentle ministrations made it all the more exciting.

They pulled apart, finally. Hermione smiled saucily at him.

“Now I can say we’ve kissed at 135 meters above London.”

Severus smirked and pointed up. “We’re not quite there yet,” he advised.

“Oh,” she said with a sudden look of disappointment.

“Don’t worry,” Severus responded slyly. “We can kiss again when we’re up there.”

Hermione laughed. “Severus, I really adore your sense of humor,” she confessed.

“I suppose that’s a good thing. Maybe sometime in the future you’ll adore me as well?”

“Who said I didn’t already?”

His eyebrow came up, and she smirked. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek and put her head on his shoulder. His hand entwined itself in her hair as if it was the most natural gesture in the world. Severus mulled over what he was feeling at that moment. It was utter bliss. Being here with Hermione in his arms made him almost giddy. He had the odd desire to jump up and down, but that wouldn’t do at all for a taciturn man like him. Instead, he chose to enjoy her nearness, twirling a finger into her corkscrew curls.

He sighed in contentment. He felt Hermione’s hand rubbing circles on his chest, and something within him bloomed. He felt so connected to the witch in his arms. The realization that he could definitely see himself deeply in love with her was heady indeed. He was amazed to feel his heart almost exploding with admiration, attraction, and yes, love for his wife.

They spent the rest of the ride in each other’s arms, merely enjoying being close to one another. All too soon, their rotation around the wheel was complete, and they were exiting the pod and soon found themselves on the street again.

“Can you stay away from work any longer?” Severus inquired.

Hermione bit her lip as she thought. “Well, I shouldn’t, but yes, I can leave my current project until tomorrow.”

“Then let’s go. I have something in mind I think you’ll like,” he suggested coyly.

Hermione grinned at him. “Okay. Let me just let Ernest know I won’t be back until tomorrow.”

She cast a Notice-me-Not charm and then chanted, “ _Expecto Patronum_ _.”_

She gasped as her Patronus formed in front of her. It was no longer an otter. A proud lioness had emerged from her wand and was looking at her affectionately.

“Why… that’s odd,” she muttered.

“What is?” Severus said.

“My Patronus was an otter, now it’s this.”

Severus studied the regal lioness carefully as it stood in front of Hermione.

“How long ago did it change?” he asked curiously.

“I don’t know. Let me think. When did I last cast the spell…?”

Hermione’s eyebrows narrowed in concentration. “It was about six months ago. I sent it to tell Harry something.”

“So, it’s changed within the last six months…” Severus said slowly as he thought about the possible meaning.

Glancing at Hermione, his brows furrowed. “I cast my Patronus this morning to alert Minerva I’d be leaving the castle. It has changed as well.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “You mean it’s not a doe anymore?”

Severus shook his head and quickly cast his own Patronus. The black panther appeared and looked at Severus. It was slightly larger than Hermione’s lioness.

“Oh!” Hermione cried as she regarded the two wild cats in front of her

She looked at Severus.

“Oh, indeed,” he drawled.

“This is good, right?” Hermione asked him.

“I think it bodes well for our relationship,” Severus replied with a somewhat satisfied look upon his face.

Hermione smiled as she sent her lioness off with a message for Ernest. She turned back to Severus.

“I like your new Patronus; it’s quite regal. Honestly, both of them are beautiful.”

“I agree,” Severus replied and nodded his head.

“Now, where are we off to?” she asked.

Severus smirked as he extended his arm for her to take. With her arm wrapped in his, he pulled her close and Disapparated with her. They reappeared shortly after at a marina near the shore. There were no boats moored at the docks, and the pier looked as if it was going to collapse into the sea. Severus led her into a small, dilapidated building at the head of the pier. 

As they entered, a curtain of magic washed over them and the building transformed into a well-kept office with a staff member standing behind a desk. He was casually dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, khaki pants, and large square glasses. He looked up as the couple entered.

“How can I help you?” he greeted.

“We’d like to rent a boat,” Severus explained.

“Will you be staying on it overnight?” the man asked.

Severus looked back at Hermione. She shook her head.

“We’ll need to get back at our normal time so Skeeter can monitor us,” she murmured, out of earshot of the pier attendant..

Severus huffed. “Very well.” He turned back to the attendant. “No, we’ll just need it for a couple hours.”

The man turned to the cabinet behind him and removed a small model of a boat. He showed it to Severus.

“This one has a lower deck with a small galley. It’s pretty zippy and can take rough seas.”

Severus took the proffered boat and examined it. It looked like a miniature speedboat. He turned it around and checked underneath the boat as well.

“This will do,” he replied.

The man nodded and conjured a contract, showing it to Severus. “Tap your wand here and here. Please have her back before five.”

Severus tapped his wand on the contract after reviewing it. Taking the small boat, they exited the building.

“Is that a remote-controlled boat, Severus?” Hermione asked.

Severus chuckled. “Something you haven’t experienced?” he asked teasingly. “Lucius brought me here several years ago. It’s a wizarding boat rental.”

Hermione gave him a curious look but grinned in anticipation as they made their way to one of the slips and Severus dropped the boat into the water. He waved his wand over it expertly, and it enlarged to a full-sized speedboat.

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed.

Severus descended into the boat and reached out his hand to guide her into it. She followed him in and looked around, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Why isn’t it rocking much?” she asked.

“Magical stabilization.”

He flicked his wand at the floor and steps appeared. “Would you like to inspect the rest of it?”

“Yes!” Hermione cried as she started down the stairs.

Below deck there was a living area with a small galley. Hermione sat on the bench that wrapped around one side of the boat. It was padded, resembling a sofa.

“Severus, this is amazing!”

Severus gave her a shy grin. “I thought we could take a little trip and relax. You did say this was one of the things you find calming.”

Hermione’s eyes sparkled as she reached out to take his hand. “I did. Thank you, this is wonderful!”

Severus tugged her along as he made for the stairway.

“Come along. I don’t want to sit at this dilapidated pier all day,” he ordered as they made their way above deck.

Severus motioned for her to take a seat on his left, and he took the seat in front of the controls. With a tap of his wand, the engine roared to life and they were pulling away from the pier. Soon, they had gotten far enough away from the pier that Severus could accelerate. With another flick of his wand, the boat sped up and started to head out into the sea.

Hermione whooped as the wind blew her hair back and they sped along the water. After a while, she leaned in and yelled over the engine.

“Can I take the wheel?”

Severus nodded and slowed to a stop. They changed places and Hermione put the boat into full throttle and sped away.

“Whoo-hoo!” she shouted as they sped along. She headed toward the shore, then back out towards the open sea again. She spun a huge circle, then headed along the shore some more. Turning the bow back out to sea, she let them get a good distance away from the shoreline before she finally stopped the boat.

“There,” she exclaimed enthusiastically as she moved away from the wheel. “You can hardly tell we’re near land.”

Severus rose from his seat and descended into the depths of the boat. He returned a minute later with two chilled butterbeers. Handing one to Hermione, he stood alongside her as she gazed out at the sea. Taking a sip of his bottle, he curled his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled, motioning for them to take a seat on the padded bench similar to the one below deck. They settled in and simply stared out at the ocean as it moved around them.

“You’re right,” Severus said after a while. “This is very restful.”

Hermione nodded. “I could literally stay here all day and just watch the waves.”

The boat rocked slightly as Severus put his arm around her. He kissed her temple and enjoyed the smile she gave him as she turned her head. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Severus. This was a wonderful idea.”

“Mmm.”

Hermione snuggled into him and looked back out at the sea.

“It’s so beautiful,” she murmured.

“It is,” Severus agreed. He rested his chin on her head. “Of course, you are more so.”

Hermione sat up and beamed at him. “Thank you,” she said, slightly flustered.

“I meant it,” he replied.

“I know,” she murmured, averting her gaze.

“Hermione?”

She shrugged and looked back at him. “I always felt very plain as a child. Sometimes I even felt quite ugly. I mean, my hair was… IS… uncontrollable, and I had awful teeth. I just… I have never considered myself very pretty.”

Severus reached out and gently lifted up her chin.

“You can’t be serious,” he rumbled.

She shrugged.

“You were a child,” Severus said. “All children are awkward and gawky. Have you looked in the mirror recently?”

Hermione chuckled. “Of course I have,” she replied.

“Then you are utterly blind.” He reached out and twirled one of her curls around his index finger. “Your hair may be wild, but it’s a luxurious wild and it’s absolutely entrancing.” He slowly took in her face and body. “You are beautiful, Hermione. I can’t say enough about how lovely you are. Haven’t your previous lovers told you as much?”

Hermione shrugged. “The ones who did were only concerned with appearances. That’s all they fixated on and would flaunt me around as if I were a trophy. To be honest with you, they lacked sincerity.”

“Please don’t be offended, but you dated a bunch of idiots,” Severus said disapprovingly.

Hermione laughed. “Well, that’s obvious.”

Severus turned toward her, bringing his leg up on the bench. “You mean to tell me that Weasley never told you how beautiful you are?”

She frowned and shook her head. “No, he never did, actually. He often downgraded my looks and implied _he_ was doing _me_ a favor by dating me.”

Severus’ lips thinned. “I hope for his sake that we don’t see him anytime soon. I may not be able to control myself or my wand.”

She laid her hand on his chest. “It’s not worth it, Severus. We separated amicably and we’re friends now. He’s happy with Lavender, and I’m happy without him. I’m happy with you,” she added sincerely.

He gave her a shy grin. “And I’m happy with you,” he replied.

Leaning in, he captured her lips with his. She made a small noise as he did so, and he felt a little piece of his heart become hers. His hand came up and tangled in her curls as he groaned at the feel of them between his fingers. She was exquisite. He pulled back and whispered, “Beautiful.” Before capturing her lips again. He felt her smile beneath him and couldn’t help smiling as well.

Pulling her close, he worshipped her lips, and she reciprocated. They reveled in each other as the boat gently rocked them back and forth.

oooOOOooo

Rita was in a snit that she’d missed the day, of course, so she insisted on private interviews. She scowled at Hermione as they settled into their seats in the sitting room while Severus busied himself reading in the bedroom.

“Rita, I didn’t even know he was coming to surprise me. It all happened so suddenly. We would have summoned you if we’d had time.”

Rita rolled her eyes. “Don’t lie to me. You probably were gloating that you’d pulled one over on me.”

“To be honest, we really didn’t give you much thought. We were busy enjoying ourselves.” Hermione stopped and looked at Rita’s annoyed face. “I do apologize,” she offered placatingly.

Rita looked down at her pad and waved her manicured hand at Hermione, dismissing the issue. “I’ll just catch up now,” she said shortly. “Tell me about the date.”

“Well, after our argument this morning, I was really annoyed. I was having trouble concentrating at work when Severus surprised me by visiting.”

“Why do you feel you were so upset with Severus?”

Hermione thought about it. “Besides the obvious, I was disappointed in him. I’d thought he knew how important my belongings were, and his moving them without telling me seemed like a breach of trust. But I was holding onto false expectations. I’d never really told him not to move my things. I just assumed he understood that.”

“How did you feel when Severus arrived at your office?”

Hermione gave a small smile. “I was surprised. It was something I would have never expected of him. I think we both learned something about our expectations of the other from this disagreement.”

“And what about when you were on the London Eye with him? Did you learn anything then?”

Hermione blushed. “Severus is more demonstrative than I thought he would be. We spent most of the time in each other’s arms, just enjoying being near each other. I thought that he would be uncomfortable being so close to someone.”

“And?”

“I was pleasantly surprised that he wasn’t.” She blushed.

“Do you think things will work out with the two of you?” Rita asked as she searched Hermione’s eyes for a hint of her feelings.

Hermione smiled. “I think so. I’m hopeful, at least. I’m slowly finding the more I know of him, the more I like him. I hope he feels the same. I can see being with him for a long time.”

Rita nodded as her Quick-Quotes quill scribbled away.

“Go ahead and send Severus in,” she directed.

Hermione rose from the sofa and headed to the bedroom. Severus emerged a minute or so later and settled where Hermione had been sitting.

“You’re going to ask me about my _feelings_ again, aren’t you?” he said with a mild sneer.

Rita looked at him. She pointed her quill at him. “That’s why we’re here, isn’t it? That’s part of the experiment, and my readers want to know what makes you tick.”

Rita released her quill so it could hover over her notepad.

He rolled his eyes. “There is no ticking to be had here.”

“Nonsense… How did you feel after your argument with Hermione?”

“Merlin,” he muttered under his breath. “I was upset... obviously.”

“Why did you decide to surprise her at work?”

“I’m a person of action. When I realized I was mostly at fault for our argument, I set about fixing it. I didn’t want to wait until after work to discuss it. I hate stewing over things. I needed to work it out right away.”

“Were you nervous about approaching her?”

Severus glared at her. “What kind of dunderheaded question is that? Of course, I was!”

Rita held up her hands. “Okay, okay. If I don’t ask you these things, and I assume, you’ll be angry because I did so. Now you’re angry because I asked.”

“Rita…” Severus ground out.

“Fine.” She scowled at him and pulled her notepad closer, scanning the list of questions she wanted to ask of Severus.

Finally, she looked up and asked, “The boat ride… how did that go?”

Severus calmed and let his body relax into the sofa.

“It was quite enjoyable. I would be agreeable to doing it again.”

“We’re in the fourth week of the experiment. How do you think it’s going?”

“I’m happy with it so far. Hermione and I get closer every day, and we seem to enjoy each other’s company.”

“Do you feel that will translate to love?” Rita asked him, looking directly at him.

Severus got quiet He looked to the floor and mulled over her question. After a bit, he quietly said, “I hope that it will.”

“How will you feel if it doesn’t?”

His eyes snapped up to hers. “Shouldn’t we be concentrating on the positive?”

“Yes, of course, but every great reporter investigates all possible angles.”

“So you’re trying to emulate a great reporter?” Severus retorted.

Rita scowled at him. “You’re awful,” she accused angrily, straightening in her chair. “You’ll be lucky if Granger can stand the rest of the experiment with you, let alone promise herself to you for life.”

Severus sneered at her. Rita sighed and moved forward in her chair. Leaning in toward him, she reasoned, “Look, I know you’re a private man. Why do we have to have the same argument every week? You signed the consent form. You understood that you’d have to answer difficult and personal questions. Why can’t you just be nice?”

“What if I _am_ being nice?”

Rita’s mouth dropped open, and she slowly sat back after snapping it shut.

“Fine. Please answer my question.”

“I somehow forgot what it was,” he replied sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “How will you feel if this relationship doesn’t work out?”

Severus looked away crossly. He hadn’t wanted to think about such a thing. He’d spent so much time throughout his life expecting the worst. After the war, he’d tried not to be so negative, but it was a hard task for him. How would he feel if this didn’t work out?

Suddenly, he knew. He knew how he felt about her, and how he’d feel if she rejected him. The reality of it made him cringe internally. He would be devastated. He looked back at Rita.

“It would be difficult to take if this didn’t work out, but I would survive.” _Liar. You have survived before, but have you got it in you to do so now?_

Rita stared at him, assessing him for a while, but eventually dismissed him from the horror that was the personal interview with her. He returned to the bedroom and Hermione, relieved but anxious. Lying down on the bed, he put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Hermione was lying down reading. He didn’t look at her. His conversation with Skeeter was racing through his mind.

“Hermione,” he finally murmured.

He knew Skeeter was in the room, Disillusioned, as they hadn’t turned the lights off yet, but her accusation was niggling at his mind. He wanted to talk about it with Hermione.

His wife put her book down and turned to Severus. “Yes?”

“If I ask you something, do you promise to be truthful with me?”

Hermione gave him a concerned look. “Of course, Severus. I will always be truthful with you.”

He was still staring at the ceiling. He didn’t want to look at her. He was fearful of what he may see.

“Skeeter said something in the other room that made me think.”

He didn’t say anything more and silence filled the room. Finally, Hermione prodded him.

“What was it, Severus?”

He sighed. “She said I’d be lucky if you stuck out the rest of the experiment with me.”

“What?” Hermione exclaimed as she frowned in annoyance. Sitting up, she glared venomously. “Show yourself, bug!” she demanded as she looked around the room searching out the reporter.

“No, it was my fault.” His hand reached out and took hold of her arm as he rose to a sitting position as well. “I was being caustic.”

Hermione smirked. “I know it’s hard for you not to be, especially with her, Severus, but you should control yourself.”

He still didn’t look at her. He looked confused for a minute. “You’re joking about this?” he inquired quietly.

Hermione shifted and reached out for the hand that had been on her arm. She took it in hers.

“Neither of us like her very much. I can understand if you lost it with her.”

“That is true, but it is besides the point. Does she know something I don’t? Do you hate living with me?”

“No! Of course not!” Hermione exclaimed.

Severus turned to look her in the eye. “Tell me the truth, Hermione. If you don’t want to be with me, just say so. I would rather this work out, but I don’t want to force you to do something you find repulsive.”

Hermione sobered as she looked at him. “Maybe we need to tell each other how we feel about one another.”

“It may be prudent.”

Hermione looked away for a minute before turning toward Severus and looking at him seriously.

“I find myself getting closer and closer to you every day. I find you attractive and more demonstrative than I had ever expected, and I really like that about you. I feel like love can come as we keep moving through this experiment.”

“You’re sure? You’re not telling Rita behind closed doors that you can’t wait to be rid of me?” He felt like a whinging teenager confessing his anxiety about this, but he needed to know.... either way.

Hermione leaned in and kissed him. “No.” She kissed him again for good measure. “I like being here with you. I don’t want to go. If I had my way, we’d be together even after the experiment ends.”

Severus reached out and caressed her face. “I find the more time we spend together,” wonder crept into his voice, “the more time I want to spend with you. You are beautiful and intelligent, and I want to keep learning about you. I feel we can make this work beyond the experiment.”

He pulled her to him and kissed her lovingly. His kisses became desperate as he thought of the possibility of losing her. He wanted her forever.

“Hermione,” he whispered between his kisses. “I want this… us… to work.”

“Me too,” Hermione whispered back. “I care a great deal about you,” she continued after they’d separated.

Severus smiled shyly at her. “I feel the same way.”

He looked over at the empty chair. “Skeeter, bugger off,” he said succinctly.

Skeeter Disillusioned herself and rose. “Good night, you two,” she buzzed as she flitted out of the room and the apartment.

“I thought she’d never leave,” Hermione said with a chuckle.

Severus gazed at her. “Now, where were we?”

“You were saying how much you cared about me,” Hermione said as she bit her lower lip.

Severus reached out and slowly pulled her lower lip away from her teeth. “Now, now. There’s no need to bite your lip off,” he rumbled. “I care for you, and that’s not going to change.”

“I hope not…”

“Hermione?” Severus ventured tentatively.

“Yes, Severus?”

“I… “

He sighed as he caressed her face. His brows drew down as he pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. His tongue explored her, and she moaned as he worshiped her lips. Pushing her back against the bed, his hand moved over her, caressing her breast, which only made Hermione moan louder. Severus wrenched his mouth from hers, panting and taking her in with that breathtaking intensity of his.

“I want you,” he said finally, “Tell me you want me, too.”

“More than anything,” she reassured him.

He gave her a shy smile before claiming her lips once more. Hermione groaned his name as his tongue took control of her mouth, which just caused him to move along at an even higher intensity. Minutes later Severus carefully eased off, moved to his knees, and slipped her shirt off, running his knuckles slowly along her silken skin. His midnight gaze traveled over her black lace bra and a groan escaped as he allowed his fingers to travel over the material.

Hermione sat up and reached over, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off him. Her eyes took in his chest hungrily, noting a sprinkling of silken dark hair and several scars that marred the perfection of his chest. Severus frowned and withdrew slightly from her.

“Are you all right?” she whispered, concern furrowing her brow.

“My scars...” he explained in almost a whisper.

She reached out and ran her finger along one of them causing Severus to pull away.

“Severus, look at me.”

“I am scarred,” he reiterated more emphatically.

“Severus, so am I.” She motioned to the scar line across her chest, a relic of the battle at the Ministry when Dolohov had cursed her.

His eyes drank her in, flicking up to meet her own. “But you are beautiful, and that is a mark of honor,” he murmured reverently.

She looked at Severus’ chest closely. 

“Hold on…” she paused, frowning. “These weren’t here when we were on our honeymoon.”

She looked back up with a puzzled look.

Severus fixed his gaze on a spot above her left shoulder. “I cast a glamour. I was… worried you’d find me unattractive if you saw them right away.”

“Severus, I wouldn’t have thought that. I agree with you that our scars are a badge of honor.”

He huffed irritably, “There’s nothing honorable about these.”

She reached out and ran her fingers over a scar that crossed his chest. It was almost exact to Hermione’s own scar.

“Severus, we have matching scars.”

Severus averted his gaze.

“Severus…” 

“… Severus, look at me, please?”

His eyes moved toward her, and he arched a brow.

“This is a mark of honor, too” she reiterated. “You act as if it’s vulgar, but I find it beautiful because it’s a part of you.”

She leaned in and kissed all along the scar arcing over his chest.

“It is unsightly,” he muttered.

“Nonsense,” she replied as she continued ministering to it. with her kisses. She lowered her head and suckled on his nipple, eliciting a gasp from the taciturn man.

“Hermione…”

Her hand came up and she tweaked his other nipple as she suckled the one in her mouth.

“Beautiful,” she murmured seriously as she released him. “Simply lovely.”

Her bra suddenly vanished in a puff of air as he promptly pushed her back and moved his mouth to her breast. They found themselves lying on the bed once again as he lathed each breast in turn. Magically, all their clothes disappeared. Severus pulled back, looked at Hermione, and smirked.

“Clever witch,” he praised.

“I want you,” she insisted.

“And I want you.”

They continued caressing each other, kissing one another passionately and exploring each other’s bodies. Their passion grew as they both entangled themselves in the other.

“Now, Severus… please,” Hermione begged.

He extended his arms, lifting himself so he could see her fully, and trapped her forearms to either side of her head.

“You want me, witch?”

“Yes!” Hermione cried.

“How much? Tell me,” he murmured darkly.

“Oh, Severus, please. Please, I need you inside me. I want you. Have to have you.”

He entered her then, and it was bliss. His mouth crashed down on hers as he pumped in and out, staking his claim on her body. She was everything. She was his—he hoped—because he never wanted to stop feeling like this with her.

Hermione moaned, and he pulled back once more to gaze into her eyes. His dark eyes bored into hers They held each other's gaze as he increased his pace. He could feel himself ready to release, as she tightened around him.

All of a sudden, he could hold himself back no longer.

“Hermione!” he cried as he threw his head back and felt his release spill within her.

“Severus!” Hermione cried with equal passion as she tensed around him.

They came together, and Severus leaned back down, capturing her lips once more. He kissed her languidly until finally he rolled off her and gathered her in his arms. Kissing her forehead, he pulled her close.

“That was magnificent,” Hermione muttered.

“Mmmhmm,” Severus mumbled.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn’t put those thoughts into words. Not when he didn’t know if she returned the sentiment. He did, however, allow himself to revel in her nearness and the intimacy they’d just shared.

“That was worth the wait,” he rumbled before kissing her on the top of her head.

She wrapped her arm around his chest, leaned back, and kissed him on the lips.

“I agree. We’ll have to have a repeat performance though, in the name of research.”

He chuckled low and deep as Hermione squeezed him and smirked up cheekily. It didn’t take long for them to fall into a peaceful and satisfied sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Our couple gets to talk about their relationship with their friends.


	10. Week 5: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus opens up to Hermione, and our couple’s friends react to their being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my betas aelfwynne, Dearlady2002, and Megala. Thanks to you all as well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Pastor Cal sat across from Severus and Hermione in their sitting room with Rita in a wing-backed chair to his right, quill at the ready. He looked at the couple before speaking.

“So, it’s been five weeks since you were married to a stranger. How is everything going?”

Hermione smiled, and Severus huffed.

“It’s going well,” Hermione responded to Cal as she nodded.

“That’s good to hear,” Cal said with a smile, then gave the couple a serious look. “The last time we met, we discussed intimacy. How is that aspect of your relationship going? Are you being more demonstrative with one another?”

“Yes, we have definitely been more… demonstrative,” Severus ventured slyly.

Cal’s eyebrows rose. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

Hermione grinned. “We’ve consummated our bond,” she confirmed.

“Good! When did that develop?”

“It’s been happening for about a week,” Severus replied.

Cal clapped his hands together. “That’s wonderful! I’m glad that you both feel comfortable enough with each other to get to that level of intimacy. It _is_ important to note that sex is a reflection of what you feel for one another. That’s why we discussed other forms of intimacy before. Do you feel that helped you to get there?”

“Yes,” Severus responded simply.

Hermione spoke then. “I do too. We progressed more and more until we felt comfortable sharing that level of intimacy with each other.”

“And it sounds like you’ve had some disagreements but were able to move past them?” Cal offered.

“We were able to discuss the issue and apologize to one another,” Severus explained.

“Good. Sometimes pride keeps us from recognizing when we’ve hurt our partner. If you can both try to see things from the other’s perspective, you’ll be able to have empathy for each other and get through those rough times.”

“It’s not always easy,” Hermione mused, eyeing Severus.

“No, it’s not,” Cal agreed. “That’s why it’s important to be close to one another. Find out as much as you can about each other so you can understand the other person’s perspective when you are discussing difficult topics. What I’d like for you to do this next week is take time to find out even more about each other. Your couple’s activity will be centered around delving deep and sharing who you really are with each other.”

Severus frowned but nodded. Hermione smiled as she grabbed Severus’ hand and nodded as well.

“Sounds like fun,” she affirmed as she looked at Severus, who was desperately trying to avoid looking ill. Evidently, he didn’t succeed.

“Severus, what are you feeling right now?” Pastor Cal asked.

Severus sighed grumpily. “I am not used to being so open with anyone.”

“I would imagine your past life made it very hard for you to do that with others,” Cal commiserated. “What are your reservations?”

“I’ve never been one to be open with people.” His lips thinned. “That’s really all I wish to say on the matter.”

“Would you be willing to discuss this privately with your wife?” Cal asked with a look of concern.

Severus directed his gaze to Hermione. Her face was open, and he knew she wasn’t the type of person to make light of a serious situation. 

He slowly nodded. “Yes, I can do that.”

“Perfect... and Severus, that is the key to opening up to her in general. If you can discuss why it’s so hard, you can find a way to overcome that… together.”

“That makes sense,” Severus conceded.

Cal glanced at Rita. “Let’s give them some privacy tonight so they can work through this.”

Rita’s eyes grew wide. “But… but… that’s not the way the experiment is supposed to work!”

“I know, but I think in this case, with Severus being so very private, he’ll only open up to Hermione if no one else is around.” He looked toward the couple. “As long as you two promise to discuss your conversation with Rita tomorrow, I’m okay with you having an evening to yourself just this once.”

Rita muttered under her breath. “First they run off during the day, now they have an entire evening alone! It’s highly irregular!” She looked back at Pastor Cal. “I need to report on what happens to this couple. Cal, you’re making my job incredibly difficult. First that wand oath so I can’t write what I want, now I can’t be there for an important conversation. What’s next? I’ll need to take anything provocative out of the story?”

“Rita, this experiment is about trying to make a relationship work. It happens to be big news, and everyone wants to follow our couples as they work through this experiment, but it’s okay for them to have a little time of their own now and then. I’m not trying to tie your hands, and that wand oath only ensures that nothing that happens is reported in an exaggerated way. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Rita retorted crisply as she packed her things up and stuffed them in her bag.

She looked at Hermione and Severus. “I’ll see you both tomorrow at dinner, and we’ll discuss how your evening went.”

They both nodded, and Rita stood and let herself out of the apartment. Cal stood then and shook both of their hands.

“She’s very high strung. You should have seen her explosion when I asked her to make that wand oath!” he exclaimed emphatically.

“Maybe we can review your memories of that sometime,” Hermione joked, causing the Pastor to grin from ear to ear.

He excused himself then and let himself out of the flat.

Severus looked at Hermione. She smiled at him and reached for his hand.

“Will you talk to me?” she asked.

“I already said that I would,” he stated in exasperation.

She studied his face, looking deeply into his eyes. “I’m here to support you, Severus.” 

Her words seemed to calm him. He’d been panicking, but her easy-going way of approaching the subject put him at ease. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of how to express what he wanted to say.

“As you know, I’ve always been a private man, but what you don’t know... is why that is.”

Hermione squeezed his hand but didn’t say anything, letting him express himself when he felt ready. He took some time before speaking again.

“I don’t think I can do this, Hermione,” he sighed finally.

“Severus, how can I help?”

His eyes were drawn to hers. “I don’t want you to think of me as… defective.”

“I can tell this is difficult for you to share. You have every right to be the way you are, Severus. I just want to understand where you’re coming from,” she comforted.

He held her gaze for a long while, trying to convince himself that he could talk about these things with her.

“This is a safe place, Severus. I will never make fun of anything you say. You can tell me anything, and I won’t judge you. I promise.”

Severus swallowed hard as he looked away. He was silent for another few moments before speaking finally.

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

Taking a deep breath, he began to explain to her why he was so closed off from the world.

“I learned early on in life that my opinions and feelings weren’t worthy of consideration. My father was constantly telling me to shut up. My mother was so wrapped up in her own issues she barely heard me when I spoke…. I had a Muggle Uncle who was almost as bad as my father. He often told me that children should be seen and not heard and belittled any ideas I ever expressed. I learned from a young age to be quiet.”

He was silent for a bit as he swallowed uncomfortably, gathering his thoughts. He looked out the window, unseeing, as he continued.

“I was excited to attend Hogwarts. I thought I would finally be among people who… understood me…. Unfortunately, I was wrong about that. It seemed that no one truly understood me… except for Lily. After being ridiculed and undermined by Potter and his friends and most of my House—hell, the entire school—I learned once more to keep my mouth shut. Lily was the only person I felt free to speak my mind with. But then she abandoned me as well because she didn’t agree with my views. Of course, I lost control and called her that horrid slur… but it was more than that. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back, so to speak… for both of us.”

He looked to the floor, and Hermione squeezed his hand again. He took a while before speaking again…

“She was done with me for all the reasons I mentioned, and I was done with opening up to people. After that, I pushed everyone away.”

He closed his eyes in discomfort. “It was just easier. If no one knew what I was thinking, I wouldn’t be ridiculed for it. If they thought I was a heartless bastard, that was fine. They didn’t know the real me, so it didn’t… It didn’t hurt as much,” he muttered, his shoulders drooping.

“I was tired of feeling like an outcast, so I just ignored it. I was tired of being made fun of for my looks, so I just buried the—pain—and moved on. I became so adept at hiding my feelings that sometimes even I don’t know what I feel.”

He looked at Hermione finally. “I will admit that it’s exhausting.” 

Severus took Hermione’s face in and grew concerned. She was crying. For him. “Hermione… Don’t cry.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Oh, Severus. I wish I had grown up with you. I would have been your friend.” She gasped as she sobbed. “I would have let you be yourself.”

“You don’t know what it was like, Hermione. You would have been a Gryffindor. I was the laughing stock of that House because of Potter and his cohorts. You would have never sought me out.”

Hermione was now the one to stare at the floor.

“Maybe you’re right, but I would like to think that I would have been different,” she maintained. I understand what it is to be an outcast. I was one for most of my youth. In grade school, everyone made fun of me because I was a bookworm. Then, at Hogwarts, everyone felt the same way even though we shared magic as a commonality. If it hadn’t been for Ron and Harry, I would have been alone for years, just like you were,” she finished pensively.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. “I hadn’t realized it had been so hard on you.”

“Of course you didn’t. You had more to worry about than some foolish girl’s troubles... especially a Gryffindor who was best friends with Harry Potter.”

“I apologize, Hermione. I was not in the mindset to notice anyone other than my Slytherins.”

She nodded. Meeting his gaze, she gave him a determined look.

“How can I help you to continue to feel comfortable expressing yourself, Severus?”

Severus swallowed. He looked away from her, not knowing what to say. He didn’t know how to open up more. He feared she wouldn’t understand.

“You’ve been very vulnerable telling me the reasons you choose to be so private. I want to know more,” she encouraged, squeezing his hand.

He looked back at her. She had understood what he’d said before. Maybe, just maybe, she would accept him for who he was despite him being so awful. He hung his head.

“I don’t know how to open up,” he confessed quietly.

Hermione let go of his hand and moved right up next to him. She reached out and lifted his head, turning it towards her.

“But you just did. I can imagine that telling me all that was very hard for you.”

Severus closed his eyes to avoid her gaze.

“I am your partner,” Hermione continued. “You can trust me.”

And that’s what it came down to. Trust. He’d enjoyed their burgeoning relationship now for five weeks, but had he come to trust her? _Could_ he trust her? In three weeks she could decide to end their marriage. Would she do that? If so, he would have trusted her, and she would have broken his heart. He kept his eyes closed as he took some deep breaths. He felt himself slowly losing control.

As if she could read his mind, she addressed his concerns.

“Severus… no matter what happens in this experiment, you are my friend first. I don’t ever want you to feel like you can’t open up to anyone again. I want you to be able to express yourself without fear of being belittled. I’m here for you, no matter what.”

This admission rendered him speechless. No one had ever spoken to him in this manner. No one had ever offered to be there no matter what. His heart tightened in his chest, and he felt a new affinity for Hermione wash over him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Hermione… if we don’t work out… I don’t want you to tie yourself to a man you won’t want to spend time with if this goes sour.”

Hermione pursed her lips as she studied her husband. “I think we’ve developed a good friendship these last five weeks. Honestly, I hadn’t thought we would be able to be friends, but here we are. Do you feel it, too?”

Severus nodded. “I cherish the friendship that has developed between us,” he replied sincerely.

“Then let’s promise that no matter how this ends, we stay friends. Yeah?”

Severus nodded. “And friends confide in one another.”

“Yes, they do,” she affirmed.

He studied his wife’s face. It was a face he had grown to care for deeply. She _was_ his friend. She was even _more_ than that.

He reached out and cupped her face in his hand. “You are much more than a friend to me, Hermione. You have opened your heart to me and have accepted me for who I am. I _do_ trust you. I will work on opening myself to you so we can grow closer.”

“And I’ll be open to you, too, Severus. I want this relationship to work… more than anything I’ve ever done.”

He arched his eyebrow at her in disbelief. “That’s saying a lot. You’ve done many wonderful things.”

“And I’ll probably do more,” she said with a chuckle. “But I want to do them with you.”

He pulled her to him and kissed her reverently. “I want you to be with me through everything too.”

Hermione smiled at him. “Then we’re in agreement,” Hermione said before pulling him to her and kissing him passionately.

Severus’ heart beat wildly in his chest. He was floored by her passion and wanted nothing more than to fall into her loving embrace. He pulled her close, and she opened her mouth, granting him entrance. His hand snaked into her curls as he worshipped her. Pulling back breathlessly, he looked into her eyes. He saw affection there and it made his heart soar.

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” he asked huskily.

Hermione could only nod. He stood, extending his hand to her. She took it as he helped her rise from the sofa and gathered her into his strong arms. His lips met hers again, and they were wrapped in one another for a long while before pulling back.

“You are exquisite,” Severus murmured, his breath ghosting over her cheek.

Reaching down, he took her hand once more and led her to the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.

oooOOOooo

Hermione smiled as she Apparated to the front of the Leaky Cauldron. She was meeting her friends, as per the experiment, to discuss how things were going with Severus and her. She heard a pop and swiveled to her right, nodding to Rita as she appeared alongside her.

With an enthusiastic flourish, Rita took the lead. “Off we go!”

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the gall of the woman taking control as if she were the center of attention. She hurried to move in step with Rita and cleared her throat.

“Remember, you’re supposed to be a beetle on the wall in this, Rita.”

“Oh, I know,” Rita waved her manicured hand around airily. “It’s just nice to be out and about. I’ve been holed up with you two for so long now…”

“Yes, you couldn’t possibly be out and about when we are at work, could you?” Hermione quipped with a touch of snark.

Rita grumbled under her breath as they entered the pub. Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny off in the back. She waved to them as she headed over to their table. Harry rose and hugged her, Ginny following suit.

She’d just sat down when Ron and Lavender arrived and rushed over, quickly followed by Neville and Luna. Soon greetings were exchanged and they’d settled into their seats around the table.

“So…?” Ginny asked impatiently, balanced on the edge of her seat.

Hermione smiled while waggling her eyebrows. “It’s been good.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Lavender cried. “Ugh! The Prophet has been no help whatsoever!”

She glanced at Rita and glared at her. “They’ve been teasing the public with the story of your wedding, and then tell us that other than a quick blurb here and there or a picture, there won’t be detailed articles until the end of the experiment! And all for the sake of keeping everything fair!” she finished with mock disgust. “This last week all they showed was a picture of you two on your balcony. Come on, talk!”

Hermione chuckled wryly. “I’m sorry. I can only imagine what everyone is thinking. You should hear the questions I get at work. Of course, I can’t reveal anything to my colleagues... but as this meeting is part of the experiment, I can be a little more open with you all.”

“So, what’s it like?” Ron pressed. “You know… being married to Snape?”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t run the other way when you saw him, Hermione,” Neville said with a shake of his head.

“Now, Neville, Hermione would never do something like that. She’s too polite,” Luna admonished, her gaze firmly fixed on Hermione.

“I was shocked at first, you all understood that.” Hermione got a faraway look in her eye. “But he’s shown me a side of him that none of you would believe is real. I have to say, I’ve been really... happy with Severus.”

Harry looked quite stunned. “I guess I’m happy for you, Hermione, but honestly... I thought you’d come in here in tears.”

“You guess you’re happy for me?” Hermione queried sharply.

“I mean… of course I’m happy, but… you know… it’s Snape.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “Seriously, Harry? How old are you? This isn’t school and he’s not our dreaded professor anymore. You’re beginning to sound like Ron.” She looked between the two men. “He’s a man. A man I’ve come to care for very much.”

“Do you mean you’ll stay with him when this is all done?” asked Neville, a little bewildered.

“I don’t know. We’re not supposed to make a final decision for another two and a half weeks.”

“Oh yeah… plenty of time,” Ron quipped cheekily.

Hermione glared at him.

“Come on,” Ginny butt in. “You must have an idea what you are going to do.”

“Well, yes, I do…”

Everyone leaned in at the round table. Rita eyed her curiously.

“And?” they said, almost in unison.

“I want to stay married, of course.”

Ron passed ten galleons to Neville. Hermione looked stunned.

“You bet on me?” she cried.

“Ummm, maybe?” Ron answered with a shrug.

Hermione slapped his hand. “Thanks for the confidence!”

“It wasn’t lack of confidence in you!” he rebutted, rubbing the sting from his hand. “Merlin, you married Snape! Who would have ever thought you’d find a way to make it work?” Glancing at his friend, he added, “Except Neville, who somehow thought you would!”

“Yeah, Hermione, even I thought you’d be packing and out in a matter of weeks,” Harry confessed.

Hermione sat a little straighter, fixing them all with a glare. “You’re all terrible! I told you when I first found out I was going to be married to a stranger that I wanted this to work out. Why would you think I’d just give up right off?”

“Hermione, it’s _Snape!”_ cried Ron. “He’s a git. He’s foul!”

Hermione’s lips thinned as she glared at Ron. “That’s enough! He’s not like that with me. He’s worked hard to be patient, and we’ve grown a lot as a couple.”

She eyed each of her friends one by one. “Like I said, he’s not like you’d think he would be. I like who he is when we’re by ourselves. I just like _him_.”

Everyone was quiet for a bit, measuring their friend and her declaration.

“Well, that’s wonderful!” Luna replied finally. “You deserve to be happy, Hermione. We’re glad he makes you so.”

Hermione relaxed with Luna’s declaration. She smiled ruefully at her friend.

“Yes, but he has to be happy with me too. I won’t know until the end if he wants this to work or not.”

“Don’t you guys have pillow talk about it?” Ginny asked.

“Somewhat, but we’re not supposed to talk about what we feel our answer will be. For the experiment, it would be too much pressure to know what the other one thought they would say on Decision Day before they actually came out and said it.”

Ginny looked at her thoughtfully. “What do you think he’ll say?”

“I hope he’ll say he wants to stay married, but I really don’t know.”

“Oh, of course you do!” Ginny continued. “What do you feel when you’re with him? Does he care for you?”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

“So, what does your gut tell you?” Ginny prodded.

“I think he’ll say yes as well. I hope he does. I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t. That would be quite shattering to my soul.”

Luna reached out a comforting hand. “It will work out, Hermione. The sparklebriars are all aligned,” she added airily.

“Thanks, Luna,” Hermione replied gratefully as she turned her palm up and squeezed her friend’s hand.

“Well,” Ron said then. “That’s that. I’m starved. Let’s order and eat.”

Hermione gave him a look. “Honestly, Ron… ”

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on everyone else’s news over lunch, with Rita looked positively bored.

oooOOOooo

Severus stepped through the Floo into his office at Hogwarts, closely followed by Skeeter.

“Are you entirely sure you need to be here?” he groused.

“Positive,” she returned blandly.

Severus settled behind his desk. “Dimble,” he called out.

An old House-elf appeared. “How can I be of service, sir?”

“Please bring tea. I am expecting Professor McGonagall in a minute.”

The Elf bowed low and disappeared. In a flash, he had returned with a tea set and some biscuits. He placed the service on a small table beside Severus’ desk.

“Thank you, Dimble.”

“My pleasure to serve, sir.”

With that, the Elf disappeared, and there was a knock at his door.

“Enter,” Severus called.

Minerva came in, and the door closed behind her. She eyed Severus as she moved toward his desk.

“Really, Severus. We could have just had a chat at breakfast. You didn’t need to go all out.”

“I wanted to have a private talk with you… my friend.”

Minerva smiled indulgently. “Thank you, Severus. I enjoy our friendship very much.”

Severus passed a steaming cup of tea to her. He motioned to Rita, who nodded her approval for a cup.

“Rita is here as a scribe,” he explained. “She’ll report on this meeting when the time comes to go public with our experiment fully.”

Minerva placed her cup back on the saucer delicately. “How have you been taking everything, Severus? It seems like you’re happy.”

“I have to admit that I am,” he replied, sitting back. “It’s not been easy, but we have worked things out, and I think things are going well.”

Minerva eyed him. “Do you think you’ll stay married?”

“Straight to the point,” Severus mused. “How very Gryffindor of you.”

Minerva chuckled. “I can’t deny my roots, and for me, directness is the best approach.”

Severus smirked at her. He thought for a minute, getting a faraway look. “I feel that we are well suited. I would like for us to stay… married.”

Minerva clapped her hands together. “Oh, Severus, that’s wonderful.”

He looked at her. “You’re not overly protective of your cub? She was your favorite, was she not?”

“Yes, but she’s no longer a student; she’s a woman,” Minerva affirmed. “You deserve someone who will care for you.” She leaned in and looked at him with worry. “You’ll tell me if she’s not treating you well, won’t you?”

Severus spluttered. “I… what?”

“Despite your trying to hide it, I know you get your feelings hurt easily. Hermione is a spitfire and sometimes speaks before she thinks. I just want you to know I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

Severus was still giving her an odd look. He couldn’t believe what she was saying. He had expected a stern warning to toe the line or else, not the polar opposite. He cleared his throat.

“I will,” he said finally in a quiet voice.

“I’m happy for you, Severus. You deserve this.”

He gave her a quick nod.

Minerva leaned in, arching an eyebrow. “It’s okay to look happy about these types of things, you know.”

“Minerva!” Severus chastised.

She took another sip of her tea. “I’m just saying you can smile now and then.” She lifted up her hand placatingly. “Don’t do it now. It will just look forced.”

Severus rolled his eyes at her, a hint of a smile playing around the corners of his lips despite Minerva’s admonition.

A while later, Severus sat across from Lucius in much the same manner. They both sipped their tea and stared at each other. The silence in the room was deafening. Rita finally huffed off to the side.

“You two are here for a conversation, not to imitate mannequins,” she scolded.

Severus gave her a sidelong look as Lucius shifted his gaze to her. He cleared his throat.

“So, how are things?” he inquired smoothly.

Severus chuckled. “Things are fine.”

“Still wanting this to work out?”

“Yes.”

“No regrets?”

Severus leveled a gaze at him that said everything.

“Good. I’m glad, my friend. I know I may have said some things that were inappropriate at your reception, but as I’ve said before, you deserve to be happy, and I am glad she makes you so,” Lucius conceded.

Severus nodded and took another sip of his tea. “Thank you. I appreciate your saying that.”

They sat silently for the remainder of their time together, driving Rita slowly up the wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Our couple spends some time with the other couples in the experiment.


End file.
